A Gift From God
by Electricsoda
Summary: Matvey Zhuravlyov is the son of a retired World Class Pro Fighter. Before his dad was a fighter though, he attended U.A. in Japan, where he was expelled. When his son said he wanted to be a hero, his father sends him to Japan to attend U.A. to achieve his goal. He has the quirk and skill to make it to the top, but he learns that it takes more than that to succeed. (Male OC story)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello and Hello everyone and a thank you for reading the first chapter of my newest story. I know I've been off this site for years and I apologize for not being active for those who've read my other story Close to Paradise, Far from Perfect. I wanted to let the canon story play out before starting something that would've changed whenever Oda released a chapter, which would affect my story. **_

_**After some time, I completely distanced myself from the story and focused more of my time on school and work.**_

_**After watching a new anime called My Hero Academia, I kind of got that itch to start writing again. After some weeks of planning and laying some stuff out, here I am with a new story. With my current schedule, I only have a short window of time to dedicate into this, so I just want to get things going. **_

_**This story revolves mostly around my OC, there will be times when the perspective/POV changes.**_

_**Some of the events in the story will be changed or tweaked, but my OC won't be involved in everything.**_

_**I've spent some time on it and I'm excited to finally start this thing and I hope it shows to you all. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1

It was a chilly early March evening in the city of Musutafu. The sun was beginning to set, leaving a beautiful and serene scene across the orange sky and beneath that sky was a young male teenager resting well in a car that had just stopped.

His peaceful sleep was interrupted when a gruff and tired voice spoke, "Hey, hey, we're here."

What came next was light taps under the teens chin to get him awake. Then came the grunting and moaning from just waking up from a long drive from the airport.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched out his arms to get himself out of his sleepy state. He unhooked his seatbelt and got out of the car to see his father and his new girlfriend about to walk up the stairs to what would be the new home for this young man.

While gently scratching his curly pink hair, he looked the apartment complex up and down.

It was… areal change to where he was living before coming here.

He went from living in a mansion over in Russia with his father to living in an average, typical danchi apartment.

He shifted his focus back to his father with similarly pink hair that was slicked back, who was getting a little touchy with his much younger Brazilian girlfriend.

His father was wearing a dark blue two-piece suit, with a yellow tie and black crocodile skin dress shoes. A peculiar and bizarre combination his son thought.

'_Not even a day in this country and he's already embarrassing me,'_ the teen chided to himself.

His father was a world-renowned fighter and with the quirk he has, it was a rather easy title for him to earn. He had the Imitation quirk that allowed him to copy the skills of anyone he sees for a portion of time, whether they be in person or through a TV or cellphone. All the years he's been imitating skills using his quirk, he's learned and became an expert in many things without the use of his quirk, one of which includes fighting. He's mastered many fighting styles, Boxing, Wrestling, Capoeira, Sambo, Drunken Fist, you name it.

Despite being a father at the young age of 17, he's traveled around the world, made large amounts of money per fight and won many championships in his very illustrious, but unfortunately short career. During his time in the ring, he had racked up some injuries, traumas and damages to his body, all of which forced him retire at the young age of just 29.

Refusing to waste away in his retirement, he decided to open a fighting club in his hometown.

He took great pride in his homeland, and his homeland reciprocated those feelings as well. Due to the success of his first club, he had opened another and then another. In a little over 2 years, he's open shop all over Russia and he's looking to expand in other markets and countries.

Not only was he one of greatest fighters the world's ever seen, he was also successful in his business ventures.

He was an icon… a _hero_ in his native country in Russia.

"Come on Matvey!" yelled his father, breaking him away from his assessment of his new home.

He re-opened the car door and pulled out the hoodie he took off during the car ride.

He glanced back at the apartment, _'Is this really the best he can do?'_

…

The three walked up a couple flights of and made their way to down the outside corridor until they reached the door that would lead to Matvey's new home

His father reached the door first and reached into his pocket to pull out the key. With his hands shaking he tried his best to put they key into the hole so everyone can enter the apartment.

Growing up with him and watching him fight during his prime, it was a sad sight to see for Matvey. His father who was one of the dangerous and lethal fighters to ever grace the planet, was struggling to use a key at the young age of 32.

After a few failed attempts he was about to take his glasses of and try to and get a better look at the target he was aiming for.

Matvey was about to help him, but another voice spoke up before him.

"Let me help Radomir," A slender tan skinned hand took they key from the former fighter.

"Ah, thank you Kacee! I didn't realize how long I was taking there…"

The young brazillian replied with a polite hum.

The young lady handling the keys was Radomir's newest lover, Kacee. She was everything you'd expect from a model, gorgeous face with sultry amber eyes, glossy full lips, long and beautiful black hair that reached a little past her back, creamy brown skin, curves in all the right places. She was currently wearing a denim jacket with tight black leggings, which Radomir was very appreciative of.

She was a ring girl at one of Radomir's last fights of his career. After winning that fight, the two started talking to each other. One thing led to another and now there together as a couple. There is an age gap between the two, with Radomir being 32 and Kacee being 23. While most people can easily see this relationship as some sort of gold-digger/sugar daddy type of thing, it seems like the two are making it work and with them going on for 8 months, it certainly lasted longer than any of his older flings.

Matvey has no problem with her. At the age of just 14, he knew of things such as lust and what makes a woman attractive and knew that his father was mostly into Kacee just for her looks and bubbly personality. He tries to keep away from their relationship, and Kacee doesn't overstep any boundaries with Matvey. Having never met his mother in life, he felt like he didn't need a mother figure.

With her being from Brazil, her Russian was kind of poor, but she was learning.

"We here!" She exclaimed to everyone, and she was greeted back with a loud echo.

The whole apartment was empty, but from what Matvey can see, it looked very standard to what you'd see in your typical anime. Small living room, kitchen across from it, two rooms and a bathroom down the hall.

"Looks like we beat the movers," Radomir deduced. He looked at the sun beginning to set for the day before taking off his shoes, "C'mon let's look around."

Matvey and Kacee followed behind Radomir while he tried to deliver a tour of what would Matvey's new house for the next few years.

Radomir cleared his throat and began the impromptu house tour with the kitchen. "Let's start this little grand tour off with the kitchen!" He spoke, trying his best to mimic an overly enthusiastic real estate agent.

He turned on the light and tapped the stove, "You can use this little hotty here to whip up some nice grub for yourself, or for a hot date," Radomir explained, all while wiggling his eyebrows in a playful manner when injecting the last part into his little spiel.

"Oh Wow! So that's what that was! I sure can't wait to cook up some gourmet Строганов and Солянка!" Matvey sarcastically burst out, deciding to play along with him.

"Ohohoho, that sounds real nice and all, but in order cook those dishes you'll need ingredients! And where can you place those ingredients?" Radomir continued from the oven and turned to the fridge and yanked it open to reveal its empty contents.

"You'll need a fridge!"

"You don't say?" Matvey said, with faux bewilderment.

"I do say! And over here- "

Before Radomir could continue to the next basic kitchen utility to present, he was interrupted by his girlfriend who had tugged on his jacket.

"Bathroom?" She asked quietly in her older boyfriend's ear.

Radomir dropped the real estate agent act and told her where it was.

"Right down the hall, _Сладкий_," He whispered to her.

With that she went down the hall, leaving the former fighter alone with his son.

It was silent for a few moments before the youngest one spoke first.

"I don't know how to cook anything,"

Radomir sighed and leaned back against the refrigerator, "Well I guess you're just gonna have to learn now huh?"

Upon receiving the answer, Matvey began to walk around the empty home. He wandered around for a bit before looking outside to see a van outside with people beginning to take stuff out of it.

"Hey dad, I think the movers are here," Matvey informed.

"Bout time," The father said, tapping away at his phone.

Matvey turned his attention away from the window to continue to wander around the apartment.

"So… Is this how it was when you got sent down to Japan?"

This question prompted Radomir to take his eyes away from his phone. "What do you mean?"

"You know… is this how it was? When grandpa and grandma sent you down to Japan all alone… how did you manage it?"

The ex-fighter chuckled, "How did I manage it… How did I manage..." This wasn't exactly a response to the question his son laid out to him; he was just trying to remember back all those years.

He had taken off his glasses and looked up at the ceiling as if the answer was up there.

"It was pretty tough, I can't lie to you… being so young and just getting shipped off to a foreign country where no one looks like you and you have no idea how to speak the language and all by yourself too… made me crazy."

He put the glasses back on his face, "But I still kept it together for the most part… my parents… weren't much help during my time here…" He drawled off staring off into the walls of the empty house.

It looked like as if he was deep in thought, but in reality, he was just reminiscing over the bad aspects of his childhood. They too sent him and his siblings down to Japan by themselves to learn independence and to attend the best hero school when they each reached the age of 14 respectively. To say his parents were strict would be an understatement. Matvey's grandfather was a hero before Matvey was even born, He heard very little about him from his time as a hero, but from he heard from the people in the family was that he was a great hero when he was in Japan. An injury caused him to retire from the hero business and he moved from Japan back to Russia to spend the rest of his life.

They were wealthy as well, but they didn't like distributing their wealth to their own kids. So, when Radomir had Matvey, they weren't much help to him and from Matvey heard, his mother had a financial agreement with Radomir's parent's to not be in her son's life. An agreement she agreed on and she disappeared without a trace.

His son had to be the one to shake him away from those memories, "Hey… Dad."

And just like he shook himself free and tried to get back to what he was saying.

"Oh fuck, I did it again. I'm sorry about that," He said, trying to sweep the incident under the rug as fast as possible, "But yeah, unlike how it was for me, I'll actually be there for you. It'll be tough for you I'm sure, but I'm always a call away," He gave his son a reassuring smile.

The conversation didn't help Matvey's nervousness about the whole change he was about to be put through but knowing that he would have his dad to help him at times… kind of relieved him, as cheesy as he may had sounded.

Before Matvey can continue to talk with his father, a knock came at the door.

His father scoffed, "These movers sure as shit ain't getting a tip from me," he mumbled.

Radomir approached the door to let in what he assumed was the movers, but instead he was greeted by a truly unsuspecting pair of people.

"H-Hello! You must be the new neighbors! W-we've been expecting you for quite s-some time now! It's nice to finally meet you!"

Radomir quirked an eyebrow at the sight before him, he saw a rather pudgy looking woman with green hair wrapped in a ponytail, and she had with her short kid with messy green hair to her side, both of which were bowing to him to greet the much taller and intimidating man.

Matvey came to the door to see what was going on and he was even more confused as his dad, he didn't know what was said. He had taken some basic Japanese lessons, but not enough to fully understand what the woman had said.

Luckily for him, his father knew Japanese from the time he spent down here, so he handled most of the talking.

Not wanting to be rude, Radomir bowed down and gestured for Matvey to do the same.

"Well It's a pleasure to meet you too!" He rose up from his bowing posture and towered once again over the two people at the door.

He extended his hand for them to shake, "My name is Radomir Zhuravlyov and this is my son Matvey," He greeted.

"Konnichiwa," Matvey uttered.

The friendly gesture caused the older woman to ease up a bit, but the kid to her side still looked a little skittish. Nonetheless, they both shook the hands of the new neighbors.

"Oh, before I forget," The woman remembered, "This is for you!"

She brought up a bottle of what appeared to be some kind of alcohol.

Radomir took the bottle from her and examined it.

"I-it's nothing all that fancy or special I know; it was just something I got from the liquor store across the street."

Radomir handed the bottle back to the woman, "I thank you for the gesture miss, but the only person that'll be staying here in this house is my son and he's underage so…." He then gently pushes the bottle back into her arms, "You can have it."

All Matvey can do is look back and forth between the two people speaking. He had no idea what was being said.

'_I guess this how Kacee must feel…'_

A flush can be heard from down the hall and from the bathroom came the woman that was on Matvey's mind. She was on the phone until she looked up from it and saw the two strange looking people at the door.

"Who this?" said the exotic beauty.

"These are going Matvey's neighbors, Kacee," Answered Radomir in Russian.

Now it was time for the two green haired neighbors to look confused.

'_Geez, it's like a UN meeting here with all the language barriers…' _thought Matvey.

The woman's confused expression was replaced by a look of sudden remembrance.

"Oh dear! It seems like we forgot to introduce ourselves to you!" She exclaimed in Japanese.

"My name is Inko Midoriya and this is Izuku Midoriya, my son," She finally introduced.

The shorter one muttered out a very shaky "Hello."

Matvey observed the boy. People used to tease Matvey for his pink hair color. Salmon, Flamingo, Cotton Candy were just some of the names people would call him. After looking at this Izuku person, he should probably be grateful that pink is a color most people associate with things that are nice and good. Green on the hand…

"We're excited to have you as our neighbor, Matvey. If you ever need anything don't be afraid to ask okay?" Inko added.

Matvey turned to stared at her. He knew she was talking to him, but he didn't know how to answer.

"You'll have to excuse him; he's just learning the language here in Japan." His father assured.

"Oh, I see," Said Inko, "Well I'm sure he'll do fine. They have a wonderful program for foreign students at Aldera from what I've heard."

"Well that sounds great, but he won't be going to Aldera, he'll be attending Tatooka Junior High. "

Both Inko and Izuku was taken back by this. Tatooka was a prestigious, all boys private school for the gifted… and wealthy. You either needed to have solid connections with the right people or have a lot of money to spend to get your child into there, and luckily for Matvey, his father had both.

"Tatooka! I guess your son must be very, very talented."

This compliment prompted Radomir to slap his son on the back, causing him to stumble forward a bit.

"Well he has to be!" Radomir chuckled, "He comes from me of course! He's just gonna attend Tatooka for a year and then he'll be off to join U.A."

It was strange, but the sudden mention of U.A prompted Izuku to shoot his eyes at Matvey with pure awe, which the Russian noticed. He raised an eyebrow at the sudden action the short one put forth, which in turn made Izuku cower his eyes in fear when he realized what he did.

Back to the conversation.

Inko had turned her head to the side at hearing Radomir's plan for his son. "Hm? If you don't mind me asking, why do that? There are students who transfer from other countries and go straight to U.A. without spending time in any Junior High down here. There are also homestays-"

"Well it's just something my family does. My father came down to Japan, attended U.A. and became a hero. He then sent me and my siblings off to Japan when we each reached the same age he came down to try and follow in his footsteps. While my brother and sisters stopped doing it, this little man here wants to keep up the tradition," The ex-fighter interrupted.

Upon hearing the answer, Inko decided to just drop that conversation then and there. Instead she turned to Matvey who was brought back to conversation.

"So Matvey. Happy for school?" She spoke in a way so Matvey could hopefully understand her.

Which he was. He responded back to her with a simple "Yes."

"That's great to hear!" She beamed. She then took a glance back outside to see a pair of men carrying boxes.

"Oh, those must be your movers. We should get going now. We look forward to having you as our newest neighbor Matvey," She said about to turn and leave, not before gesturing her son to say goodbye as well.

"R-Right. Bye Matvey," He bowed and took his leave with his mom.

Matvey raised an eyebrow again '_That was… strange'_

The movers came in and started to place the boxes in the center of the living room. They had a lot to bring in, not to mention the furniture they were going to have to carry.

Radomir sighed and took his suit jacket and tie off "Alright. I guess this house tour is officially over now. Let's get to work Matvey,"

His son had taken his hoodie off, leaving him in a plain white t-shirt and jogging pants to help with the boxes, "Right."

They were both outside when suddenly, Radomir had held his arm out in front of his son to stop him from walking any further.

He clicked his tongue in a disappointed manner, "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You know the rules…"

Matvey released a heavy sigh. He thought he could get by without his father noticing, but that clearly was not the case.

Upon hearing his father mention 'the rules', he had taken his shirt off and tossed it back inside the house. Shirtless and out into the open, a yellow light had taken form on his back. After a few seconds the mysterious light had then taken the form of wings. Suddenly the light disappeared and what formed was a pair of large rich, fluffy and pink angel wings. The wings were as long as the young teenager, almost dragging on the floor.

Matvey had taken a leap on the railing and jumped from the third floor of the apartment building, with his wings guiding him safely down to the ground.

Radomir looked on as his son had started to take some of the boxes of the van and used his wings to fly back up to the third floor and into the new house to drop them off. Radomir knew that the law forbids people from using their quirks in public without a license, but if Matvey was quick enough they would avoid any problems. And in any event of them getting found, they can just act ignorant to the nation's policy and get by with a warning.

'_His speeds gotten better, but there's still some room for improvement._' He claimed in his mind.

He had been training his son for years. Given who his father is and his father's connections, Matvey has been trained by some of the best fighters in the world and from the lessons he's learned, his fighting skill could be rivaled by some of pro heroes out in the world now. However, his father knows that being able to fight isn't all that makes a hero. His flight skills with his wings could be much faster and if he wants to incorporate his wings when he fights for some better movement, Matvey would need to work on his flight speed.

He watched as Matvey leaped down from the balcony again and went back to the truck to get more boxes. He disappeared into the back of the truck and pulled out a big, heavy box that looked like as if it was about to fall apart at the bottom at any second. He was carrying at the sides unaware that the bottom was tearing.

Radomir would just let his son make the mistake and have him learn, but he didn't know what could be in the box.

"Hey Matvey! Carry that at the bottom!" Radomir yelled

The pink haired child looked up, "Do what!?" he yelled back

"I said- "

Before he could repeat himself, the sound of tape getting ripped apart made its way to everyone ears. The unfortunate sound only hurt everyone's ears, everyone except for Matvey who had a box full of pots and pans crash down on his foot.

"Shit!" He cursed.

He hopped out of the truck and took his shoes off to rub his now aching feet. His wings disintegrated into many yellow light fragments that floated away into the sky, indicating that the pain from the pots distracted Matvey from keeping his wings open.

His dad could only sigh at the sight of everything.

'_He's also gonna have to work on his smarts as well.'_

Radomir would be the first to admit, no one in the Zhuravlyov family could be considered the sharpest tools in the shed, but with hopes that Matvey will take the classes at Tatooka seriously, he may be the one to finally show how smart they can be.

"Stupid pots…" Matvey mumbled, still on the ground.

'… _Maybe the next generation?'_ Radomir pondered. He then made his way towards the stairs to help unpack everything.

"Come on Matvey! I wanna see at least 15 boxes by the time I come down there and come back up!" He challenged.

…

It was nighttime when everything was unloaded.

The movers had finally left and a worn out Matvey and Radomir was laid out in the living room that was just put together with help from the movers.

Radomir had his head in the lap of his girlfriend, while she was busy using her cooling touch quirk to help cool off him off.

"That took forever…" Radomir said.

"Yeah," was all Matvey could muster up to say at that point in time. His wings were no longer present on his back, he laid his sweaty and shirtless body out on the cold hardwood floor.

Radomir had taken a look around the new home. It certainly looked better than the house he had when he first came down to Japan. Of course, his parents didn't make as much money as he does now, but regardless.

The sound of a creaking floor brought Radomir attention to his son who was just rising off the floor.

With shaky legs, he got up on his two feet and made his way towards the bathroom to try and take a shower to get ready to go to bed. Before he can disappear into the hallway and away from the two relaxing in the living room, he was stopped by the weary, but still gruff voice of his father.

"Don't take too long Matvey. We- I need to wash off too."

Luckily for Matvey he was away from their eyes, otherwise, they would have seen him grimacing at what his father said. Not a whole night spent at his new home and his bathroom was about to be made filthy.

'_I need to wash off,'_ He mocked in his head. _'I think you really meant to say 'we' dad.'_

…

Over the span of a few days, everything was coming to place for Matvey. He was fully enrolled into his new school that would be starting again for the new school year in a few days. He had gotten good feel of where he would be staying and the places around it. He had learned more Japanese to the point where he can hold a simple conversation.

His father had also enrolled him in a gym to further improve his body as well as turn one of the bedrooms at the apartment to an in-home gym filled with fighting equipment for boxing/MMA.

Everything was all setup and he was all set to start his new life down in Japan.

But with everything being all set, it was time for his father and his lover to make their leave.

Slamming the trunk of his rental car, Radomir took a good look again at the apartment his son was staying at.

"See! It sucks and you know it!" his son sassed.

Radomir pinched the bridge of his nose out of tiredness. He had a flight to catch that would be taking off near midnight, leaving him just a little over an hour to say his goodbyes to his son and catch the plane going back to Russia.

"It's not grand or luxurious as what you got at home, but it's all for you and you alone. Most people would kill for a home like this and you're getting for free practically, so be a little grateful."

Matvey sighed, "Fine…"

Radomir had more to say to his son, but he looked around before getting close to his ear to prevent anyone from possibly hearing what he had to say.

"And also, if possible… try and avoid telling everyone your last name. It's… kind of a taboo thing around these parts alright." His father pleaded.

"Why? What's wrong with-"

"Just promise me you'll try and hide the fact that you're a Zhuravlyov, okay?"

"… Understood," Matvey muttered, confused on as to why he should try to hide his last name.

"Also, I'm always a call away ya know… so don't be afraid to reach out."

"Yeah, I got it."

Radomir smiled down at his son and ruffled his curly pink hair.

"C'mon, don't be like that! We'll try to make some time to visit often," He said, trying to give his son a small sense of comfort before he would be left all alone.

The sentiment didn't do much for Matvey. He felt like as if he was about to set sail in a small rowboat without a compass, map or any direction.

To have to live in a new country, all by yourself at a young age was a huge burden to bear. A burden that Matvey was ready to handle, despite the nervousness he tried very hard to not show.

At a young age, he never had a major fascination or admiration for heroes. He spent most his time with his father growing up, traveling with him and watching him fight. Seeing his father's name in the big lights, the way people would cheer and adore him, the pomp and circumstance he carried with him, Matvey wanted that for himself. Being a pro fighter was Matvey's goal until he saw his grandfather on one faithful day.

Matvey hardly ever sees his grandparents. They weren't very open to their children and they sure wasn't very open to their grandkids. They happen to invite their children and grandchildren over to their house one rare day. While there Matvey happens to stumble across some old memorabilia of his grandfather's former hero days. After asking his grandfather about what it was like being a hero, Matvey's whole view was shifted heavily. Hearing about what it's like to be a hero and his grandad's experience made him want to be a hero too. At that age, Matvey was already well trained in Kickboxing and he thought that with his wings and fighting skill, being a hero would be a great use of talents

Matvey's father was heavily against it, it wasn't until his grandad encouraged him to let the boy try it out. Matvey could have just trained to be a hero in Russia, but he wanted to go beyond being in Russia to be a hero. He wanted to go to Japan to try and be a hero, just like his grandpa and father.

The Zhuravlyov family has had a total of 4 students enrolled in U.A over the years. Radomir was one of them. He also went to Tatooka and was enrolled into U.A. During his time there, he excelled, all in part by his parent's paying the school to ensure he'd pass. Despite the bought grades, he had charisma, the technique, the fighting skill to be another pro hero that would come from the illustrious academy. The one thing that stopped him was his ego. He would act in a way that could be portrayed as unheroic. Always belittling and bullying his classmates, not taking his classes seriously, being more concerned with his social life than school.

It was always one incident after another until they finally expelled him. He had been kicked out of U.A and from there he left Japan and went back home to Russia. Coming home and carrying the title of failure was the hardest thing Radomir had to recover from, way ahead of any blows he had experienced in the ring. He had done some soul searching and trained to become a professional fighter, which in turn, lead him into where he is now.

Being the changed man, he did his best to implement his wisdom and teachings to his son. He just hopes he can take those learnings to heart and avoid the mistakes that he made during his time.

It took a vibrating phone in his pocket to make Radomir realize that he needed to let his son go. He took the phone out of his pocket and immediately put it back in.

"Damn timezones…" He mumbled out before letting out a final sigh.

Kacee was in the car and ready to leave.

Radomir had entered the car and close the door.

He rolled the window down and stuck his fist out the window.

Matvey saw the fist and knew that this was his father's way of saying goodbye to him. Matvey had cocked his fist back and put a little power in his fist bump.

His father had felt it and chuckled. He rubbed his hand against his thigh to try and get rid of the nagging pain he felt.

"Good luck!" Kacee wished.

With a smile, Matvey retorted with a "Thanks!"

His father began to roll his window up but before they were fully up, he needed to ask his son one thing before leaving him alone.

"You know, it's still not too late to back out of all of this. You really want to be a hero Matvey? Is this really what you want to do?"

Throughout the entire process of trying to move Matvey to Japan, Radomir had kept pestering him about his true ambitions and goals. To his father, it felt like something that just happened suddenly and from his experience in Japan, you need to have a certain type of ambition and will to try and become a hero in a country such as this. In Russia, the path to becoming a hero is much easier than how it is Japan and though he never told his son this directly, he doesn't think his son has it in him to go through with it.

Going back to the question, Matvey looked down as if to gather his thoughts.

"I don't know… Do you want me to do this dad?" Matvey countered.

Radomir let out a slight chuckle, "Well… I had to put in a lot of work to get you into Tatooka and believe it or not, that apartment's not cheap and neither is the gym I enrolled you in. So… I'd be really nice if I could save some of that money you know."

Matvey paused after hearing what his father said to him. Then he gave his father a reassuring smile of his own.

"Well, I'd hate to have all that work you've done for me go to waste. Just try to have some faith in me alright dad?"

His dad exhaled a huge sigh and threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine, you have a whole year before you can even enroll in U.A. so hopefully you have everything figured out by then. Anyways… we're gonna get going. Take care of yourself, alright Matvey."

He then drove off. Leaving Matvey alone in the parking lot in his sleepwear.

Grinning he turned and made his way towards the steps to get back to his home.

'_Alright Japan, show me what you got!'_

_**AN: And there we have ladies and gents, the first chapter of my newest story. This was more of a prologue to try and let my OC's backstory out.**_

_**Apologies if it got kind of confusing with the different languages I was trying to write out. **_

_**I am going to attempt to go back into CTPFFP at some point in the future, preferably after I'm done with school for the semester and I fully catch back up with the One Piece Manga.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review**_

_**Translations : **_Сладкий- Sweet

Строганов- Stroganoff

Солянка- Solyanka


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hello Everyone. Sorry the REALLY late update here. School and work can really take up a person's life. I also made some slight changes to Chapter 1 if anyone is interested in going back, Any who, on with the chapter.**_

Chapter 2

It wasn't easy for him, but after a few weeks of being alone in his new home and environment, Matvey was able to adjust nicely with his new way of life. He was fitting in at his school and making friends, he's been going to the gym, improving on his quirk, as well as using the equipment that was brought in his apartment, he's been keeping contact with his father, his Japanese has improved greatly and though he struggles, he's been doing okay in his studies at school.

Speaking of which…

"Mr. Zhuravlyov, can you please recite the formula for the Pythagorean Theorem for everyone?"

'S_hit, why me,' _Matvey cursed in his mind.

The mentioned student rose up out of his seat and tried his best to answer the teacher's question.

"Um… a3+b2- "

"Incorrect," His teacher responded, cutting off the foreign student which prompted the other students in the class to snicker as Matvey sunk back down to his seat.

The teacher then called for another student, "Mr. Honenuki."

"a2+b2=c2," A creepy skull faced student answered.

"Correct! Now given the formula we can now- "

The teacher droned on as Matvey sighed silently to himself, _'This is so stupid, why should I have to attend classes? My father never did when he was enrolled here.'_

It took some digging around, but Matvey learned from the staff at Tatooka that when his father Radomir had enrolled, he would usually skip his classes and do the bare minimum to pass.

They also told him that it was Matvey's grandparents who had paid the school loads of money just to let Radomir get on by with passing grades so he could get into U.A. In hindsight, his grandparents doing that only led to Radomir's quick tenure in U.A.

Not wanting his son to make the same mistake, Radomir told the school to keep him posted on what and on how he's doing.

…

Matvey was never one to care for school, as even back home in Russia he wouldn't take it seriously. However, here in Japan, there was plenty of reason to care. He'd hate to be the one in his family to never even make it to U.A. and with the work he was getting from school and with it only being early in the school year that may soon be a reality for him.

His school uniform consists of a beige sleeveless sweater with the school's emblem patched on it, a white button up and light blue dress pants. When he had reached home after another strenuous day of school, he had begun to undress from his uniform. Before he headed inside however, a crown of green hair caught his attention.

Several stories below from Matvey was his neighbor Midoriya, who seemed to be deeply invested in some journal he was writing in. During his stay in Japan, Matvey made a few attempts to try and talk to him, but whenever he did, it would always end up with Midoriya turning into a skittish mess, stammering over his words and with Matvey not being sure what to talk about with him and wanting to end the interaction as quick as possible.

Realizing that he was going to be his neighbor for the foreseeable future, he'd rather try to create some form of relationship with the quirkless teen that didn't consist of awkward small talk.

He took off his white button up and undershirt to expose his bare upper body to the world and spread out his pink angel wings and leapt down to meet his green haired neighbor.

…

Midoriya had just finished another rigorous and tiring day at school. Living quirkless in a world you're seen as practically disabled if you don't have a quirk is hard enough, the torment and jeers he gets at school would be enough to make any kid his age feel worthless.

But Midoriya was no normal kid… so he told himself. Regardless of whatever setback he may face, he was unrelenting in his goal of becoming a hero. It's been his dream ever since he could remember. No matter what the doctors, or kids at school say, he would never give up on his dream and he'd always face whatever problems come on with a smile.

Earlier today on his way to school, he happened to have stumbled upon a commotion involving a villain and few heroes. While most people there were standing back in fear, Midoriya was present with a notebook in his hands, excited to take notes on what he was seeing.

He watched on as heroes took down a criminal who was using his quirk for criminal purposes. The whole spectacle was great for his notes as he learned new information on the current heroes of today.

'The Hero Analysis for the Future' he calls it. He's been taking notes and making various illustrations on heroes and he's already on his 13th notebook.

He was currently busy in his 13th book while walking back home from another terrible day from school. He was jotting down more notes on Mt. Lady that he just remembered, when suddenly, a teenage boy his age came leaping down from the sky, scaring the quirkless teenager, causing him to fall and fumble the notebook out of his hands and into the hands of the visibly confused pink angel standing in front of him.

"Uh… hey Midoriya. You doing okay?"

After calming his nerves down he was able to get back up to his feet and address the angel.

"Y-yeah Matvey! I-I-I'm doing good, just coming back from school and a-all."

'_How am I doing? You just came down from the sky to give me a damn heart attack. That's how I'm doing!'_ Is what he really wanted to say. Midoriya never took an issue with the Russian next door neighbor of his, the two just went their own ways. At first, he was pretty nervous around him due to how much bigger and stronger he looked from him. Now, after a few weeks of them living near each other, he realized that as long as he doesn't bother Matvey, they won't possibly have any problems.

"Oh… Well that's great…." Shortly after the reply, Matvey's eyes started to dart around to different places.

'_Shit… here it comes again. That awkward silence. C'mon Matvey think of something else to say… quick!'_

After a few moments of cringey silence, it was Midoriya who managed to break the silence when he just realized that the notebook that he was busy working on is in the hands of his neighbor. While the notebook is something that Midoriya prides himself on having, he learned to keep it to himself as he learned that it can be seen as a pretty dorky thing to keep as it is one of the many reason why the kids in his school pick on him. Even though Matvey doesn't pick on him, Midoriya fears that if he examines the notebook, he'd probably join in on the bullying too.

And his worse fears came true as the Russian teenager peered his eyes over to the notebook in his hands and looked at the page it was open too.

'_Oh no! I thought I would be safe at home, now I'm gonna get picked on at home too by my own neighbor!_'

After several glances at the page and the illustrations and notes on Mt. Lady that were on it, Matvey finally spoke up.

"You did all this?" Matvey asked, referring to the sketch.

Midoriya hesitated but responded to him. "Y-Yeah…"

Matvey went silent again for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Dude… This is friggin awesome!"

Midoriya's fear came to a confused and shocking halt. _'What did he just say?'_

"… H-Huh?"

"Yeah man. You really did all this?" Matvey asked flipping through more of the pages to see more of the heroes he's covered.

Midoriya was still shocked. He never met anyone besides his mom who was interested in anything he ever did. He didn't know how to react.

"Y-yeah," The smaller boy repeated, much to the amazement of his foreign neighbor.

Matvey was still flipping through until he reached the front cover. He looked at it and saw the title "Hero Analysis for the Future" and a very noticeable 13 on the cover. He then handed the journal back to Midoriya

"What's the 13 for?"

"I-I-It means… i-it's m-my 13th journal," Midoriya answered, taking his journal back from the much bigger teen.

Matvey shot Midoriya a shocked look "You have 12 more of these!?"

Midoriya is still having a hard time believing what's going on. He's inwardly waiting for the swerve of Matvey just messing with him.

"Y-Yeah. I-It's something I-I've been working on ever since I-I was in elementary school."

"Since elementary school? Back when I was elementary school, I was struggling to stay awake for my classes, here you are with a damn encyclopedia for heroes."

The fear and hesitation to believe in Matvey slowly washed away with every word he said.

"W-Wait. You're really interested in that?"

Matvey let out a snicker. "Yeah man. Even though I've never had as deep a fascination or admiration for heroes as you clearly do, I'm aiming to get accepted into U.A and be a hero myself and when I do, you're gonna need at least 5 of these journals just for me," He then began to flex his arms and chest at the mention of that last part.

Midoriya thinks back to when he first met his neighbor and the talk they had with his father and remembers that going to U.A. was a goal of his. Ever since the school year started, he noticed that he's being making frequent trips to some high premium gym in the area and though he can't see it, he can hear him training with some work out equipment he has installed at his house. All of which gave him a pretty good physique for a young kid his age.

Midoriya kind of let out a chuckle at Matvey's confidence, after talking with him he was finally able to let his guard down.

"I forgot that that's what you were here for. I'm also trying to go into U.A myself-"

It was at this moment where Midoriya wanted to take a swan dive off of a building himself for mentioning his dream to Matvey.

'_You idiot! Things were going so good for you! You had to mess it all up with your big mouth! You dweeb! You buffoon! You- '_

"You're trying to get into U.A? Without a quirk?" Matvey asked, breaking Midoriya from the self-bullying session happening in his mind.

Before Midoriya could answer his question, Matvey attempted to answer it himself.

"Oh… I understand. You're trying to enroll in their General Studies course. Well, with the kind of notes you take and info you have, you'd be perfect there!"

'_Enroll in General Studies'_

That's what everyone else told him. It would be a good fit for him. But that's not what he wanted. He wanted to be someone who can help deliver smiles on people's faces, someone who people can feel safe around. He wanted to be the best hero he could be and being in General Studies wouldn't grant him that opportunity he felt.

As glad as Midoriya was that Matvey didn't take the usual route of mocking him when hearing his dreams, he knew that it would only be a disservice to try and hide what his true goals are, no matter how impossible it may seem to others. He had to stand up proud and not cower in fear of what others think.

"N-No. I'm actually t-trying to enroll in the… hero course." Midoriya corrected, stalling in his response to await the inevitable laughter.

"Enrolling in the hero course without a quirk?" Matvey asked, though it was more to himself as he looked into the air as if he was in deep thought.

"Well… that seems… pretty tough. What are you doing to make that a reality?"

Midoriya was taken back by that last question. Usually he'd get laughed, told to stop messing around or told to be more realistic. No one ever asked him that and he truly didn't know how to answer.

"U-Um, well besides the notes that I take… not much."

Aside from being quirkless, there was another hurdle he was facing if he wanted to be a hero. A puny 5'5, lighter than feather, no muscles hurdle.

"Hmm." Was all Matvey could mutter out as a response, "Well, if you really want to make that dream of yours a reality, I think you should maybe start hitting the gym you know? You got at least like 10 months or so. That's ample time to improve your body."

"Wait. You really think that I have a shot a going to U.A.?"

"I mean… it'll be tough, but it's not like it's impossible though. There was some guy back home in Russia who was a hero and he had no quirk I believe."

This perked Midoriya's interest.

"R-Really? Do you remember his name at all?"

"Unfortunately, I don't and there wasn't much about him either. The last I heard from him was that he fought some villain and he ended up getting… decapitated…I think?"

A sudden rush of anxiety and queasiness rose up through Midoiriya at the mention of the faith of the quirkless hero.

"Not sure what that means, but yeah… they say the villain decapitated him, luckily though, more heroes arrived at the scene later on and stopped the villain and took the bad guy away to jail. After that they had changed the rules on what it takes to qualify as a hero back in Russia. I haven't hear much about that guy after, so I think he was forced to retire after that. Shame, I'm sure he could've easily bounced back from the incident, it's not like he died or anything."

'_Is he getting decapitation confused with debilitation?' _Midoriya questioned still trying to hide his trembling on hearing the story.

"Anyway, if you're serious about being a hero, the gym would be the best place to start. Matter of fact, I was just about to head there for a bit. It's one of those premier gyms, but I'm sure the staff there would let you in as a guest if you come with me. What'd you say?"

Midoriya was trying to push the story Matvey told him out of his mind and get back to thinking about what he was saying. He was right, he needed more than notes if he wanted to be a hero.

"U-Um, well I have a lot of homework to do tonight, but I can definitely try to go with you tomorrow afterschool though."

Matvey let out a snide chuckle, "Homework huh? Yeah, I bet. I saw what hero you were working on in your little journal there Midoriya. You can't fool me."

Midoriya was confused by the accusation his neighbor was casting on him. _'What's he talking about?'_

"You seemed to have spent quite a bit time on that Mt. Lady costume sketch. You really got it down right with her curves and measurements."

'_Oh that's what he's talking about!'_

"N-N-No! I-It's not like t-that! I j-"

Midoriya was then interrupted by a rather playful (it was rough to him) punch to his shoulder.

"Gotta say though, didn't take you to be an ass man Midoriya. I bet you got some good reference shots for that sketch."

Matvey's teasing only sent Midoriya over the edge as he could barely get any coherent words out from his mouth.

Instead of staying around to hear what the green haired teen would say next, Matvey had spread his wings out and prepared to fly back into the air to go back into his house on the upper floors

"Anyway, I'm about to head back up. Let's exchange numbers so I can text you the address of the gym."

Midoriya was still struggling to speak and responded by mumbling out a "huh?"

"Your number? You gotta phone?"

Midoriya then nodded his erratically. He took his trembling hands in his pockets and went to the settings section in his phone for Matvey to view. After a few seconds, Midoriya had received a text message on his phone with the address to the gym.

"Perfect. It's all set. You need a lift up?" Matvey asked, his thumbs pointing up at the building in front of him.

"Uh no. I-I'm fine," Was all he could mutter.

"Ah well. I guess you might as well get started with some cardio before we go tomorrow. I'm also gonna bring some friends too, but don't be nervous about them though, they're pretty cool. See you then Midoriya!"

Before he can take off though. Midoriya finally had it within himself to finally speak.

"I don't think you should be using your quirk like that all out in the open you know. You could get in trouble-"

But he was already gone, and with that the angel had flown back up to his apartment floor leaving Midoriya alone on the at the entrance of the apartment complex.

Midoriya had looked up at to where Matvey had disappeared before taking the stairs to make it into his house.

To say Midoriya was still in a state of disbelief from the whole exchange he had with his neighbor was an understatement. He's still thinking it was all an illusion of some kind. But it wasn't an illusion, he actually had a conversation with a kid his age and it didn't end with him being mocked or laughed at. That fact alone brought a weird feeling in his stomach.

'_Did I just make a friend?... And did I just agree to work out with a fitness fanatic like Matvey?!"_

He's never been one to do much in terms of his physical fitness but he was gonna have to prepare for whatever Matvey had in store him.

…

Another boring day of school has passed and Matvey was on his way with his friends to the fitness club they were all members to.

While in school though, Matvey realized he forgot his workout sneakers at home. So, he would have to make a quick stop at his house and then he would meet his friends at the gym.

After going home to retrieve his shoes, he was on his way to the gym. Luckily it was only a short walk from his apartment and the route to gym passed his house anyway.

He made it to the gym and saw only one of his peers at the entrance of the gym. It was Juzo Honenuki. He's a classmate of his, who was also aiming to get accepted into U.A. When Matvey first met him, he didn't know what to think of him. In a world where a lot of people has weird appearances due to quirks, Juzo didn't look too out of the ordinary for Matvey. His skin looked like a pale beige color, his eye sockets were shaped like a rhombus, and his most noticeable feature was that all of his teeth was all out in the open, like as if he had no lips to conceal them. He wasn't the best person to sit around at lunch because of this.

"Hey Juzo. Where's everybody else at?"

"They're all inside; I was just waiting on you," The pale teen had answered with his cackling-like voice.

"Okay. Did you happen to see anyone with green hair with the group by chance?"

"No… Are you expecting somebody else?" Juzo asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's joining me as a guest under my membership," Matvey answered. "I'll wait out here until he comes."

Juzo then started to make his way into the fitness club. "Alright. See you inside man."

Left alone at the entrance, Matvey leaned back against the cool brick wall of the gym and looked around for any sign of Midoriya.

He stood outside for at least 5 minutes before he called Midoriya on his phone. He tried to reach him a few times and oddly enough he would get no response on the other end.

'_It's one thing to no show, but at least call me.'_

Figuring that Midoriya wasn't coming, he was about to make his way to the gym before a familiar mess of green hair appeared across the street from him. It was Midoriya and he was making his way towards the gym but, there seemed to be something wrong with him.

He was still wearing his black school uniform and it looked like a mess. His top was part unbuttoned, worn out and untucked from his pants and he had a saddened look on his face with a lifeless walk to match.

'_Geez. What the hell happened to him?'_

"Hey Midoriya. I was gonna ask what took you so long… but I see you got yourself involved with something. You okay?" Matvey asked, approaching the messy teen.

"I-It's nothing. I'm fine. Really," Midoriya answered in a very unconvincing manner.

Matvey wasn't buying his response but decided to let it go.

"Okay then… Well you at least ready to work out? Everybody else is already inside," Matvey stated, hoping to try and steer Midoriya to something that would make him feel good.

Midoriya paused, "N-No, I think… I'm just gonna head on home."

Matvey shot his eyes wide open at Midoriya sudden change of heart. To Matvey, Midoriya seemed ready to join him on the path on being a hero.

"Wait-What? I thought you wanted to get stronger?" Matvey questioned, crossing his arms across his chest.

Midoriya shifted his eyes to the ground at hearing Matvey's question.

"…There's no point… I have to… be… be more r-realistic."

A feint sniffle could be heard by the Russian.

"… You sure you're okay man? You can talk to-"

Matvey was trying to be helpful to the smaller teen but his efforts were stopped by loud police sirens that were making its way down the street they were at. Not soon after, loud and consecutive quakes shook the surrounding area, with each quake coming closer to the two boys.

"Make way everyone! Please make way!" A female voiced boomed from around the corner.

Making its way around the corner was none other than Midoriya most recent entrant in his hero journal, Mt. Lady.

Using her Gigantification quirk, she stomped through the busy street, but made sure to be wary of where she stepped as to not cause damage to anything and to follow the police cars making their way to the scene of whatever is happening.

Midoriya was the first to speak after all the commotion that had just passed the two.

"What's going on?" He worried.

"Hmm… I don't know," Matvey answered with a confused expression that was immediately shifted into one of lecherous intent, "but… where Mt. Lady goes, I shall follow~"

Suddenly, the Russian teenager began sprinting towards the direction to where the Giantess went with remarkable speed.

"W-Wait Matvey, slow down!" Midoriya pleaded, barely able to catch up to Matvey with his own speed.

…

The quirkless teen made his way to the scene and wasn't able to see everything that was happening due to the large crowd of people that surrounded the area.

"Hey Midoriya! Over here!"

Midoriya looked around but couldn't see the source of the voice that beckoned for him. It had a thick Russian accent and it sounded like it belonged to someone his age.

"Matvey!" Midoriya called out.

"Yeah! Right here" Suddenly a hand popped out from the crowd, prompting for Midoriya to come to it.

After making way through the sea of people, Midoriya finally reached his neighbor.

"There you are. Do you know what's going on?" Midoriya asked, barely squeezing through the crowd.

The space that two occupied was cramped as everyone wanted to see, which ironically made it hard for most to see what was going on. Luckily with the height that Matvey has, he was able to slightly see what was happening.

"I don't know… It looks like a fire broke out and the heroes are trying to stop some… green sludge monster or whatever."

"…Green Sludge… Monster…" Midoriya said with an ominous shudder in his voice. His body began to tremble at the description Matvey gave him, tears threatening to fall from his face.

"Yeah… doesn't look like the heroes are doing much about it though, aside from pulling people to safety, they're all just standing back from the monster… and it looks like someone's trapped in sludge too as a matter of fact."

Midoriya's hand covered his mouth to try and muffle his whimpering, "…my fault…" was all he could whisper out to himself.

"Hey… the person trapped in there is wearing the same school uniform as you Midoriya. Do you know him?"

Hearing this caused Midoriya's mind to blank. He slowly lifted his head up and was able to peek through the crowd and catch a short glimpse of who it was that was trapped in the sludge.

Matvey peered his head down at his friend when he got no response. He was greeted with a heavily breathing, wide eyed, shaking mess. Matvey was never good at reading people body language and their emotions, so he really had no idea on how to handle what was happening with Midoriya.

Matvey placed a gentle hand on Midoriya's shoulder to try and calm him, "You okay Midoriya? We can leave if you wa-"

Matvey's attempt of being supportive and helpful was cut short when Midoriya suddenly began to dash forward into the front of crowd. Matvey didn't know much about his neighbor and their first real conversation only happened yesterday, but the last thing he expected for Midoriya to do was just push through everybody that stood before him. The hand that had rest on Midoriya's shoulder was still left hanging in the air as Matvey had stared in disbelief at the direction the quirkless teen ran off to.

"Midoriya!" Yelled Matvey, trying to chase after his friend.

He too began to push and shove through the crowd which earned him a few unsavory comments, but he easily ignored it all to try and get to Midoriya to stop him from doing anything reckless.

'_What the hell is he doing? He's not… trying to run to the scene, is he?'_

He was finally able to get him in his sights as Matvey tried to reach out to Midoriya's bookbag to try and get him to stop, but when he tried to grab the yellow bag he was carrying, all he grabbed was air as the green haired teenager made his way leaped over the barrier and charged into the scene, confirming Matvey's suspicions.

The police were busy watching over the scene and not the crowd behind them so Midoriya was easily able to maneuver past them.

"MIDORIYA!" Matvey shouted, hoping his voice can break Midoriya out of whatever it is that has taken over him.

He attempted to leap over the barricade as well, but unfortunately for him a police guard was able to push him back.

"Step back kid!" One of the police guards ordered.

Matvey loudly grunted at the officer for pushing him.

The heroes who all stayed back had suddenly sprung back into action at the sight of the young teenager running into the fiery inferno.

"SAVE THE BOY! THIS THING'LL KILL HIM!" said a hero with large and muscular arms.

Almost as soon as that was yelled, a loud boom could be heard on the spectator side of the scene.

Matvey tried to look at what it was that could have caused the sound, but everyone's attention was up at the sky above.

"Is that!?" Yelled someone.

"There he is!"

"Told you he'd come!"

"What took him so long?"

Matvey tried to get a look at what everyone else was looking at, it looked like a heavily built tanned man with blonde hair, in casual clothes jumping towards the scene.

Even though Matvey wasn't the biggest hero buff, in fact, he was rather ignorant on heroes, especially in Japan, but there was no doubt on who it was in the sky right now.

All the Russian teenager could muster out was "All Might."

_**AN: And that's that. Still trying to fit time in my schedule to work on the story and work on how it'll progress. Can't wait to get to the point where I don't have to make Midoriya stutter as much.**_

_**I'm trying to make the story progress to where I can make it branch off into Matvey's own story. I'm getting through the beginning of the story as quick as I can so apologies if this chapter wasn't all that interesting.**_

_**Also. In the first chapter, in the spirit of trying to keep up with the Star Wars references that Horikoshi made with other locations in the show, I just figured out that the show already had a reference to Tatooine, making my Tatooka spoof look pretty foolish. Not important to the story, I just wanted to put that out there XD.**_

_**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Hopefully I can release a new one soon for everyone. Take care.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The shock and awe of the crowd filled the area as the beloved hero All Might leapt into the scene. It was hard to see from all the smoke and fire, but Matvey knew that with All Might finally arriving at the scene, things would soon be under control as All Might's always there to save the day.

At the same time back down below; as brave and as daring as it was for Midoriya to leap into the fray while everyone could only sit back and watch, he did as best as anyone with no quirk could do. He launched a bookbag that luckily caught the monster in the eye causing it to temporarily lower its guard. From then on, Midoriya could only aimlessly scratch and claw away at the sludge to try and free his schoolmate. His efforts were proven ineffective as the sludge monster only regenerated what the quirkless teen was ripping off. After some time trying to recuperate, the sludge monster finally reopened its eyes and formed a hand from his body, to try and rid himself of the tiny nuisance beneath him.

"Just a little bit longer kid… And I'm done playing with you!" The monster threatened, raising his newly formed hand to squash the kid beneath him.

Everyone including Matvey could only sit back in horror as the monster was only inches away from putting an end to the teen.

With the heroes, All Might and the sludge creature trying to reach to the quirkless teenager, people had trouble telling which was going to reach first.

Their answers were soon about to be revealed as a loud slam had ripped through the air. It was hard to see through the dust and smoke that enveloped the street because of the collision, but with the building surrounding the area was covered with the green sludge making it seem as if seemed the monster was first.

Matvey had a look of shock and despair on his face. Throughout his life, he's never seen anything as surreal and intense as something like this. He saw his father took heavy beatings in the ring, as well as his own share of heroes fighting crime back home in Russia, but it didn't compare to anything like this.

'H-Holy shit… Midoriya.' Matvey gasped in his mind, scared that he may have lost his friend after knowing him for such short time.

The silence that came after was frightening. Everyone was prepared to see the smashed and bloody remains of the young child that ran into the scene, but instead, they were greeted to something unexpected, but at the same time, all too familiar.

Instead of the dust clearing and everyone bearing witness to a crushed corpse, the people bared witness to the number one hero All Might jump in at the nick of time to save the quirkless teenager.

There stood All Might, covered in the green sludge that would've killed Midoriya.

"I really am pathetic." Uttered out the hero, surprisingly calm despite everything that was going on around him.

Despite being many yards away with fire roaring around the area, everyone who was held back behind the police barricade could here All Might clearly, like as if his voice was bigger than everything going on at that moment.

"Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said to practice." Said All Might tearing through the grasp of the sludge villain with ease.

He then grabbed a hold of the monster with one hand and cocked his free hand back to prepare a punch that would no doubt put an end to the monster.

"Pro's are always risking their lives. THAT'S A TRUE TEST OF A HERO!" All Might shouted with heavy amounts of blood leaving his mouth as he spoke.

"Damn you All Might!" Cursed the monster. The sludge monster formed another hand to try and stop All Might

The monster's efforts were in vain as All Might uttered the words that helped propel him as the number one hero.

"DETROIT SMASH!"

In the blink of an eye, a huge force of wind hit the area. Matvey had to shielded his eyes from the high winds for quite some time as well as everyone else. It was a while before the winds died down. When they did, Matvey opened his eyes to see that not only was the monster gone, but the fire was too.

Matvey and everyone else in the crowd stared off at the scene. It wasn't until a few raindrops started to drop on the people that they all looked up at the sky and saw that the once blue partly cloudy sky had turned grey with the clouds moving much faster than usual.

Then drops of rain started to pour down heavily as time went on.

'Did… did All Might cause this?' Matvey wondered as he looked ahead at the number one hero who was huffing heavily after defeating the sludge villain with ease. After finally regaining his breath, All Might then raised a triumphant fist in the air to signify victory.

Everybody in the area, citizens, officers and other heroes then began to cheer on as they got to witness All Might save the day once again.

…

The police and heroes had come together and secured the area, making sure everyone was okay and that the villain was properly apprehended.

The media was also present as they immediately came to All Might to try and interview him. He had a slew of microphones and flashing cameras in his face, and despite it all he was able to answer all the questions he was asked with no problem and with the smile everybody all knows and loves.

Watching the number one hero from a distance was Matvey, who took a good look on how All Might handle himself with the media. While Matvey knew little about the world of pro heroes (big thanks to the sheltered life his father had provided him as a child) he knew that being able to handle the spotlight and fame that comes with it in this day and age. That's why heroes are seen as these huge celebrities with all the merch, TV commercials and sponsorships that they do. For Matvey that was his main reason for wanting to go to Japan and attend U.A. Through the training he had put himself through under his father he realized that becoming a simple fighter would be too small for him and that being a hero would be a better use of his talents. That and he sees being nearly 3,700 kilometers away from his family as the ultimate ticket to freedom.

The foreign teenager then turned his focus to Midoriya who was getting checked for any injuries. Luckily, he wasn't injured, he was just a little shaken up by the whole ordeal. Along with Midoriya was the blond student that he tried to rescue.

It was a frustrating scene to watch for Matvey as he had to watch the professional heroes admonish the quirkless student. He wanted to speak up for him but knew that it would only bring himself into the fire of scrutiny along with Midoriya.

'_Pretty sure, the last he needs to hear right now was how reckless he was. I'm sure he gets it._'

Meanwhile the other student was getting high praises for his bravery and quirk ability during his whole ordeal. You'd think a young middle schooler getting praised by professional heroes would give them a huge sense of joy and pride, not this kid. His eyes were looking down and he had a scowl on his face, not paying any attention to what the heroes were saying to him.

Matvey took note of it and thought that his demeanor and attitude after being saved was strange but thought little of it.

'_Jeez, wanna be more happy about being saved?'_

He then let out a sigh as he waited for Midoriya to be let go by the medics. When the medics and heroes left, the two then began to walk away from the all the commotion.

…

It was a quiet walk between the two young teenagers. Matvey was dressed in his gym clothes, while Midoriya was still in his crumbled and messy Aldera school uniform. It seemed like that awkward tension was back again as Matvey wasn't sure what to talk about. With all that happened and what Midoriya told him when they met at the gym, he wasn't sure how to tackle a conversation.

"Where'd all your friends go?" Midoriya blankly asked, eyes peering down at the ground still walking.

Matvey was surprised to hear Midoriya take initiative and actually start the conversation.

"Um… I told them that I was gonna stay at the scene to make sure you were okay, so they all left."

"Oh…" Was all Midoriya let out.

The two then continued to walk some more. They were nearly halfway home, but Matvey couldn't take the silence anymore.

Matvey let out a very audible sigh, "Listen, you don't have to tell me exactly what's going on with you and all, but if you ever want-"

"DEKU!" A voice yelled from behind the pair.

The two looked back and saw the same blond spiky haired kid who was just saved not long ago running towards them.

After catching up to them, he balled his fists up and took some time to catch his breath. Matvey tilted his head, not sure who this kid was or what to expect from him. Midoriya however seemed to know exactly who the winded young man in front of them was.

"Kacchan?"

"Don't you 'Kacchan' me!" he yelled out, his voice filled with rage, "Just know… I didn't need help from you at all! So, don't think you can look down on me! You got that!?"

Matvey really didn't know what to expect when the kid ran up to them, but the last thing he expected was for the guy to talk down to the person who tried to save him.

"You running up onto that slimy bastard doesn't change anything! You're still a quikless nobody who'll never amount to anything!"

"Hey!" A voice with a thick Russian accent shouted, "I don't know what the hell your beef is with my friend here, but you're not going to talk to him like that, understand!?" Matvey commanded.

The quirkless teenager who was in the line of fire of the blond, was taken back by the tone used by his next-door neighbor.

Matvey's outburst only made the blond teenager sneer in response.

"Aw, what's this? You got a new friend Deku?"

The person in question began to sweat heavily at what was happening, the last thing he wanted to do was have these two fight.

"Yeah he did. Is there a problem with that?" fumed Matvey.

The blond snickered at the question and took the schoolbag off his shoulders. "No, it's just gonna be sad for him when I blow your ass back to where you're from is all." As he said this, he took his hands out and began to form small explosions from his hands all while giving out a smirk.

The tiny explosions from the blond teenager only earned a chuckle from the foreigner.

"Nice quirk buddy, I'm sure they must come handy at kid's parties" Matvey joked. He then took his white T-shirt off to expose his well-built physique and allowed his long, pink angel wings form from his back.

"Now this is a quirk," Matvey stated using his thumbs to point at both wings, "Now, I'd advised you to put that bag back on your shoulders and piss off before you face death a second time today slime boy." The taunting Russian then began to crack his knuckles signaling that he had no problem fighting the explosive kid in front of him. He hadn't sparred with anyone while in Japan, so he wouldn't mind using the spiky blond as a refresher.

The smirk from the blond slowly disappeared as he heard the name that was given to him by the foreigner. "S…Slime…boy?"

Things were starting to get very volatile as Midoriya took it on himself to try and diffuse the situation as best as he could. The green haired teen had stepped in between of the now shirtless Russian and raging blond to try and stop them from fighting each other.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! T-There's no need to fight guys! We all had a rough day; let's just all go home and look forward to tomorrow." Midoriya suggested innocently, however his suggestion fell on deaf ears as the tension between the two only kept rising.

The red eyed teenager had his shoulders and head hunched over, his body shaking with intense fervor for the slightly taller Russian.

"You know what. Forget blasting you away. I'm gonna send you back home in a body bag, you shitty flamingo looking bastard!" He seethed, raising his head to show a face that could make the most hardened hero have trouble sleeping.

Matvey once again laughed at the threat, unphased by the death glare given to him, "Flamingo? One of the most beautiful, stylish and boss looking birds out there in the wild and that's what you want to call me? I take that as a compliment … Slime Boy~." Matvey jested, making sure to slowly pronounce his final two words.

Midoriya looked at his classmate and what he witnessed was nothing short of nightmare inducing. The face he made before was horrible, but after being called those two words again, it was enough to make the quirkless teen almost pass out. Even after the whole ordeal earlier, the look that was etched on his classmate's face (a face he never saw him make in all his years of knowing him) was more terrifying than anything that could've happened to him at the hands of the slime monster.

Once again tiny explosion began to form from the young blonde's hands, but the tiny explosions soon turned bigger and bigger, almost to the point where he was close to really damaging the nearby houses. It was at this time that there was a tiny, small part of Matvey that was beginning to almost regret provoking him, but it was too late to go back now. Matvey grabbed onto to Midoriya uniform jacket and pushed him out of the way as to not get hurt, he then got into a fighting stance to prepare himself for whatever was going to come next.

"You. Are. So. Fucking. DEAD!-"

Suddenly, like a baby crying in a movie theatre, a cellphone began to off slowly melting the tense atmosphere that was built up. The explosions stopped coming from the red eyed kid as he just began to glare a hole through his would-be opponent as his cellphone kept ringing off. He then began to grunt to himself loudly before reaching into his pocket and yanking out his phone to answer it.

"WHAT!?" He boomed into the speaker of the phone.

His harsh reaction to getting a phone call, was reciprocated with an even harsher response. "DON'T YOU WHAT ME! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!? I TRIED CALLING YOU FOR 20 MINUTES STRAIGHT! YOU FORGET YOU HAVE A PHONE!?

"I DIDN'T! I'M JUST BUSY DAMMIT!"

"I DON'T CARE! I SAW THE NEWS! ME AND YOUR FATHER WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!"

"WELL I'M FINE! SO STOP WORRYING!"

"'STOP WORRYING' MY ASS! BRING YOUR BUTT HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT BAKUGO!"

The grip the guy had on his phone was like that of a machine. He was close to crushing it in his palm while the voice on the other line kept screaming at him to come home.

'_I don't even think the phone's on speaker mode. His mom is still the same as usua it seems.' _Midoriya thought.

Bakugo begrudgingly turned his back to the two people who was the cause of his anger. Before he began walking away though he looked back and offered the pair a frightening message.

"The next time I see you two, you're both dead! You hear me!?"

This sent shivers down Midoriya's spine as he never seen his childhood friend this upset and knew that he was going to have to deal with him tomorrow at school.

Matvey however, took the threat as a joke. In an attempt to fluster and further irritate the explosive boy, he blew him a kiss and waved goodbye.

Matvey's attempt to further irritate of Bakugo had worked as he shot a murderous glare at his direction and flipped him off as he walked away with his mom still yelling through the phone.

The two neighbors were once again alone.

The tallest one had picked up his t shirt that he had discarded in order to bring out his Angel Wings.

"What's that Bakugo's guys deal?" Matvey asked Midoriya, laughing as he began to put his wings away to put his shirt on.

Midoriya didn't know how to answer the question. "T-there's… a lot."

"Hmm. Well if that guy gives you any shit just let me know. I'll let him know what real explosions are." Matvey boasted, flexing his biceps.

For the first time, Midoriya had actually felt like someone genuinely had his back. During the very intense back and forth between Matvey and Bakugo, Midoriya was mainly worried about there being a fight, but in the back of his mind, it was a good feeling for him to know that someone was willing to stand up for him.

Midoriya let out a nervous chuckle, "Uhh… Thanks… And try not to pay that guy any mind. He's just… like that."

This caused Matvey to quirk an eyebrow, "'Just like that?' You risk your life to try and save him and he chases after you just to insult you? Sounds to me like his deal is that he's an asshole."

Midoriya cringed at Matvey's harsh assessment of his classmate, he stared at the direction his friend had went off to. "H-He wasn't always like that though… we actually used to be friends when we were younger, but as time went on, we just drifted away from each other."

Matvey could hear the gloominess make its way to Mjdoriya's voice as he kept talking about his once childhood friend.

"Hmph, well if that's how he's gonna act to someone trying to save him, I think you're better off not being friends with him," Matvey stated, turning away from Midoriya to begin walking back home once again, "Matter of fact, you should've just left him at the hands of that slime monster, maybe that'd solve his problem-"

Matvey was about to finish his sentence, when a loud, boisterous and familiar voice came from up above.

"I AM HERE!" That motto was said by none other than the number one hero All Might. The hero was high up in the air and landed only a few feet away from Matvey, startling him greatly.

"Ahh!" the pink haired teenager uncharacteristically yelped, leaping away from All Might and backing into a defenseless Midoriya who had his back turned. Midoriya was hit by all of Matvey's weight as the two went tumbling down, with the foreigner landing right on top of him.

The sight in front of him elicited a bellowing laugh from the hero who had just caused the two boys to nearly have a heart attack.

The laughing had prompted both Matvey and Midoriya to immediately stand up to try and regain their composure.

"Sorry to scare you two young men! It'd be pretty difficult to walk the streets while avoiding all the media, so I just had to take different means to try and find you!"

"It's all right!" The two said unison, both shocked to see All Might standing right in front of them.

"Also, I heard what you said young Russian. While there are people out there who may be bothersome and distasteful, it is a hero's job to save everyone in need!" All Might claimed.

Matvey felt a sense of slight shame wash over him. Getting admonished by the number one hero in Japan only seconds upon meeting him in person was not how he imagined a moment like this would go.

"R-right! I-I-I was only joking when I said that!" Matvey spluttered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "A-as a matter of fact, me and my friend here are aiming to be a hero like you and join U.A.!"

The hero aficionado demeanor changed from shock to sorrow upon hearing what Matvey had told All Might.

'_Did he forget what I told him earlier? Why bring up being a hero again, especially in front of All Might of all people?'_

Midoriya was brought back from him his thoughts when All Might gave out another one of his hearty laughs.

"Hahahahaha! That's great to hear young man! And believe me, I'm already well aware of your friends' aspirations of being a hero! As a matter of fact, we spoke earlier today! Isn't that right Young Midoriya?!"

All Might's statement of already knowing Midoriya caused Matvey's jaw to drop almost cartoonishly. He took his eyes from All Might and turned them to Midoriya.

"Y-You… met All Might… today Midoriya?"

"Uhh… Yeah…"

As soon as Midoriya had answered the question, a pair of hands were tightly wrapped on his shoulders and he was then shaken back and forth.

"DUDE THAT'S AWESOME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS!?"

It was hard for Midoriya to form words as he was violently shaken by his neighbor. He didn't want to tell him the real reason why the two had crossed paths.

"I-I-I-I -d-d-didn't think i-i-it'd be t-that big a deal!" Midoriya struggled to get out.

Matvey then stopped shaking the boy, but still kept a firm grasp on his shoulders.

"Not that big a deal! He's only the number one hero in all of Japan! And with you being such a hero buff, I'd think you'd be jumping off the walls to see him." Matvey then raised his eyebrow, "Not to mention, when I saw you, you looked depressed for some reason. That was after you met All Might right?"

"That's actually why I tracked you down Young Midoriya, I wanted to talk to you after what you did today," All Might then extended his arms out in a reassuring manner, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna reprimand you, you got enough of that today."

Matvey then let out a chuckle towards his friend, "Geez, seems like everyone wants to track you down today."

Midoriya let out a nervous chuckle.

"If you don't mind young man, I was actually looking forward to speaking with him alone." All Might said, wanting to be as respectful as he could to the curly haired teen.

"O-Oh sure! Not a problem!" Matvey was about to leave but knew that this would be the perfect opportunity to truly impress the kids at his school and he didn't want to let a moment like this slip from his fingers. He took his cellphone from out of his pocket and found the guts to ask All Might the question

"Eh… but before I go… I was… just wondering… if… I c-could perhaps take… a picture with you… Mr. All Might sir. I-I know you probably had enough cameras in your face for today… s-so you really don't- "

"Nonsense! I'm more than happy to make the citizens happy!" All Might boomed, doing his signature peace sign pose on the forehead for the camera shot.

To say that Matvey was a giddy wreck would be an understatement. He quickly came to the side of the taller and muscular casually clothed hero and struck a similar pose. Just as he was about to press snap, he realized that Midoriya was still standing away. Not wanting him to be excluded, he invited him over.

"Hey! Come on in here Midoriya!"

The mentioned green haired teenager stiffened up when Matvey invited him to get into the shot. With shaky legs he made his way into the frame and shot up the same peace sign pose that All Might would pose with. When the three were ready Matvey pressed the camera icon on the phone to take the photo.

The phone made a camera snapping sound to indicate the picture was taken. He brought his phone back to see the photo taken and man was he happy about how the way it turned out. He put it back in his pocket and started to walk away as he was asked.

He didn't get far however as All Might spoke to him again, "Hey Wait!"

A shiver went up Matvey's spine when All Might called out for him.

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Before you go, do you mind giving me your name young hero aspirer?" All Might asked.

Matvey took a deep breath to calm himself. It wasn't like he did anything wrong to be nervous.

"O-Oh sure, my name is Matvey Zhuravlyov."

The pink angel didn't know what to expect when he gave the number one hero his name, but what he didn't expect was a quirked eyebrow and silence.

"… Did you say… Zhuravlyov?"

"Uh… Yes sir, like Radomir Zhuravlyov, the Prized MMA fighter. I am his son."

"… Oh yes… like Radomir. Well it was nice seeing your young man, and best of luck to you on your quest to herodom!"

With that Matvey left. With how thrilled he was to have taken a picture with him; he was not at all bothered by the strange change in All Might's tone when he told him his name.

_**There we go with another chapter everyone! And it only took me nearly 4 months to make! Not gonna make excuses on why it took so long to release the chapter, but I can apologize for the wait. I'm just wrapping up chapter 4 and from there the story will break about from the canon pipeline. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few months had passed since Matvey had met All Might that day. Ever since then, he had slightly improved his performance at school and turned up the intensity on his physical training. He had even begun to do sparring matches in the local boxing gyms in the area, going undefeated in all bouts. Surprisingly, there was another person who was motivated ever since that day.

Matvey was walking back home from another grueling session at the gym. It was dusk time when he was about to make a right at a junction in the alleyway he always takes to go home. He stopped when he saw none other than Midoriya walking from the other direction. Like Matvey, he was also coming back from training. He was deep in focus slowly scribbling down notes for his journal while walking, not at all paying attention to his surroundings.

Matvey didn't know what changed Midoriya. That day, when they were supposed to go to the gym and train together, he had told him that he wanted to give up on his dream of being a hero. Then after meeting All Might, it was like he was more motivated than ever to be a hero.

Matvey wasn't sure what Midoriya and All Might talked about, he left as soon as he got his selfie with the hero, but whatever it was sure must've been life changing.

"Yo Midoriya!" Matvey shouted, breaking Midoriya away from his journal.

"Oh, hey Matvey," Midoriya responded, weakly raising his arm to greet his neighbor.

"Just got finished with arm day huh?"

The green haired teenager let out a shaky laugh, "More like everything from the waist up day."

"Geez, seems like you're training harder than me," Matvey joked.

"Yeah well, I got to train twice as hard to make up for being quirkless."

"Yeah I hear ya, just don't over work yourself though."

"Trust me I won't, I was just writing down a schedule of what I'm gonna be doing for the next few weeks."

"Oh, so this means you won't be going to the gym with everyone?" The pink curly haired teen asked.

"No, I can still go with everyone, in fact… my trainer said that it's best to work out with friends."

Matvey shot Midoriya a look of uninterest and began to walk in the other direction, "You don't have to hide the identity of your trainer. I know you're working with All Might."

Midoriya waved his hands out in a defensive manner and followed behind him, "Y-yeah I know! I just wanted to keep everything as hush as possible."

After taking the photo of All Might with Midoriya, Matvey had showed everyone in school the photo. After doing this this improved Matvey's already high popularity he had at Tatooka and it also prompted for everyone at Tatooka to try befriending Midoriya. After what he tried to do to the slime monster made it around the news, he was kind of a local celebrity because of it.

Midoriya didn't want that kind of attention brought on him, but what came with it was some new friends. Friends from a prestigious private school for rich kids. Friends that were able to build up his confidence and help make him loosen up. Another great perk of having them around as friends was that nobody in school bothered him anymore, even Bakugo. Kids from Tatooka are seen as the upper echelon of cool, so it amazed everyone from Aldera to see them hanging out with Midoriya of all people.

As for how Matvey figured out that All Might was helping Midoriya train…

"Well I don't know how hush you can possibly keep it when you're waking up everyone so early in the morning when you leave. Not to mention, I can hear through the vents, you're always muttering about training with All Might and 'Ten Months of Hell' or whatever."

"I-I can't help that our walls are paper thin. Besides, me and my mom can hear you work out at night making it hard for us to sleep, so it's only fair if I wake you early morning." Midoriya countered.

Matvey rolled his eyes, "Well anyways, you don't need to worry about anyone else knowing, I haven't told anyone."

Midoriya let out an appreciative sigh, "Thanks, it's just another seven months, after that I take the entrance exam for U.A."

"Great! I'm sure seven months will fly on by," Matvey beamed sarcastically.

"I know it seems like a long time away, but with all the kids around the country trying to enter U.A. I can't afford to take my foot off the gas pedal for a second. After all, with someone like you trying to get into U.A. I have to be my best."

"Aww~. Thanks for compliment Midoriya," Matvey jokingly cooed, "But nah, I'm not planning to take the entrance exam."

"Huh?" Midoriya questioned.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get my teachers and trainers to allow me to take the recommendations test that's coming before that. My grades, have gotten better and they think I have a good shot of getting accepted that way."

"Wow… I hear they only accept a small few of the students taking it. I think I'll probably stick with the regular entrance exams, but good luck trying to take the recommendations test."

"Hm, save the luck for the others," Matvey confidently stated, scoffing at the word luck used by his neighbor, "Matvey Zhuravlyov is all skill baby!" He then pointed a thumb at himself to help drive home his confidence, causing Midoriya to inwardly cringe.

The pair then continued walking home under the summer night sky.

…

February had come. The long and strenuous school year was almost coming to an end for the foreign born Matvey, but he managed to stick through it and improved his grades, his physical and quirk capabilities, fighting prowess and physique just for this day.

Matvey and another Tatooka student was accepted to take the recommendations test walked up a hill to make it to the test site that would be held at U.A. They weren't the only one's walking, as there were many different middle school students from all around going to the same place as well. Everyone was wearing winter clothing as the temperature was chilly in the early February morning.

"Damn. How much longer do we have to walk Juzo?" Matvey asked, wanting to get from outside and inside of a warm building.

The skull faced student took out his phone and checked the distance, "We're almost there, like 4 more minutes."

Both students were wearing their blue and yellow Tatooka issued gym clothes under their suit and ties.

Matvey sighed, "Man I wish I could just use my quirk; I'd make it here from my house in a matter of minutes."

"Well at least we're making the first step to getting our license to use our quirks out in public."

"Yeah," Matvey agreed, "Do you know if anyone else from our class is showing up? Is it just us two?"

"Yup, the school only chose us two to represent our class. It's crazy how they chose you out of everyone else to take the test, I mean your grades aren't even anything remarkable."

The Russian gave his friend a smirk, "Well, when you have the skills like I do, the physique of a stone sculpture and the endurance of a horse, grades are irrelev-" Matvey was about to finish his cocky spiel about himself when he was interrupted by a sharp sting that hit him in his right shin, bringing him down to the ground.

"OW!" Yelped the Russian.

"Dude are you okay!?" Juzo asked the down Russian, kneeling down to check on him.

Matvey put a hand on the spot on his thigh that brought the sudden jolt of pain.

"Yeah, I think I might be bleeding though…" He said, regaining his composure as the pain was slowly beginning to fade away.

The beige hair colored teenager then brought his attention to what caused his friend's pain. It was a short female student with long blonde hair and two big horn growing out from the top of her head. She was bent down tying to pick up coin that was on the ground when Matvey walked into her sharp horns. Her already short figure made her appear practically unseen from the tall Russian who was busy talking with his friend.

The girl leapt up and began to apologize vigorously with a weird accent, "Oh no! I'm so sorry about that! I didn't mean to hurt you! It was an accident! I swear!"

When she rose up to her feet, the two could see from the hooves that were her feet, the way her legs were built, her nose and the small blond tail that she was supposed to be a horse.

Despite her many apologies, Juzo wasn't all to forgiving.

"You should be sorry! With those horns of yours, it's a good thing he's- "

"Actually, I'm okay! Don't' you worry about a thing!" Matvey said interrupting his friend from further condemning the girl, shooting the girl a cheesy reassuring grin.

The horse girl put her hands on her chest, "That's great to hear. I was afraid I really hurt you."

Matvey then rose up to his feet and waved his hand dismissively, "No, no, no, it's all good, you only pricked my skin."

Juzo quirked an eyebrow at Matvey's sudden change in status.

"Well that's good. Are you guys heading to the recommendations test?" The girl asked

"Yeah, you are too?" Matvey asked.

The horse girl nodded, "Yup! I'm coming over from America! If you couldn't tell from my accent…" She giggled out the last sentence in such a cute way which almost took Matvey's breathe away, "Speaking of accents, I noticed that you have one as well! I know it may be rude to guess where someone is from, but would you happen to be from Russia?"

"правильно! Straight from the Motherland!"

"That's so cool! It's nice to know that I'm not the only foreigner here," The girl then put her hand out for a handshake, "My name's Pony Tsunotori and my quirk is Horn Cannon."

Both Matvey and Juzo gave a look of disbelief at each other.

'_Her name's actually Pony?' _They both thought.

"… Well my name's Juzo Honenuki and my quirk is Softening."

"And my name's Matvey Zhuravlyov and my quirk is Angel Wings."

"Ooohh, both those quirks sound so cool!"

Hearing the American girl give him a compliment gave Matvey the confidence to try and make a move on her.

"Glad you feel that way about it. I'd love to show you my wings sometime after the test is over~ I can probably fly you around if you want." Matvey tempted.

"I'd love that! It'd be great if I can see yours too Juzo!" Pony encouraged, not getting the true meaning of Matvey's invitation, much to his chagrin.

"Eh… sure… I can probably come along too, but we should probably move it and before we're late."

Pony eyes widened, "That's right! It'll be bad if we're late to the test!" The girl then started quickly galloping away on all fours, much to the two Tatooka students surprise.

Juzo glanced back at his classmate, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hell No! It hurts like a bitch and I AM bleeding. It's actually starting to leak down my pants leg now. Let's get to the school so I can clean it up." Matvey said, walking back up the hill, this time with a noticeable limp.

Juzo started walk with him, "If you're not okay, why'd you act like as if you are?"

Matvey gave Juzo a look of faux anguish, "Because, going to an all-boys school, we hardly get to see any girls and I wasn't about to let a cute potential future classmate of mine think she hurt me. I can probably walk it off, but I still have to clean it."

All Juzo could do was let out a bemused sigh towards his friend.

…

After what seemed to an eternity the two boys finally made it up the hill and looked at the prestigious U.A. academy that overlooked the city of Musutafu. It's reflective giant glass walls of the building showed a distorted view of the part of the city's skyline and the forest trees that led up to it. At the entrance of the building was a blue detector that had two staff members of the school help check in every student that showed up for the exam.

Prior to the day of the exam, U.A. had mailed out special passes for all of those taking the recommendations so they can enter the school grounds without triggering any alarms.

One of the staff at the gate was a tall and muscular man with grey hair, a scar on the left side of his face with two canines coming from his lower jaw giving him the appearance some type of dog. He was dressed in what seemed to be his hero costume, a red skintight suit, an orange mask over his eyes with a weird tube coming from one of his vambraces and into his back. The other person looked like as if he had just woken up from a good night's sleep. He was much smaller and slimmer compared to the other staff member, he had messy unkept black shoulder length hair to match his black long sleeve shirt and black pants. He had a long scarf wrapped around his collar and a utility belt.

The two Tatooka boys showed the staff their passes and entered the front courtyard of the school.

"Holy Shit. Do you know who those two where!?" Juzo asked, seemingly starstruck about the two staff members that they had just passed.

"Uhh… If I give you the right answer am I gonna win special prize or something?" Matvey countered, causing Juzo's face to blank.

"… That was the Blood Hero: Vlad King and the Eraser Hero: Eraser Head! I can't believe they actually have those two as teachers here. This school is really the number one." Juzo concurred.

"Hmm." Hummed Matvey as he checked his phone. They had 15 more minutes until they were required to go to the auditorium.

"There you guys are!" Said a very familiar voice

The two turned at the source of the voice.

"Oh, it's you. You ready for the exam Pony?" Matvey asked.

The horse girl jumped up in the air to convey her energy, "You know it! The regular entrance exam, is always there for us, but I'd love the enroll here and- "

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY! I HOPE EVERYONE HERE IS READY TO GIVE IT THEIR ALL TODAY! PLUUUUUSSSSS ULTRAAAAAAAA!"

Everybody in the front entrance of the school turned their heads to the voice that was way too loud, especially with it being so early in the morning. Everyone's eyes were wide open on a young man with a shaved head that was currently smashed down into the ground.

The courtyard was silent as the shaved head kid picked his head up to reveal a bloody forehead. He scanned his surroundings and spotted the skull faced Juzo, horse like Pony and the curly pink haired Matvey. The bloodied teenager then dashed towards them.

"HEY THERE! MY NAME'S INASA YOARASHI! WHAT'S YOURS!?" He yelled.

Pony, Juzo and Matvey took a defensive stance not knowing what to expect from the bloody teenager. Luckily, he stopped before they were in arms reach of them. Taking a good look at the kid, they realized that he was abnormally big. He was slightly taller than Matvey and had more mass and muscle about him.

Juzo was the first to speak, "M-my name's Juzo… Are you okay there?" The tan skinned teenager pointed to his own forehead to give the overly enthusiastic kid a signal.

Inasa brought a hand to his forehead and wiped some of the blood coming down from his forehead as if it was just sweat, "Oh don't worry about! I like to consider this a side effect of passion!" He declared, "Anyways, the reason why I came to you was because I thought you all looked pretty peculiar, so I just wanted to know who you were!" The tall boy stated innocently, not knowing how that statement came across as rude to the three.

"Eh… M-my name's Pony. Pony Tsunotori."

"And mine's Matvey Zhuravlyov-"

Before the Russian could get out another word, the taller boy interrupted him, "NO WAY! YOU WOULDN'T HAPPEN TO BE RELATED TO RADOMIR ZUHURAVLYOV WOULD YOU!?" He screamed out, letting everyone hear who Matvey's father was, much to his dismay.

"Y-yeah. And you wanna maybe tone it down a little?" He asked, sending an annoyed look at the hyperactive Inasa.

"Oh, sure thing. It's just, I heard a lot about his son coming to school here in Japan for enrollment into U.A. So, it's just so surreal to actually see his son in person!" Inasa beamed. The blood on his forehead wasn't stopping as it began to drip down from his face and onto the red brick tiles on the ground. The dripping sound broke Inasa's passionate state and seemingly brought him back down from his passionate high.

Juzo took this opportunity to try and get everyone away from the obnoxiously loud giant, "Well anyways, we should probably get going to the auditorium."

Matvey and Pony also followed along with Juzo.

"Y-yeah, we hope to see you inside Inasa!" Pony bubbled, inwardly hoping he wouldn't follow them.

The three were huddled up together as they walked away.

They got to the front doors of the school when Matvey spoke up, "You guys go on ahead, I got use the bathroom- "

"YOU'RE GONNA GO TO THE BATHROOM TOO MATVEY!? WE CAN BOTH GO TOGETHER THEN!" Screamed the overly loud boy, garnering a few strange looks from everybody who could hear.

People began to murmur as Matvey can feel the perception of a cool foreigner draining away because of the boundary stepping Inasa.

He was about to tell the much taller boy off, but he ran past him, "I'll race you there! Last one's a rotten egg!"

Matvey stared off in the direction Inasa went, "…What the fuck… is wrong with that guy?" he perplexed.

Juzo then placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder "I don't know man," he then started to walk away in the other direction with Pony following behind, "but try not to have too much fun in there with him."

Matvey shot his classmate a look of exaggerated ire, "SCREW YOU!" he shouted, going the other direction his friend went.

Back at the entrance, the two staff members had finished scanning passes and began to make their way into the building.

"… So… he brought his son to enroll in U.A. huh?" The scruffy black cladded teacher said to himself.

…

Matvey followed the signs to the bathroom. He entered through the door and saw the same loud boy in the bathroom dabbing a wet paper towel to the cut on his forehead. Like a predator, Inasa turned and saw his prey.

"There you are! Did you get lost along the way!?"

Matvey groaned quietly, "No, I wasn't running."

"Aww, was I not loud enough for you?"

Matvey went over to one of the toilet stalls and put his foot on the toilet to raise his right pants leg, "No, actually you were as quiet as a church mouse there," Matvey stated sarcastically.

"Wow, people usually tell me I'm too loud for them," Inasa commented, not at all getting the sarcasm.

This caused Matvey to let out an exasperated sigh. He crumbled up a wad of toilet paper and applied it to the puncture wound that was left by Pony's horn.

Matvey wasn't fully aware when a large presence came from behind his back.

"Woah, where'd that come from?" Inasa asked getting a little too close to Matvey.

Matvey jumped a little when Inasa spoke up, "N-nothing."

He then squeezed through the space between Inasa ribs and the walls of the stall to get out of the stall he was practically trapped in. He then went to the sink to soak the up wad of toilet paper and applied it again to the wound. The wound was painful, but not painful enough to be hindrance to Matvey.

"Besides, I think you should be more worried about yourself with that cut on your forehead. With the test starting soon it may be a problem for you."

Inasa smacked a hand to his to his freshly healed forehead, "It won't! As I said this is a side effect of having as much passion as I do!" As he said this, blood starting to come down his forehead again from the smack he gave it.

Matvey gave Inasa a bored look and started to make his way to the door, "… Well anyways, we should probably get going." He tossed the bloodied wet ball of tissue and pulled back down his pant leg.

"Hey wait!"

Matvey stopped in his tracks and looked back at Inasa.

"Before we head to the exam, you mind telling me your reason for being a hero?" The taller boy had a strangely serious look on his face, with the blood coming down from it not phasing him one bit, "I know it may seem like a strange thing to ask, but… I just wanted to know why choose to be a hero and not just be a fighter like your dad? Is it passion that drives you to be a hero!?"

Matvey narrowed his eyes and peered down at the ground, "Because… I don't know… I feel like I can make better use of my abilities as a hero… and… when my dad attended U.A. he got expelled, so I don't want the Zhuravlyov name to be tied to failure when it comes to U.A. "

Inasa tilted his head, "Hmph… so you're doing it because of family too…"

"Yeah," Matvey answered, "you are too?"

Inasa's wide smile came back on his face, "Yep! But not to avenge them or anything," Inasa added, "All my family went to Shiketsu, in fact my cousins and sister are all enrolled there now!"

Matvey raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had heard about Shiketsu, it's a school that matches U.A. in terms of prestige, only thing is, is that it's in the West, far away from U.A. in the east.

"Well if your family is all in Shiketsu, why try out for U.A.?" Matvey asked, inwardly hating himself for actually getting invested in what Inasa said to him.

"Because I don't want to have my acceptance to a top tier school like Shiketsu just handed to me. If I took their entrance exam, my family would just pull some strings to get me admitted… AND THAT'S NOT WHAT MAKES A HERO!" Inasa said, nearly giving Matvey a heart attack from raising his voice so randomly, "A hero shouldn't be able to get everything he wants just based off of nepotism! A hero has to be passionate about their work! Be passionate about helping people! Be passionate about leading society on the path of righteousness! That's why coming to U.A. would bring the best out of me! There's no one here that would hinder my journey to be number one! PLUS ULTRA!" Inasa finished, raising a fist in the air after giving out a passionate speech.

Matvey blankly stared at the tall boy before digging a finger in his ear to clean it out from how loud the boy delivered his speech, "Well Mr. Passion, we should probably get going if you wanna be number one." Matvey then left the bathroom, leaving a very pumped up Inasa behind.

"Oh! You're right! Can't be late to the test!"

…

The two made their way down the halls, following signs to the auditorium where they would have to hear a speech before taking the exam.

"I seriously can't believe we're actually here in U.A. though. These are the same halls that all the greats have walked in!" Inasa beamed, looking around the school with an almost childlike glee.

"Yeah, I know…" Matvey said, trying his best to tune out the giant's ramblings.

The pink haired teenager couldn't tune out Inasa's ramblings any further when the taller boy brought a cellphone in his face.

"Hey, could you do me a favor? Can you take a picture of me in front of this trophy case here?" Inasa asked.

Matvey stared over at the trophy case on the wall of the hallway. It was a giant case filled with all types of trophies, pictures and signed memorabilia from all the U.A. alumni.

Matvey reluctantly took the cell phone as Inasa ran towards the case for the picture. While Inasa was striking a pose, Matvey took a few steps back to try and get all of the case in the shot. He was ready to take the shot as he touched the snap button to take the picture.

The phone made a flashing sound. Matvey looked at the photo he took on Inasa's phone and saw that there was someone wearing a blue hoodie walking into the shot, ruining the photo.

He looked over to the side and noticed that the photobomber kept on walking, not at all stopping for what he did. There was plenty of room behind Matvey for everyone to walk around, so for the guy to just walk through and ruin the shot was uncalled for.

"Hey! You couldn't see me taking a photo here?" Matvey scolded.

When the person didn't stop to turn around, Matvey then started to walk towards the hooded person to try and get their attention.

"I know you hear me talking- "

"Hey, hey, hey, it's all fine Matvey! We could just take another photo!" Inasa urged, running over to Matvey to try and calm him down. Inasa then turned to the hooded person and wanted to make sure that there was no harm done, "We _were_ taking up a lot of space, so I apologize… for…"

Inasa was about to apologize to the hooded person but he lost his voice when the hooded person turned, pulled out an earbud and glared at the two.

The hooded person was around their age and had a disfigured face, with heterochromatic eyes and hair that was the length of his cheek. His most noticeable feature was that the bangs for his hair were split white on one side and red on the other.

"This is a recommendations test, not a museum," The hooded student said, as coldly as possible. He then popped his earbud back in his ear and walked off.

"Doesn't mean you can't just walk around then asshole!" Matvey countered, letting the person go, "говнюк …" he swore at him, using his native tongue. He then brought his attention back to the bigger student, "You wanna take another photo?"

Inasa didn't react when the Russian spoke to him. He was staring at the back of the hooded person as he walked down the stairs to get to the auditorium. Inasa's face was that of dismay and bitterness, which was strange to Matvey because he about was ready to apologize to the guy. Inasa was brought back to reality by a light tap to the shoulder.

"I know you've been asked this a lot today but, you okay?" Matvey asked, actually concerned for the shaved head boy.

"Uhh… y-yeah. I'm fine… let's just… go to the auditorium" Inasa said lethargically, walking towards to stairs.

Matvey raised an eyebrow at the drastic change in Inasa's behavior and followed.

_**AN: And that is chapter 4 everyone. I was able to introduce many more characters into the story and can't wait to develop the story even more. Again, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Translations:**_

правильно! - Correct!

говнюк - Shithead 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All the students were all in the auditorium of U.A. to attend the morning speech that was supposed to be led by one of the staff members of the school. With all the students selected for the recommendation in one area, it showed that there were only a few dozen students chosen. 30 maybe 40 were there.

Matvey wanted to try and sit near his Tatooka classmate Juzo but saw that he had already found a seat with Pony with no extra seats to try and sit around or next to them. Realizing he was stuck with the taller Inasa, Matvey had picked a seat in the back as they had arrived near the start time of the speech. The room was dark with a little light illuminating from the stage up front with the curtain closed.

The curly haired teen glanced over at the now very serious Inasa sitting next to him, _'Geez, that guy must've really got to him.'_

He decided to speak up, "Hey, don't let that guy bother you too much. We have a test ahead of us… so just try and focus on that," Matvey said, trying to be supportive.

Inasa didn't even move a muscle when he was given the words of encouragement. A scowl was still plastered on his face with his eyes still focused on the stage.

"… Do you know who that was?" Inasa asked sternly.

"Uh… No?" Matvey responded inquisitively.

Inasa sighed and turned his head to look at the Russian, "That was Shoto Todoroki… the son of number two hero Endeavor."

Matvey eyes shot wide open at what Inasa said, "He's his son? Holy crap… he must be the real deal then."

Matvey had never met Endeavor, but he did read about him. From what he knew, he was a no-nonsense type of hero with an obsession of being the number one hero. This obsession would make him a cold and brutal hero that people try to avoid.

"He's more than that though, he was trained relentlessly by his father and he's someone who was made specifically through a quirk marriage. He inherited both fire and ice as his quirk."

"Both fire and ice!?" Matvey blurted out.

Inasa nodded, looking back at stage, "Yeah, so if he's here then we all have to push it to the limit."

Matvey could only continue to look at Inasa, _'Seems like just seeing that guy must've flipped a switch in him… Guess I have to do the same if that guy is as good as he says he is.'_ The angel then palmed both hands on the side of his face and pulled his face back as a way to get himself ready for the test.

The students in the auditorium were still chatting amongst themselves as the speech was about to start any second.

Suddenly, the entire room went pitch black and voice began to speak to everyone over the speakers.

"Good Morning everyone, is everybody ready for today…" the mysterious voice asked unenthusiastically.

A few students responded with some tired murmurs.

The mysterious voice spoke again only this time with a ton of more energy in their voice.

"I said… IS EVERYBODY READY FOR THE RECOMMENDATIONS TEST!"

Suddenly the curtains were pulled aside and there stood the hero Present Mic right in the middle of the stage with a large electronic display behind him showing the U.A. logo in giant gold letters. To his side where other staff members dressed in costume, all likely assigned to oversee the test.

The students were once again mumbling tiredly, not at all phased by the loud introduction.

"Everyone still tired huh… WELL WAKE UP EVERYBODY! THIS RIGHT HERE IS THE RECOMMENDATIONS EXAM FOR ENTRY INTO U.A.!"

The students were still cold as there was little reaction.

'_Wow… Present Mic is a teacher here too? I thought he just did radio…' _Matvey thought.

"Tough crowd huh? WELL NO MATTER, LET'S GET THIS EXAM STARTED EVERYBODY!"

The display behind the energetic speaker had changed into an outline of what appeared to be a schedule.

"Today is going to be a little tight for you all, so I'm gonna give you all a little rundown on how this day is going to go! As you can see the first portion of our day is going to be for the written test! Hope you little geniuses studied well! After that you will all be taking the practical portion of the exam, where you'll be able to use your quirks and test your skill in a variety of trials and obstacles! And at the end of it all, you'll be interviewed that the pro hero staff here U.A.!"

Many students in the auditorium began to talk amongst themselves, all in confusion. When the students received their selection letter in the mail, they were given an outline of how the test would go and nowhere on the outline they had received did it say anything about an interview.

"OH, WHAT'S THAT? EVERYBODY SEEMS TO BE SO CONFUSED!" Present Mic brought a hand to his ear to seemingly tease the students.

A scarred small bear/mouse/dog hybrid creature wearing a fancy suit with orange sneakers then took the microphone from the much taller black cladded blonde, "Good Morning everyone, pleased to see all of you bright students here today! My name is Nezu and I am the Principle of this prestigious school," It eloquently spoke.

"Now, I understand the confusion around the room by the announcement of our new test for everyone, but it's just there to see to analyze and gauge everyone to see how you will all respond to certain situations and to know how to best go about teaching you students. There are no wrong answers in the interview portion of the test, so please answer every question given to you as honestly and truthfully as possible. The interviews are only there to best serve you!"

The animal hybrid then tilted its head to the side as he finished his statement about the interview, causing most of the females and some of males in the audience to gush over the adorableness of the well-dressed creature.

"Aww~" Cooed Inasa, catching Matvey completely off guard. The stern and serious displayed by the bigger student was seemingly gone as he put his hands together and began to gush over the current speaker with everyone else.

'… _Well I guess he's kinda back to normal now… Wait why the fuck do I care!?' _Matvey asked in his mind, knocking his head with his fist as if it was a door.

"Now moving on from that. If you look closely on your entrance passes, you'll see that there is a letter stamped next to your name. That letter will be the group that you are placed in." Nezu then pressed a button, causing the screen behind them to change, showing the faces of all the staff currently present on the stage with a letter between A-E shown beside them, "That letter will correlate to the teacher shown here on the screen. When this is all said and done, please be sure to report to the appropriate teacher."

Matvey looked at his pass and saw the letter C stamped next to his name.

"So, you're a C too huh? Guess that means we're together on this one!" Inasa commented, peering over Matvey's pass.

The Tatooka student slumped down in his seat, "Oh… great."

Looking at the screen, the scruffy looking black hair staff member at the entrance gate had the C next to his face. Meaning that the two would have to report to him.

"AND THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY KIDS! MORE WILL BE EXPLAINED AS YOU REACH EACH PORTION FOR THE EXAM! NOW BEFORE I SIGN OFF, LET ME HEAR YOU ALL SOUND OFF OUR SCHOOL MOTTO! ARE YOU READY!?" Present Mic asked, garnering little to no response from the crowd.

Not deterred by the silence, he still bellowed out the famous motto used by school, "GO BEYOND! PLUSSSSS ULTRAAAAAA!"

"YEAH! PLUS ULTRA!" Shouted a sole Inasa. The shaved head teenager had a few strange looks sent his way, but he ultimately didn't pay them any mind.

Matvey gave Inasa a strange look too before getting out his seat and leaving the auditorium at the conclusion of the speech along with the other students.

…

The students gathered at the classrooms that was given to them for the written portion of the exam. There were about 7 to 6 students to each letter, all of which were given their own separate rooms.

Matvey and Inasa of the C group walked in the testing room together, spotting the tired black-haired teacher at the desk at the front of the room snuggled well in a yellow sleeping bag watching a video on his phone.

The teacher turned to the two boys and just stared at them before looking back at his phone.

"Take a seat anywhere, the test will begin in a few minutes," He tiredly said.

The two students were befuddled at the sight of the teacher lounging away in a sleeping bag, but they made their seats nonetheless. They were early, so not everyone was there yet. As time went on, more students filled in the seats, one of which being Shoto Todoroki, causing Inasa to tense up again, but not as bad as before.

Shoto sat in the back, far away from the others.

Giving off a sigh, the teacher pulled himself out of the sleeping bag and pulled out a piece of paper to read from.

"Congratulations. You've all been chosen for a test to show your promise and all the hard work you've all… whatever," The teacher said crumpling the sheet and tossing it aside. He then picked up a stack of papers at the desk and passed each student a thick packet of paper that was their test.

"My name is Shota Aizawa, and I am going to be overseeing Group C. We're going to get started on the written portion of the exam, you'll have 40 minutes to complete it. No looking around, eyes on your paper, no talking… you get the point I'm sure. Any questions?" He asked. When he received no response, he uttered to everyone to begin the test as he went back to his desk.

…

Matvey was the last student to finish the test as he struggled to complete it. He knew he was going to have trouble with the written test, but he also believed that he would more than make up for it during the practical portion of the exam. Like the other students, he didn't know what to expect for the interviews, but he'd just have to wing it.

After everyone turned in their test, Aizawa told everyone to follow him to the locker room where they'll change into their gym clothes to start the practical test. When the students reached the locker rooms, they all got to reunite with the students from the other letter groups.

A hand had gripped the shoulders of the Russian angel as he began to take off his suit and tie. Matvey turned around and saw Juzo already dressed down to the blue and yellow gym uniform provided to them from Tatooka, "Hey Matvey, didn't see you at the auditorium. Hanging out with your new best friend?" The classmate said in a teasing fashion.

"Ha, real funny… you trying to make a move on that American girl?" he asked back, causing the skull face student to turn red.

"N-No, I'm not trying to make any moves on her! Unlike you, I don't try to make moves on any girl in sight."

Matvey scoffed at his friend, "Whatever. How do you think you did on the written exam?" he asked, changing the subject.

"The written test? Oh, I aced it, but I feel like a lot of the other kids did too, so it's not much to go off of." Juzo said, rather nonchalantly.

Hearing Juzo say that didn't help Matvey feel better about his performance of the first part of the exam.

"Oh, well good for you I guess, I think I just did enough to get by. So, I got to go all out on the practicals." Matvey said.

"Well good luck with that having that Todoroki kid in your group." Juzo said, walking away from his friend.

Matvey had finally dressed down to his gym uniform too, "Well, if he's as good as everybody says he is then it's gonna be more sweet when**I**steal the spotlight! "he declared to the departing Juzo.

…

The five groups were sent to their own individual location around the school for their practicals. The location that Group C was sent to was that of a large open gymnasium with concrete floors.

"We're here at the Gym Gamma building of U.A. We'll go through a total of four tests to see what you all got. Each test will showcase your skill individually. Some will involve you using your quirk, and some will test you physically and mentally. There's a chance for everyone to show their stuff, so do all you can for each test." The instructor deadpanned, failing to come across as supportive for the students.

"Our first test will be a race to around the gymnasium. All of you will be racing around the gym individually in laps of two. Some of your quirks may not be beneficial at all towards speed, but as I said, there will be more tests to take." He instructed, making everyone take note of the running track around the gymnasium.

'_Hmm, a race around the gym… My flight speed is good, but making turns is gonna be rough for me. I gotta think of how to use my quirk for this,' _Matvey thought.

"Alright, first one up is Inasa Yoarashi," Aizawa ordered.

The shaved head student came up to the front of the starting line and got in set position with the instructor to the side of the track with a stopwatch in his hand. The rest of the test takers were standing against the wall, far away from the track.

'_Come to think of it, I never asked Inasa what his quirk was…'_

"On your mark, get set… go. "As the instructor finished the countdown, a huge gust of wind had hit him as well as the rest of the students, almost taking everyone off their feet.

Inasa was already at the end of gym beginning to make his turn around the track. There was a huge force of wind following him as he was practically flying through the track. The wind was keeping him hovered above the ground as he was already close to finish his two laps.

"PLUUSSSS ULLTRAAA!" boomed the shaved head student, crossing the finish line with quick time. The high-pressure winds in the gymnasium died down as he finished.

Inasa looked around and saw the state of everyone and humbly apologized, "S-sorry about that. I sometimes forget to limit myself sometimes."

The tired teacher sighed and fixed himself, "Don't. When you're out there racing to a crime scene, you sometimes need to use your full ability to make it there in time. Nice job, next up is… Shoto Todoroki."

The quiet student made his way to the starting line, eyes focused squarely on the task ahead.

"Wait, aren't you gonna tell me my time?" Inasa asked.

"No. You all just need to worry about completing the tests. If I told you how you all did, you'd all try to compete with each other, try not to worry about how others did and just do **your** best." Aizawa said.

Inasa made his way back to the rest of the students, not before catching a glance at Shoto.

"Damn, you want to give a warning to everybody on what to expect from your quirk?" Bleated Matvey, fixing his hair as best as he could with his hands.

Inasa only grinned and laughed, "Yeah, I should've been more aware of my surroundings, but Mr. Aizawa's right, especially during the recommendations exam, I can't afford to hold back." He said, "Anyway, I guess it's only right if I ask about your quirk Matvey."

"Oh, well my quirk is Angel Wings… they allow me to fly and soar through the air… and now that I say it, it seems kind of… lame compared to yours and that Todoroki kid."

"What!? Don't' say that! There are way worse quirks out there compared to yours!" Inasa objected, not realizing that he didn't really help boost Matvey up with that statement.

"… Thanks." Matvey replied, slightly dejected.

Back at the starting line, Shoto was ready to start his laps. Aizawa counted down from three and off he went, gliding through the track, leaving a trail of tall, thick ice crystals behind him.

The temperature of the room, like when Inasa went, had dropped significantly. The cold emanating the ice created by Shoto was an inconvenience to everyone to put it lightly. The students on the side were all shivering, teeth chattering from the cold.

He was using his quirk the same way Inasa was, but he wasn't going the same speed. He was slightly slower, and he knew it. He had crossed the finish line with furrowed brow.

The instructor clicked his stopwatch and jot down the time, "N-nice job Shoto. Before I send you back with the group, can I ask you to melt down the ice you left on the track?" Aizawa calmly asked, also shivering while pointing a thumb to the tall pillars of ice made by the quiet and mysterious student.

The fire and ice quirk user stared at what was left over from his turn, "… I don't have proper control of my fire side… so it's best if I don't."

Before he could be dismissed by the instructor, he had already began walking back to the group.

Aizawa's eyebrow twitched as he sighed. He knew that the kid was hiding something from everyone for some reason, but he let it go.

"Alright fine… Matvey you're up next, but I got to go get something to melt the ice here, so hold on." The teacher had left the gymnasium and with in the minute he had came back with a flamethrower. The students were shocked to see the tired teacher holding such a device as he used to melt the ice away from the track.

"Woah! Is that the same flamethrower that they just released on the internet?" Asked an excited Inasa.

"Yeah… I was trying to get one of them for myself, but my dad would kill me if I went on got it without-" The pink angel then clapped his face with his hands for a second time to help him focus, "Wait… I need to get myself ready." He then walked away from the group and found a spot to himself. He then began to do some hip extensor stretches for preparation, "I know that he said that it's not a competition, but after seeing how well the first two did, I see the type of speed I'm gonna need if I want to keep up." Matvey said to himself.

…

Aizawa had walked around the track and melted it all away. It took a while, but the temperature was back to normal.

Matvey was at the starting line, still stretching as the delay was close to coming to an end.

The scarf wearing teacher got his stopwatch and clipboard and approached Matvey.

"You ready to start?" He asked, staring right into the eyes of the Russian, as if to analyze him.

"Yes sir!" Matvey yanked off his shirt and tossed it to the side. He then got into set position.

"Let's see what you got kid. Three… two… one… go."

As soon as Matvey heard the click on the stopwatch, he burst out from the starting line running.

'_I think I've gotten enough speed… wings don't fail me now!'_

Matvey had trained himself for months now on the perfect timing for the perfect takeoff. Having a good running start and then squatting down to leap up into the air while simultaneously flapping his wings at the perfect time made him get a lot of height off the ground he learned.

With him off to a great speedy start he squatted his legs and formed his pink angel wings and flapped them to get high off the ground. Wanting to get some more height from off the ground he flapped them some more, until he nearly reached the rafters.

The next step for him would be the for him to soar through the air. With the running track having steep curve and with their being no wind in the gymnasium, he wasn't going to be able to make that sharp a turn.

'_Gonna have to fly low and dip my feet to the ground to make the turns.'_

While high up in the air he allowed his wings to disappear, causing him to fall from tall heights he flew up to, much to the anxiety of the people in the gym.

As a kid, Matvey had to work hard to overcome his fear of heights and it wasn't until his father had the great idea to take his 11-year-old son skydiving so that he would get over his fear. He began to enjoy being high up in the air and just enjoyed having the freedom of letting air take control of him, it'd bring a smile on his face whenever he could fly freely. When he was confident enough, his father allowed him to jump out of a plane that he owned with no parachute and to use just his wings to guide him down to the ground safely. Needless to say, he did it successfully.

Back to current times, Matvey began to plummet down to the concrete ground, making sure to go with a nosedive while keeping his composure throughout. When he was low enough, he formed his wings again and fully extended it to soar through the air like a bird.

When he was close to making the turn, he used his feet to run around the curve. With the first curve over with he did the same procedure for each curve during the two laps until he reached the finish line.

He knew he wasn't gonna be as fast as the first two, but he'd like to think he at least had a good showing.

"Good job Matvey and nice job not becoming a stain on the ground. You can go back in with the group," The instructor sarcastically and tiredly said.

Matvey bowed to Aizawa and thanked him before he went back to the group.

'_Well… he at least seems more well-mannered than he was…' _the instructor thought.

…

After the rest of the group had their turn around the track, it was clear that Inasa had the fastest speed.

The students were then introduced to the second test. The instructor brought out a machine with buttons laid across a grid. It reminded Matvey and the others of a machine they'd find in an arcade.

"Our next test it going to be on your reflexes. The machine you see in front of you has buttons that will light up and you will have to hit them as quick as possible. You will not use your quirks for this test, this is a test of your natural reflexes. We're gonna follow the same order as our last test, so Inasa you're first," Aizawa instructed.

"Yes sir!" The energetic young man stepped up to the machine and got ready.

Aizawa counted down, "…Begin."

Inasa went and nearly busted the machine with how hard he'd press each button that lit up. In all, he didn't do that bad.

"Up next, is Shoto."

The quiet student had stepped up to the machine and did better than Inasa. His reaction time to each button had showed that he was trained well, hitting each button with precision.

"Up next, Matvey."

Matvey was ecstatic to get up to the machine. This is something he was trained in for his entire life. He was taught and excelled in Kickboxing and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu after being taught by some of the best in the world, so his reflex skills were top notch.

'_This test's in the bag,'_ he said cockily in his mind.

He made his way up, closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the teacher counted him down.

"Begin."

As soon as he was told to begin, it was like as if he had a device in ear telling him which buttons would light up with how fast he was going. His head was in a trance as his hands were like a blur, hitting the buttons with frightening precision. It wasn't until a whistle was blown that Matvey had gotten out from his trance-like state. The faces from the crowd looked shocked and surprised from the performance put out by Tatooka student.

"Good job Matvey. Next," Was all Aizawa said, before going back to jotting down notes on his clipboard.

"Thank you, sir," he replied, going back to the group.

When he made it back to the group, he was greeted by a very impressed Inasa.

"Holy crap Matvey! That was incredible! It looked like as if you were possessed out there!"

Matvey smugly grinned, "Yeah, well when you train with the best what can you really expect?"

…

After everyone went, everyone concluded in their mind that Matvey had the best reaction time out of everyone.

The next test that they were given was a test on rescuing civilians. The teacher had changed the location for Group C. Aizawa had taken them from the gymnasium to a big, urban area. There were giant buildings and streets to really make it give off a big city vibe.

"This is Ground Beta. As you can see this is made to resemble an urban environment, similar to the ones where you see most of the pro heroes' patrol. The next two tests will take place here," Aizawa said blankly.

"The next test you'll be doing is the villain apprehension test. For this test you will be using your quirks to stop a rampaging villain bot as best as you can. You can either destroy it, slow it down, or if you are smart enough, disable it, either way it must be stopped. Also, try to do as much damage to the area yourself as you take it down."

Loud rumblings came from the ground as the students felt something coming near them.

From around the corner of one of the buildings, a large green robot riding around with one wheel came around.

"This is the machine that you are all dealing with, we have more machines on standby if you are to destroy them. You all have 40 seconds to stop the machine. Inasa, you're first."

The machine was a few yards away from him when Inasa stepped out of the group to stand in front of the large machine.

"Begin!"

Suddenly, the giant lens on the front of the machine's head turned red as he turned and swung a giant metal arm at a building, causing massive damage to it.

Inasa had flied up to the robot's height using his quirk and using his quirk, generating strong winds around himself. In only a matter of seconds Inasa had created a giant tornado and directed it towards the robot toppling it over with ease. Unfortunately for Inasa, the robot had fell down and collided with one of the untouched buildings, causing unnecessary damage to it. He was aware of his folly as he outwardly cringed at what he made happened.

"Okay. Shoto your next," Aizawa said, wanting to hurry everyone along.

Shoto walked up to the new machine that was set for him, after Inasa damaged the previous machine.

"Begin!"

Almost immediately after Aizawa spoke those works, towering pillars of ice came forward the machine and it absolutely demolished it. The machine was stopped in seconds, as it failed to even move an inch. Shoto was already walking back to the group after stopping the robot.

Aizawa sighed, "More ice… we can move this test to another location. Follow me everyone," he said, ushering for everyone to come along.

After walking a few blocks away from the icy pillars left over by the Todoroki, Aizawa went along with the next participant.

"Matvey, you're next."

The Russian student walked up to face the robot.

'_Shit. I can't do much against a robot, I'm gonna have to find a way to take it down.' _Matvey thought.

Matvey was still concocting a plan to stop the robot when the instructor counted him down. He took his shirt off, to get himself fully prepared

"Begin."

Much like when Inasa first started, the machine swung an arm at a nearby building and destroyed it. Matvey was still wary on how to approach the massive machine, he looked around at his surroundings to find anything that can help him. It took him a while, but he took his focus on a sewer lid. He ran to it and squatted down to try and lift it up. Much to his surprise, it was loose. Realizing that he wasn't going to pick up with just his natural strength, he formed his wings to give him more strength to lift it.

Flapping his wings, he was able to finally lift it off the ground. With strong flaps, he flew himself up as quickly as possible as he wasted enough time just trying to get the lid off. The robot had destroyed multiple buildings before Matvey had came to it. Matvey flew up high and came down hard on the machine with the sewer lid.

The attack had caused the machine to slightly stumble from the impact left by the heavy lid crashing into it.

Driving the lid into the machine was hard work for Matvey as he also crashed into the machine with heavy force. He was laid out on the shoulder of the machine as the lid plummeted down to the ground. Pumped up on adrenaline, Matvey quickly rose back up from the machine's shoulder and noticed that there was a crack in the armor of the machine that showed its wires and configurations.

He ran to it and tried yanking and pulling at everything he could. The robot was still active, and it was still going around attacking the buildings showing that Matvey had little impact on the machine.

A horn was blown signifying that Matvey's time was up.

…

When it was all over, Shoto had the fastest time over everyone in stopping the robot.

With the final test coming up, Inasa, Matvey and Shoto wanted to make sure that they would have the more first place rankings compared to everyone.

Aizawa then brought the students to the opposite end of the city area, far away from the test site where they all stopped the machines. He guided the students to one tall building in particular. "The last test will be on civilian rescue. In this building are robots who are programmed to be helpless civilians. There is a bomb that is set to go off in three minutes, within that time frame you will have to rescue all or as many civilians as you can. You are to make sure that you and the civilians you rescue are away from the blast radius when the time on the bomb reaches zero. I will grade you on the speed of your rescues, the way you handle the civilians and how effective you all are during your time. Any questions?"

One hand was raised up.

"Yes Matvey."

"Y-Yeah, I-I-I was just wondering what'll happen if we're caught in the blast radius? I just… want to be safe," he asked, trying his best to cover his fear from overhearing the scenario.

Matvey's question was met with a quiet and awkward silence from everyone.

"… There's no bomb set to go off… it's just a test. Do you think we'd actually put a bomb out there to kill you kids?" Aizawa asked, actually amazed that the student from Tatooka believed that there would actually be a bomb.

Matvey read the vibe from everyone and got that it may have been stupid of him to assume that there would actually be any real danger.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and laughed, "N-No! It was just a language… barrier thing, that's all!"

The instructor sighed heavily and shook his head, _'He really is his son.'_

"Anyways, first up is Inasa."

"Alright! Ready when you are sir!" The shaved head teenager said eagerly as the rest of Group C stood back a safe distance.

"Begin."

Inasa's first course of action was to grab a nearby mailbox and fly up in the air with it. When he got up to one of the top floors, he threw the mailbox into one of the glass panes, shattering it, making it easy for him to enter and grab as many robots as he could before flying out the building. Using his strength and size, he could grab one in each of his two arms and using his wind quirk he could carry an extra one using just the power of his wind manipulation to guide the robot along with him. When he reached a safe distance from the building, he dropped off the robots and went back to the building and did the same thing back and forth for the three-minute time he had. Luckily for him, when his time was over, he was out of the blast radius of the bomb.

In total, Inasa saved a whopping 18 civilians.

"Good job Inasa, next up is Shoto."

Shoto waited for the countdown to begin and when it did, he ran into the building like a bat out of hell. Seconds later, a loud crash could be heard from inside the building. A few shards of glass had hit the ground, then a long trail of clear ice was made from the broken window and out came Shoto, carrying one machine while sliding down the trail of ice he made. He carried the machine a safe distance away from the building and made another trail of ice to get back to the building and rescue more robots. Like Inasa, he had employed the same procedure to go back and forth to the building. When three minutes were up, he and the last robot he rescued were a safe distance away from the building.

In total, Shoto saved 8.

"For the love of…" Aizawa mumbled under his breath. Much like the racing trial, Shoto had left behind giant trails of ice in the area, only this time they were everywhere, and they were high up in the air.

"Everyone wait here, I got to get something to clean all this up again," The instructor left the group alone for a second time.

Instead of coming back with a mini flamethrower, he came back with a giant tank robot, like the one what was used for the last test. The robot had gone around the training course with the sole purpose of melting all the ice left behind. The machine was able to shoot huge flames from its turret melting the ice quickly all while making sure to damage the rest of its surroundings as little as possible.

"I guess this would be a good time to mention that all the machines you see here are all made in help by the Support Department at U.A. If you are a student here, you'll make sure that you have a great connection with them," Aizawa informed, "Anyway, Matvey as soon as this machine is finished melting all the ice, you're up next."

"Yes sir!"

It took the machine about 3 minutes to melt away the ice and Matvey had devised a plan to go about saving as many people as he could. Unlike Inasa and Shoto, he couldn't maneuver himself around as freely. Matvey had learned from a young age that flying was quite difficult, there were many things to consider with each flap you would take with your wings and with how long his wings were, he had to be careful of the things around him.

He had taken his shirt off as Aizawa counted him down and Matvey started his test, just like Shoto. He charged into the building and ran up the stairs. After reaching the designated floor he opened the door and immediately grabbed a chair that was in the room with all the robots. He swung it at the window to smash it open and made sure to leave the chair in the room and not just hurl it outside where it could hurt someone. He grabbed a robot and flew out the smashed window pane. He flew away from the designated blast radius and flew back to the building as fast as he could. Not having the ability to have anything to quickly propel him high into the air cost him, as he could only make a few trips back and forth from the building.

In total he saved only 5.

…

It was grueling, but the practical exams were finally over. The students went back to the locker and got dressed back in their formal wear. Matvey liked to think he had a great showing, but it was clear that Inasa was the best out of everyone in their group. Matvey was busy tying his shoes when a big hand patted him on the back back.

"Man, you did good out there Matvey! I see why they selected you to take the test!" Inasa complimented.

He let out a humble chuckle, "Thanks, but don't flatter yourself, you did the best out of everyone out there. If anyone's bound to be a recommendation student, it ought to be you."

During the time of the test, Matvey had begun to warm up to the taller student. Sure, he was loud and annoying to most, but after spending most of the day with him, he got used to it. It wasn't like as if he himself wasn't considered annoying to some others as well.

Inasa had a large grin on his face when he was given the compliment, "You think so? Well then I guess we're both shoe-ins!"

The loud voice of the shaved head student caught the attention of another student in their group.

Shoto was by himself at his own locker. He got himself dressed and was prepared for the final stage of recommendation test, the interview. Underneath his cold exterior, much like everyone else, he wasn't sure what to expect for the interviews. He wasn't much of a talker and knew that he might struggle. The relentless, intense and stomach-churning training he went through with his father could all be for naught all because of some surprise extra exam that the school decided to throw at the students. He had expected himself to breeze through the practicals, but that was proven to be to be false as he was overshadowed in several of the exams of the test by other participants in his group. He'd hate to admit it, but he was slightly worried.

He glanced over to his side and saw the two other students that were in his group. The tall and oafish student and the Russian. They were joking around about their performances, giving each other compliments. It was something that Shoto didn't understand and something he didn't want to either. For now, he had to worry about the last part of recommendations test, nothing else mattered.

The son of the number two hero slammed his locker and proceeded out of the locker room.

The loud closing of the locker brought both Inasa's and Matvey's attention to the Todoroki who was currently leaving the room.

The Russian snickered at the sight of Shoto leaving with out saying a word to anyone, "You can tell that guy's pissed. He probably thought he was gonna waltz in here and sweep every test… boy was he wrong huh?" He joked.

Inasa was hesitant, but he let out a small disingenuous laugh, "Y-yeah. Anyway, we should head over to the interviews."

Matvey paused before speaking again, "… Uh sure… but before we do, I have to ask… what's up with you? Whenever that guy is around, you always get so serious. Why is that?"

Inasa winced at the question, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you always get so… tense," Matvey clarified.

Inasa wanted to try and dismiss the question with a lie but thought that Matvey would see through it.

"Fine… It's… it's because of Endeavor. When I was younger, I had a… pretty crappy run in with him. I asked him for an autograph and he glared at me when I was a kid, and those eyes that he glared at me with… were cold and full of hatred, and when his son glared at us earlier… it reminded me of when Endeavor looked down on me," Inasa explained, somewhat embarrassed by explaining himself. "I-It's… embarrassing… I know." He had his head down in shame over admitting his true feelings, expecting to get a laugh directed at him by the Russian.

"… Okay… So, I've known for like barely over a day, and I got to say that I really didn't expect that to be the reason why you act like that when that guy comes around," Matvey said truthfully.

Inasa was still bracing himself to get laughed at.

"I mean… I kind of get though… I did hear that Endeavor is a real dick sometimes and I guess it's no real surprise that his son's the same way. But still, you can't just let him get you like that every time he's around. I mean, if by chance you two are selected, he's gonna be around whether you like it or not. You gotta loosen up around him at some point."

After hearing his opinion, Inasa realized that Matvey wasn't going to mock him. He lifted his head and looked at the Russian student who was busy packing his gym clothes away in his bag.

"How do you think I should go about doing that?" he asked.

"Hmm… I really can't say for you, but I try not to let much get to me. As someone with pink hair like me, I would get a lot of shit flung at me, but I know that I 'm destined for something great and someday everyone would look at me as someone who's gonna bring a change in the world, so why would I let one bad moment with someone who's irrelevant in **my** grand scheme trip me up… but I guess Endeavor is far from irrelevant when it comes to being a hero in Japan… but y-you know what I'm trying to say right?"

The wind quirk user stared at Matvey before looking down at the ground, trying to wrap his head around what he said, "…Yeah… I guess you have a point… I tried to get over that moment with Endeavor for years. I even said that he's the type of hero I don't want to be, but whenever I read his name or saw his face in the news and now when I look at his son those feelings would always come back," He then took a deep breath and smiled creepily at Matvey, "But you're right, I can't let anyone, or anything stop me!"

He innocently smiled back at Inasa. "That's great man, say we should probably get- "

"Screw them!" Inasa continued, his voice getting louder and his smile slightly more deranged, "I'm gonna wipe that cold and hateful look off his face and make sure this day ends up a total failure for that Todoroki! I'm gonna kill this interview and make sure he leaves unselected! Thanks, Matvey!" Inasa yelled, running out of the locker room with a newfound passionate energy, leaving a perplexed Matvey behind.

The Russian examinee then zipped up his bag and followed behind, pretty far behind actually.

"_Man, that guy's crazy_."

_**AN: And there goes the fifth chapter. I tried to rush through the four tests, but I wanted to still put some thought and care to it and hopefully it shows. Apologies for any typos and grammatical errors. The next chapter is going to be on the last part of the recommendation's exam, the interviews. See you then and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It all came down to this. After a tough written test and the arduous practical tests, everyone in Group C had gathered around in a hallway to prepare themselves for the interviews that were about to take place. Aizawa, the instructor of the group, was in the teacher's lounge getting himself ready. With them all dressed back up in their formal wear, it seemed like as if they were all trying to apply for a top 50 business organization.

Not knowing what to expect, every student in the room began to practice as best as they could for an interview and with the aloof and hard to read Aizawa conducting the interview, they would be in for a difficult time.

While most were practicing their greetings and what to say in hypothetical questions that may be asked, Matvey was sitting down in a chair, calmly looking up at the ceiling. He was deep in thought, as he realized that the best course of action he could take would be for him to be himself.

'_I might not be the smartest person compared to all these people here, but I'm a genius when it comes to myself. That teacher seems like he could see through BS easily, so I got to get my reason and story straight.'_

He took his eyes from the ceiling and brought them back down to look at the room of students. The mysterious Shoto Todoroki, was at the opposite end of the room. He was casually reading a magazine that he found from a nearby magazine rack. Upon closer inspection, Matvey looked and took note that the magazine he was reading was that of "Hero World Japan: February 2015 Edition" and hidden in the very corner of the front cover was a small section dedicated to advertise "Present Mic's 20 tips for speaking your mind more clearly and freely."

'_Damn, so even he's worried too.'_

Matvey attention was shifted from Shoto and was brought to Inasa. The taller student was practicing his best way to introduce himself to Aizawa.

"Hello there! - No… Hi Mr. Aiz- no, that's not it either… How are you sir! My name's – wait should I use a contraction words for an interview?" He was rather loudly testing out various greeting to see which ones would sound best. With him facing the wall and bowing after each failed greeting, he was taking the last portion of the exam seriously.

"Damn, this is much harder than I thought… What's your plan for this Matvey?" Inasa asked.

"Hmm… I'll just wing it."

The shaved head student let out a big laugh, "Ha! That's a funny one Matvey! '_Just wing it!_'" he chuckled out, making note of the pun that Matvey did not say on purpose.

Matvey (and everyone else in the room) stared confusingly at the well-dressed Inasa who was nearly bowled over with laughter.

Inasa had recovered from his laughing fit after some time, "Oh man…" he said, letting out a few final giggles, "So… You're just gonna go in there blind then? Sounds pretty risky."

Matvey shrugged, "Yeah, I figure I might as well show that guy the actual me and see if he likes it."

"Huh, well… a little bit of some practice still won't hurt ya know... Let's try it Matvey!" Inasa said, hoping to have Matvey comply.

"Eh, sure why not. You want to be the student or the teacher?"

"I'll be the student!"

"Okay. You greet me then."

Inasa took a deep breath and bowed his head down at breakneck speed.

"HELLO! MY NAME IS INASA YOARASHI! PLEASED TO MEET YOU SIR!" The hand of the shaved head student then shot out from his sides like a cannon for a handshake.

Matvey's eye twitched as he once again cleaned his ears after Inasa greeted him in his ever so 'passionate' tone of voice.

"That was… okay… you should try to bring it down just a smidgen though-"

The panicked and frantic room then had a drastic change of atmosphere when the door to the teacher's office creaked open. Out stepped the tired and almost bored Aizawa.

"Alright let's get this started. First up is Matvey."

All eyes in the room turned to the pink haired Russian. Despite his calm and cool approach to preparing himself for the interview, he was still slightly nervous from the unpredictable factor from what might come.

He got up from his seat and walked into the room.

"Good luck Matvey," Inasa whispered before his friend went into the room and closed the door.

…

Matvey looked around and studied the room as he went inside. The paintings and the colors of the wall and tile floor brought forth a warm and inviting feeling, but the conductor of the interview brought anything but those feelings. His eyes were glued on the pink haired student the moment he entered the room, seemingly studying and taking a mental note of his every move.

The way the interview was set up had the interviewee sitting on a black leather couch with the conductor sitting on a professional desk chair and a coffee table in between the two of them. From the corner of Matvey's eye he could see a camera resting on top of a cabinet to record the whole thing.

"Don't mind the camera, it's just there for us, so act like as if it's not even there, okay?"

With the black leather couch, recording camera and interview setting, Matvey's mind briefly went to… rather dirty places, but he immediately got himself back in to what was going on now. This is the last obstacle that would be standing in his way to U.A. and he didn't want to screw it up.

"Not a problem. It's great to finally meet you alone sir," Matvey politely said, extending his hand for the instructor to shake. Aizawa gave the teenager a rather lethargic and quick handshake, before letting go. He then grabbed a clipboard and pen to begin the interview. Matvey sat down on the leather couch and made sure to sit straight and smile throughout.

Luckily for Matvey, he was a great talker. It was something he picked up while traveling around with his father while he was a fighter. The press conferences and interviews he had transferred well into Matvey as he was there with him. He was able to articulate his thoughts well… just not intelligently, so it could really go either way for him.

"Okay Matvey… How are you feeling?" The scruffy faced teacher simply asked.

"I'm feeling fine. Thanks for asking!" Matvey replied, trying not to sound to forceful with his cheerfulness.

"_Fine_ to know and I hope you really mean that," Aizawa said flatly, before jotting down some notes on the paper on his clipboard.

Matvey was a little confused by what he said at the end but glossed over it for whatever it was that he was going to toss at him next.

"Alright, what makes you want to become a hero?" The instructor then put down the clipboard on the coffee table and stared directly at Matvey.

'_Shit! They probably want me to give some honorable and pure answer, but just as I thought… this guy can see right through that._' Matvey's inner turmoil was shielded with a friendly smile on the outside. He looked up to the ceiling to act as if he was gathering his thoughts, he already knew what to say.

"Because I feel like being a hero would be a great use of my talents. Not sure if you know this, but my father is Radomir Zhuravlyov and he and many of the other top fighters in the world trained me at a young age on combat. I can easily take my talents and pursue a career in boxing or MMA, but I'd rather put it towards something like this," He answered, hoping to not sound too cocky.

"Hmm… so what it all boils down to, is essentially your reason for wanting to be a hero is… because you feel like it?"

'_Damn… and he's not all that wrong either…' _Matvey winced in his mind.

"Well, it's not like that. I mean… the way I see it, the more people helping, the better right?" he defended.

The instructor didn't jot down any notes, which Matvey thought was odd.

"Hmm… my next question was going to be on your training, but you kind of told me a little about it. Explain more," Aizawa prodded.

"Well, as a child I would travel with my father around the world to many of his fights and he would help train me while traveling. He first taught me Kickboxing and I then learned Brazilian Jiu Jitsu as I grew older. I'm currently a high-ranking brown belt."

"Nice to know that your hand to hand combat is good, it showed very well on the reflexes test. What about your quirk?"

"Oh, well I'm still learning the ins and outs of flying. With the long wings I have, it can be kind of tough sometimes to maneuver with them, but I'm still making great steps in learning! Hopefully it showed in the practical exams. Oh, and I can also use them good in a fight, they're great for getting out of trouble," Matvey rambled as best as he could. He sprinkled in some BS about his practical exam performance because truth is, he needs some help with his quirk, major help. It took him some time to fly and soar freely in the practicals

"Hmm, and your quirk requires you to take off your shirt?"

Matvey laughed humbly, "Not exactly. If I am going to use it, I'll just need to cut some holes in the back of my shirt to let my wings spread though."

"Interesting," Was all Aizawa said before picking up the clipboard from the coffee table to jot down some more notes.

While he was doing that, Matvey was beginning to get nervous about how he was doing. The teacher was hard to read, but it seemed like as if he was trying to really bring out all his flaws. While in his worry, the Russian began to dart his eyes around the room as Aizawa wrote down his notes. His eyes took a gander at one particular picture on the wall. It seemed to be a graduation photo of an entire classroom of kids with a giant banner above everyone that said "1-A, Class of 2000." In that photo was a familiar student with long black hair and tired, disinterested eyes.

"Okay, my next question for you, what makes you different from everyone else?"

Matvey's attention was shifted from photo on the wall to the question asked by the conductor of the interview.

"Well hair color aside, my hand to hand skills is like nothing I'm sure this school's ever seen. I'm only 14 and my fighting skill has been compared to that of some of the pro heroes out there today," The angel said rather proudly, knowing he was maybe exaggerating that second part about his hand to hand skills.

"Oh really? While, it's admirable that to be proud of your talents, you do realize that not every problem or person can be handled with a fist or a chokehold, right?"

"Y-Yeah! Of course! I know my limits of what I can and can't do in certain situations."

"Is that so?" Aizawa said, with a small dash of doubtfulness of his voice. He then went back and jotted down notes on his clipboard

Matvey could only feel his hope for doing good on the interview fall more and more the teacher opens his mouth. He looks around the room again and has his eyes gaze over the graduation photo a second time. He begins to think and then he finally figures something out. He needed to bring it up before the interview can begin again.

"Um… So, this may sound random to mention at this time, but I noticed that picture on the wall behind you. That '1A class of 2000' picture," Matvey brought up.

The instructor shot up an eyebrow and looked behind him to see the picture he mentioned.

"Right… What about it?" He questioned, genuinely hoping that the Russian wouldn't bring up what he thinks he was going to.

"Well, my dad also attended U.A. in 2000 as a first year. I'm not sure if you met him during his time here though. Did you?"

Aizawa crossed his legs and leaned back into his chair, "Yes I did," He calmly answered.

"Okay, well I'd like to apologize for him for any trouble he may have caused… I heard he was a real monster when he arrived here."

When he heard what the pink haired student said he immediately fixed his posture.

"Wait… do you think that Radomir being your father is going to influence your chances of getting accepted?" Aizawa deadpanned, staring right into the eyes of the angel.

The way the question was asked made Matvey want to slap himself for bringing up that picture. He regretted it, but he kept going.

"W-Well… yeah. I-I mean my family doesn't exactly have a good track record when it comes to this school… and with my dad being the last one to enroll, I thought that maybe this school might've had enough of the Zhuravlyov's ya know?" Matvey said, scratching the back of his neck while chuckling meekly.

Aizawa studied the now nervous student and then sighed heavily before putting his clipboard aside, "Yes… Yes, we have actually."

The tone of voice of the instructor was that of apathy and coldness. Hearing his response was like a dagger sharply piercing the heart of Matvey. His plan of just being himself for the interview went up with smoke… as well as the possibility of going to U.A.

Matvey's demeanor changed. The happy and bubbly interviewee shifted to that to something more serious to match the sudden change of atmosphere of the room.

He cleared his throat to begin to speak once again, "O-Okay… Well I can promise- "

"And your right, your father was terrible when he was here. I'd hate to imagine what he would've been if he had gotten to actually become a hero," Aizawa interjected.

It felt like as if another dagger was hit to his chest by what the instructor had said. He has been hurt in the past between sparring and training… but what the teacher was saying to him was a pain he's never felt before. Nonetheless, he was trying hard to keep his cool and not let what he was saying to him affect him as much as it should.

He looked down with his eyes closed and took a deep breath to try and speak again, but he was stopped again before he could.

"Come to think of it, the only one who did graduate from your family was your grandfather right?" Aizawa cracked a rare smirk, "That's hilarious… did anyone in your family tell you about what _really_ happened during his time in Japan?"

Matvey just sat there in silence as his hands were gripping his own thighs tightly and he began to feel his eye twitch in annoyance from the unnecessary conduct from the instructor.

"I guess not. Well I'll tell you. He graduated from U.A. and he became a hero, a great hero actually, but the thing about that is, is that when he made enough money from being a spotlight… he left. He ran from Japan and went back to Russia with all his money without telling anyone. He lied and said that he suffered an injury that forced him to leave the hero business. Heard he isn't doing much of anything now, so it just shows his true intentions of coming to U.A., pretty shameful if you ask me."

Matvey's eyes were closed tight as if to help drown out the things the instructor was saying. His fingers were practically tearing through his dress pants with the grip he had on his own thighs. He tried to regain his composure by flexing his hands and it was working as it helped him calm down. He picked his head up to glare deep into the eyes of the smirking instructor.

"That's a lie, he got hurt and had to retire, so he came back to Russia. I don't know what you're trying to do by saying all of this… Is this your way of trying to get back at my father? Did he pick on you when he was here or something? It's pretty shameful of **you** to take out all your frustrations in life on a kid." Matvey sneered.

Aizawa grinned earnestly, "Trust me, I'm not saying all of this as a way to get back at your father. I could really care less about him. This is about you. What makes you think you're U.A. material? What makes you think you aren't gonna end up like everyone else in your family and just drop out or quit?"

Matvey jerked a thumb at himself, "Because I'm not them! Yes, my dad helped me move out here, but he didn't have a hand in anything else! Everything I did to earn this chance of even being selected for this test I did all by myself!"

Aizawa, with a grin still plastered on his face, leaned back against his chair again and intertwined his hands together, "I guess you're right about that… I checked your grades, and if those are the type of grades you can get from paying a school, then I guess your dad's due for a refund." He joked, not at all bothered by the rising agitation from the Russian student sitting right across from him.

His grin then disappeared, "But everything else though; the training from all the world class fighters, the ability to have your dad pay for anything your heart desired, the luxury of practically having your own apartment in a country far away from your parents. Not everyone has that you know… and you come in here with an attitude of thinking that just because you're very talented and skilled that it means you'd make a great hero. I've seen many people, as a student and as a teacher, come in with that attitude and every one of them gets hit with the hard reality that maybe they just aren't cut for this line of work. Everyone faces it, but it's people like that that take it the hardest. They all crumble and quit."

Matvey's gritted his teeth, "Well I'm different," he swore.

"Oh really? 'You want to become a hero… because you feel like it,'" He said, bringing back Matvey's reasoning for wanting to join U.A. "Heroes like All Might, Best Jeanist, Endeavor and myself dedicate their lives to protect the people, deal with murderous psychopathic villains, deal with the grief of losing those who we fail to protect… because it's a good use of our time. Seeing on how that's your reason for wanting to be a hero let me just stop you now and tell you that there are other opportunities for someone like you."

With that being said, Matvey felt like as if a train had hit him, he's never been addressed like this by anyone before. It was at this time when he slumped his shoulders and looked down in the ground, giving off a defeated appearance.

Aizawa read this then got up from his seat and made his way to the file cabinet, "I think we both said what we needed to say. Thank you for your time Mr. Zhuravlyov. Please be sure to let Shoto in next. Oh, but don't worry too much, the entrance exam for everyone else is coming up soon, feel free to come back."

"… Fine."

With his back turned, Aizawa was expecting to hear the leather couch make a sound indicating that the Russian got up from his seat. Instead the Russian spoke up again.

"… You're right… Being the son of a world class fighter gifted me a lot of opportunities that many others would love to have, and that's all more reason on why I plan on taking this seriously. Yes, my family has wasted the time of everyone at this school, but I can assure that I won't be like them. Yes, I know stressing and difficult it is being a hero, after all, that's why my father was kicked out of this school right?" Matvey asked, scowling at the back of the instructor.

"… Correct." Aizawa plainly replied.

The Russian then rose up to his feet to further stand his ground, "Alright, well after he got expelled, he did everything he could make sure I won't follow in his footsteps. He made sure that I did everything the right way and that I was fine throughout my time here. He's not the same guy he was when he came here, and I can prove that to everyone if I'm selected!"

When he was finished with his rant, Aizawa turned and examined the now pumped up Matvey.

"… Hmm. So, tell me again… **why** do you want to be a hero?"

Matvey's heart was racing intensely, he never expected his interview to go like this, with him yelling at and actually expressing his true feelings in front of someone he just met.

'_Why do you want to be a hero?'_ The question lingered in his head, he would always say that he wanted to be a hero because of the fame and the adoration he would receive, because it would a good use of his skill, but deep down there was another reason why he wanted to come to U.A.

"Because… I-I want to make my father proud... and being a pro hero would be the best way for me to pay him back for all he's done for me."

It felt like as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders when he finally admitted it.

He never told his father, or anyone this, but after one particular fight where he suffered a knockout it traumatized the young boy. His father took him to nearly all his fights and he would always see his father win, but this fight had a much different result. His father was one of the greats, but he learned that day that he wasn't invincible. He was hit with a hard roundhouse that nearly killed him. The whole scene after was a rush of many things happening at once with people clearing the rings for the doctors but the one thing that Matvey really remembered about the whole thing was his fathers absent and glassed eyes that peered over to him the entire time. Those eyes stayed in Matvey's mind throughout the rest of his life.

His father suffered a fractured skull and a severe concussion that many people thought would end his career, but he forced himself to get back out there to keep fighting, to keep fighting to support his son and Matvey would eventually learn that and knowing his father's failed attempt au U.A. he figured that becoming a hero through the school where he failed would be the best way possible to pay him back for all that he did.

Aizawa then cracked a faint, but genuine smile.

"Good to know… as much as I'd love to ask you some more questions, we are out of time. So, I must once again thank you for your time Mr. Zhuravlyov."

As taxing as it was to admit his true feelings, Matvey felt truly let down by how much of a train wreck the interview went. He can feel all the stock he put into himself from the practical exam wither away.

With a furrowed brow he turned his way to the door, realizing that he might as well start training for the regular entrance exams with Midoriya.

Before his hands reached the doorknob, the instructor spoke up once again. "You know… I still have no reason to believe that you're no different from everyone else in your family… but at the same time, I'd love to see if you really are. So, keep on training and getting better. Prove to me and everyone here wrong. Got it?"

Matvey didn't turn around to see the words leave his mouth, but he did see his distorted reflection from the small rectangular diamond glass window from the door. The pink haired student just stood there for awhile before leaving the room.

…

The rest of the students in the group went on in, some taking less time than others. The whole thing took about an hour and they were then brought to the auditorium for a closing speech led by Present Mic. He informed everyone of what to expect after the test and how long the process will take for them to give out the results in his typical loud fashion.

After that, everyone was dismissed. To say everyone was worn out and tired would be an understatement, they were all about ready to pass out from how rigorous the day was. There was only one person in particular was still full of energy, however.

"Man, today was intense huh? I can't wait to get those letters in the mail! How are you feeling Matvey?" Inasa beamed, walking through the front doors of the school with his new friend in tow.

Matvey, who's mind was still on the tense interview he had, tried to shake his mind away from it to listen to what Inasa had said to him.

"Huh? Oh… I'm not really sure what to expect I guess; we'll just have to wait and see," He said rather dryly.

Inasa listened to the tone of voice used by Matvey and raised an eyebrow, "Okay… I guess it's my turn to ask you this, but are you okay Matvey? After the interview I noticed that you kind of got more serious and tense… like I was! Did everything go okay in there?"

The last thing Matvey wanted to do was spill out everything that went on in the lounge with Mr. Aizawa, so he kept it hush by going silent after the interview. The last thing he expected was for Inasa of all people to try and figure out what was going on with him.

Matvey sighed, "Yeah everything went okay in there… I just… didn't expect my interview to go the way it did is all."

"Well what happened? It went pretty standard for me," Inasa added.

"It… just didn't go the way I expected it to, let's just keep it at that," Matvey let out a dry laugh to try and convey a positive attitude, but Inasa didn't' buy it. He still decided to end the conversation and understood that Matvey didn't want to talk anymore about it.

The two kept walking until they saw Shoto Todoroki in the distance with his back turned to them. He was on his phone talking to somebody before hanging up soon after the two spotted him from behind.

Matvey decided to speak up to try and change the mood, "Speaking of things not going the way they planned… How do you think he did for the interview?"

"Not sure… he doesn't seem like someone who does well in interviews," Inasa answered.

As the two were busy talking amongst themselves, Shoto had turned around and spotted them, he sent them a glare before starting to walk away from the school.

Matvey had a laugh at the sight of the glaring boy, but Inasa thought nothing funny about it. Suddenly, the tall boy ran over to Shoto and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! I know we may have gotten off on the wrong foot today earlier, but I just wanted to say that you were incredible out there today! I hope we can both see each other again here at U.A.!" Inasa was gently smiling from ear to ear, he wanted to give forth another chance of befriending the two-toned teenager. He took his hand from the boys' shoulders and stuck it out for a handshake.

The kind sentiment given by the wind manipulator was returned with a brutally cold death glare from Shoto that caused Inasa's smile to immediately go away. He roughly smacked the hand away from him.

"I'm not here to make friends with any of you nor was I trying to compete with any of you. You all are in the way, so just stay the hell away from me." Shoto snapped, walking away from everyone. He hopped into the back of a car that was waiting for him and was driven away while Inasa stared off at where the car once was.

Matvey walked over to Inasa to try and console with him. Inasa's back was turned to him and as he came over. Instead seeing the usually tense and stern demeanor he would have when in the presence of Shoto, he had a crazed smile on his face. His eyes were wide open, and he turned to look at Matvey.

"Guess that settles it… I really can't wait to come to this school! Just imagining that face turning to that of pure despair when I knock him off his pedestal makes me so pumped!" Inasa admitted like a mad man.

Matvey had a look of worry on his face, "Hey, that's great, but make sure you also focus on yourself as well."

Inasa crazed look was soon gone with his regular happy one when Matvey gifted him with some advice.

"Oh yeah! Definitely! Say I have to head home soon, you want to exchange numbers?"

Matvey was kind of reluctant to do so but with a sigh he gave Inasa his number.

After entering the digits in his phone, he then began to start walking the other direction from where Matvey came from.

"I'll be calling you soon Matvey! It was great seeing you! Hoping for the best!" Inasa yelled before parting.

"Yeah you too," Matvey said, though not loud enough for him to hear.

Matvey waited at the gate for his classmate to show. He hadn't seen him since the start of the practicals. After some minutes, Juzo finally came through the doors.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Matvey wondered.

"I just forgot my tie in the locker room but putting that aside I saw you and Inasa exchanging phone numbers. What happen, you actually made friends with that guy?"

"Meh, he's not all that bad." Matvey said dismissively, before walking away from the school.

"… We're still talking about the same guy we met in the morning, right?" Juzo asked following his classmate.

…

**5 Minutes Before**

Unbeknownst to everyone, two staff members were up on one of the top floors looking down on all the students.

The duo of Present Mic and Eraserhead were up above behind the glass windows with the latter sipping from a mug of coffee.

"So… how is he?" Asked the blonde.

"…Who?" Aizawa replied coyly.

"Come on, you know who I'm talking about. Are we really gonna have to waste our time with another Zhuravlyov?"

Aizawa turned silent before he responded, "Are we gonna have to deal with a student with Zhuravlyov as their last name? Maybe."

The radio host groaned and turned to walk away, "Dammit, I bet Radomir sent him here on purpose just to mess with us."

The door had open and closed, leaving Aizawa by himself. The teacher looked out to see Inasa place a hand on the shoulders of Shoto with Matvey looking on behind them.

He cracked his second faint smile of the day before turning and walking away, "Looks like this'll be really interesting class we're about get."

_**AN: Chapter six delivered, and that wraps up the recommendation's exam. Let me know what you think of the chapter via a review and once again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Fun Fact, the name Matvey actually means Gift of God, hence the name of the story. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Before you read this chapter, I have to inform you all that I made some changes to the previous chapters that would maybe help make more sense of what's being talked about in this chapter. If you'd like to go back to the past chapters please feel free to do so, otherwise, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

Chapter 7

Four days have passed since the recommendations exam and it was on this day that everyone should be expecting to receive their letter in mail to see if they had been accepted or not.

The school day had just finished up for Matvey. He was wrapping up his school year in Tatooka. It was tough, but he was able to push through with good enough grades to certainly graduate. With help from the people around and him and support from his father, his first year by himself in Japan went by smoothly. He kept his apartment nice and organized occasionally and he became really accustomed to the city he was in. All in all, he was happy to call the city of Musutafu his new home (for the time being).

On his way back home, he bumped into Midoriya who was also heading home from school. Over the span of almost a year, the two had become close friends, as the frail, skinny, nervous and meek green haired kid had blossomed into a much more confident and stronger but still slightly nervous kid.

The two had made their way home and immediately went to go check the mail. Matvey opened his mailbox and sifted through all the ads and other junk mail to find any kind of letter from U.A.

His search was complete as he found a white envelope with red seal that contained the U.A. initials. He felt the envelop and noticed that it felt practically weightless, like as if nothing at all was really in there. This put a real damper on Matvey's mood as he was anticipating a rejection letter with how light it was. Not that he was really expecting an acceptance anyway. He thought back to his written exam and how awful his interview went and knew better to get all that excited for whatever it was that was going to appear in the mail.

"Acceptance letters aren't supposed to be that light… Maybe everything is just on one piece of paper?" Midoriya chimed, wanting to boost up Matvey's cynical mood.

"I doubt that they'd put everything on single sheet of paper… let's get this over with." Matvey sighed, closing the mailbox and heading upstairs with his neighbor.

Matvey decided to read his results at the Midoriya household. He had built a good reputation with Midoriya's mom as she was grateful that her son was able to make friends and find someone who can help him come out his shell. Not to mention, he would always speak to them with respect as they were the first one's who really made him feel at home when he first moved to Japan. His neighbors were the closest thing to a family he had so he thought it would be nice to read his results with them.

Midoriya put his key in the lock and the two entered the house.

The sound of two sets of feet walking through her door alerted Inko's attention. She was currently on top of a step stool using feather duster to clean a high perched shelf.

"Oh, hey you two. It's strange to see you all back so early. You all aren't going to go train today?" She asked.

"Not today, Matvey got his results so he wants to read it with us. I-If you don't mind of course mom." Midoriya said, joining Matvey as they both took off their shoes.

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm kind of flattered that you would even decide to open your results with us Matvey."

"Well, I figured I'd rather celebrate my possible acceptance with others than do it by myself," Matvey replied, "but to be honest, with how light this envelope is I have a feeling that I'd rather be alone."

"Well there's only one way to find Matvey." Midoriya said, trying to reassure his neighbor.

The three people in the household all took a seat in the living room.

Matvey gripped the edges of the white U.A. envelop and gently tore at it. What Matvey saw inside was partly what he expected, a white folded up piece of paper. What he didn't expect was a small metallic disk.

Before taking out the sheet of paper he removed the disk to inspect it. He brought it real close to his eye. It didn't look like the type of CD to insert into a DVD player or laptop.

Out of nowhere, a flash of light came from the disk and blasted him right in the eye causing him to instinctively toss the disk across the room.

"Ow!" Matvey cried, immediately putting his hand to his eye to try and alleviate the pain.

From the light that came from the disk was a projection of a familiar small well-dressed scarred white furred creature.

"Greetings young U.A. hopeful! Hopefully this message comes to you safely," Principal Nezu recited, kind of ironic, given how Matvey was nearly blinded by the projection.

Inko used her Attraction quirk to retrieve the tossed device and placed it on the living room table for everyone to see.

"As you should know, my name is Nezu and I am the principal of U.A. We'd once again would like to thank you for participating for our Recommendations Exam! Only a select few are chosen to participate in this exam, so regardless of the result of your acceptance, please be sure to keep on doing your very best and remember, there is a another entrance exam coming very soon and we'd love to have you participate!"

"No way, that's the principal?" Midoriya asked, shocked to learn that the principal for one of the best hero schools in the world is an animal.

"Yeah, he looks more like their mascot, right?" Matvey joked, still recovering. He still kept his nonchalant demeanor, he figured that if he didn't get accepted by now then he'd just go with Midoriya to the entrance exam.

"Now for your results. We calculated the scores on all three portions of your test and…" The Nezu projection from the disc had jump cut, most likely from having to read the results for every student who participated for the exam Matvey thought.

Though he kept a straight face and his expectations low, Matvey was still waiting on his results with bated breath. His leg began to shake with anticipation, still expecting to hear to hear the principal give him a result of him failing.

"… Matvey Zhuravlyov… We have decided to select you as one of the six recommendation students for the upcoming class!"

"Что!?"

The cool and disinterested demeanor from the Russian instantly was washed away when he heard that he was chosen by the school.

"Woah! Way to go Matvey!" Midoriya cheered.

His mom followed, trying to match the same language used by the new and still very shocked U.A. student, "поздравления!"

Matvey's jaw was still dropped as Nezu continued.

"I'm sure this comes as great news to you, but your journey has just begun. While being recommended is a high honor, look at this opportunity as a means to better yourself, as the expectations for those who are selected are much high. We will be mailing you more info about your class details. We look forward to having you for the upcoming school year and remember, Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!" The creature raised a paw high in the air as he said the school's motto. The projection from the disk then went away as the message had ended.

"This is great Matvey! What does the paper say?" Midoriya wondered.

Matvey reached into the envelop with a shaky hand and pulled out the piece of paper came along with the projection disk and opened it up.

"It's just a ranking for everybody who attended the exam, it says I placed sixth out of everyone."

The mother and son came over to Matvey to take a look at the list. Matvey took note of those who placed above him.

They had his Tatooka classmate, Juzo Honenuki placed at fifth, someone named Setsuna Tokage placed fourth, another person he didn't know named Momo Yaoyorozu placed third, Shoto Todoroki placed second and not to his surprise, Inasa Yoarashi placed first.

"No way! Juzo made it too?" Midoriya exulted.

Suddenly Matvey's phone started buzzing in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw a notification of a photo message from Juzo who also learned of his acceptance. He was about to respond back to him, but his phone started ringing again. He looked at the phone number that popped up and sighed heavily.

"Who is it?" Midoriya asked, curious as to why he was sighing.

"It's some guy I met from the exams. He's gonna blow up my phone trying to reach me, hold on everyone," Matvey answered.

He took a deep breath and pressed the talk option on his phone to speak to him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matvey! Did you get your letter in the mail yet?"

"Yeah… Congrats on ranking first by the way."

"Thanks! And congrats on getting accepted!"

"Thank you. I'm _really _surprised that they selected me though, I didn't think my performance would get me accepted."

"Well clearly you thought wrong! Even though you placed last out of all six of us recommended students, it still shows that they think you have great potential Matvey!"

Matvey winced a little when Inasa told him that last part, _'You're really not the best when it comes to bringing people up huh?'_

"Eh… well anyways, I'm kind of going over the results with a few close people so I got to go now, talk to you later alright," Matvey disclosed, hoping to end the conversation soon.

"Oh okay, until then my fellow U.A. classmate!" Inasa beamed.

Matvey then pressed his thumb on the end call button.

"Sorry about that."

"Oh, it's no worries Matvey. It seems like you already made a new friend." Inko chimed sweetly.

"Yep, I sure did," Matvey replied, not all enthused, "Anywho… I guess I really must've wowed them too accept me."

'_Especially after that interview I had… speaking of which…'_

"Oh, I should probably call my dad about the news…"

"Yeah you do that, I was about to make dinner soon. You're more than welcome to join us Matvey."

"Thanks ma'am, I'll be right over after I get off the call with my father," Matvey then got up off the couch and made his way back to his apartment.

…

Matvey entered his apartment, sat down on his couch and pulled out his phone to call his father after responding to Juzo's message. He had somewhat lied to his father about how his day went at the recommendation's exam. He didn't tell him exactly how the interview went and what was really said, all he told him was that he did poorly. The last thing Matvey wanted was for his father to come to his old school and raise hell one last time, but he decided that on the phone call he would tell him exactly how the interview went. He wanted to ask his father about something else. It was about everything his interviewer told him.

His phone started dialing, trying to reach his father who was all the way in Russia. It took a while, but a familiar voice made its way into Matvey's ear.

"Hello?" An older voice spoke.

"Hello Father."

"Oh, it's you son, what's going on?"

Before giving out the good news Matvey tried to play cool. With a smirk and his feet on the table he replied, "Oh, nothing much… you know… just got back from school, gonna eat dinner at my neighbor's, I got accepted through recommendations and I just got finished- "

"Woah! You serious?... What's your neighbor making?" Radomir inquired, stopping his son from further giving his day's planner.

"… I don't know, I didn't ask- "

"I'm kidding dufus. Congratulations! With how much you were whining and moping about 'not doing good on the exam', I'm surprised you actually got accepted!"

Matvey laughed off the insult and bashfully rubbed the back of his head as he smiled, "Thanks dad, speaking of which, I've been wanting ask you something. If you're not busy of course."

"Hmm? Go ahead I have time."

Matvey fixed his posture and sat up straight.

"Alright. So, when I was speaking with the interviewer… he mentioned somethings. Somethings about us."

"Mhm. I'm guessing they didn't have much nice things to say about the Zhuravlyov's huh?" Radomir asked laughingly.

"Yeah, they said that grandpa left Japan because of the money. Is that true? Grandpa always said he suffered a broken neck that forced him to leave the hero business."

There was a long pause on the other line before a voice was heard. Suddenly a tired sigh could be heard, "… Yeah, he was hurt alright. I'm sure his back was hurting hard carrying all the money from Japan back to Russia."

"… So… it's true then?"

"Yeah. I mean he really did break his neck back then, but he decided that living rich in Russia would suit him better than wearing a cape. He never told any of his kids much about it, be we all knew. All everybody in Russia knows is that he's a great hero from Japan who had to retire early, but I guess the people of Japan know the real truth."

Matvey went silent. His whole life he looked at his father and grandfather as greats, and while he still holds his father up in that regard, his image of his grandfather was damaged.

'_Is that why All Might had that reaction when I told him my name? He probably thinks I'm gonna wind up like my grandfather.' _

"… Is that why you wanted me to keep my last name as hush as possible?" Matvey brought up.

"… Yeah. I mean me and my siblings didn't do much to help our legacy over there either but… that's why things are going to be different for you. You're weren't brought up like I was Matvey. Over the span of almost a year you really blossomed. I'm really proud of you for that."

It was a good thing that the phone call was over the phone, because Matvey was close to breaking out in full tears when his father told him that. He never told his father his true reasons for wanting to come to Japan and he'd rather keep them under wraps.

His heart nearly came out from his throat with how happy he felt. He started to wipe away the tears that were starting to build up from his eyes.

"Thanks dad. That really means a lot."

He couldn't see him but Radomir could feel how Matvey felt when he said what he said to him.

'_Geez, it really means that much to you kid?'_

"It's no problem son, just keep up the good work alright?" Radomir insisted.

Wanting to try and shift the mood Radomir brought something up to Matvey.

"Since we're all so gushy about good news at this time, I've been meaning to tell you something as well."

"Oh, what's that?"

"… Well as you know… me and Kacee have been seeing each other for over a year now and well we both decided to take that next major step in our lives and… well we're getting married."

"Really? Well I guess congratulations are in order for you as well dad!" Matvey said smiling.

Matvey at first thought their relationship was nothing more than his father having lustful desires over the younger girl, but for how long the two have been together they seem to have genuine feelings for each other. Matvey bared no ill will towards Kacee and hearing that his father and her was getting married didn't bother him much. She made his father happy and with him being so far away and with his current mental state the way that it is, it was good to have someone look over him and make sure he was doing okay.

"Yep, we're getting married in late March, so you should be done with school by then. I'm gonna buy you a ticket to come back to Russia."

"Great! Looking forward to it dad."

"Me too. Can't wait to see you again."

And with that, his father hung up, ending the conversation.

…

Weeks passed and Matvey was officially set to enroll into U.A. He finished his semester in Tatooka with passing grades and he was prepared to officially start his journey into becoming a hero. He wasn't the only one ready to start the journey as Midoriya had also gotten accepted as well. It was a feel-good moment when Midoriya learned of his acceptance. Though Matvey trained hard for the opportunity for U.A., nobody worked harder than Midoriya. When he got his acceptance letter, they both learned that All Might was going to be a teacher at the school as he was there to deliver the news to every student who was at the entrance exam. This caused Matvey to get a little jealous as all got for his acceptance was Principal Nezu, while Midoriya got the number one hero. Nonetheless, he was happy to know that the two of them would be going to school together.

Although, Matvey did find it strange to learn that the quirkless Midoriya was able to take down a giant robot all by himself. He just chalked it up to Midoriya doing something to turn off the machine or something to make it shut down and all defenseless.

Before he could start his time in U.A. however, he had to attend his father's wedding.

His father flew him back to Russia as he promised, and he was there for short break students had before the start of the next school year.

It was great to be back in his home country if only for a little while. Seeing his father again, along with his aunts, uncles and cousins was nice for him. He was able to tell them all about his time in the foreign country and all the people he met.

With this being the wedding for the very wealthy and famous Radomir, it was of course a big event. There were celebrities, fighters, business workers, politicians and even his grandparents who hardly show up to anything their kids do. They hardly made themselves known as they tried to stay far in the back while the festivities went down.

Everyone had a great time and the wedding went down without a hitch. Kacee and Radomir said their vows and with help from a priest, the two were officially married.

Matvey now officially has a mom. A stepmom. A stepmom who was only 8 years older than him.

'_By god…' _Matvey thought to himself, going slightly white at the realization.

…

It was late into the night and the wedding was still packed with guests. Everyone was still lively and mingling around with each other. Everyone except for Matvey who truly just wanted to sleep, but with his father wanting to drag him along to chat with some old friends of his about how his son got accepted into U.A. by recommendations, he found his goal for sleeping near impossible.

Matvey was able to slip away finally when his father had stopped to use the bathroom. He wanted to go to the entrance to try and get away from everyone as he just wanted some space and quiet. He began to traverse through the large mass of people still at the wedding until he someone roughly grabbed him by the shoulders from behind.

"There you are," Spoke an older and raspy voice.

'_Aw damn,' _Matvey swore in his mind. He knew exactly who the voice belonged to as well. With hesitation he turned his back and saw exactly who was speaking to him.

"Hi Grandpa."

Matvey's grandfather's name was Alexei and he was a very tall and well-built for someone his age. He took great care of himself as he didn't want to be a withered down old man who would have trouble in his life doing basic daily activities like his own son. He had long pink hair that was tied up into a ponytail with a goatee and mustache that did a little to show his age.

His quirk was Marksman, meaning he could place marks and tags on people with his own eyes, even if the target was far away. This quirk helped realize his potential as an archer as he trained rigorously to perfect his skill. A skill that he would eventually master. With his quirk, he would be able to pick off and immobilize anyone with a well-aimed shot while they didn't even see it coming. At one point in time he was actually the number 8 hero in Japan. His archery skills were flawless and if it wasn't for a villain getting the drop on his location, he'd have been one of the greatest.

He had a glass of champagne currently placed between his fingers.

"What's with that tone? You aren't happy to see me?"

"No, it's actually nice to see you, even though I hardly get to see you," lied Matvey.

His grandfather narrowed his eyes at the teen he was nearly shadowing over, causing Matvey to start sweating out of nervousness. His grandfather had an aura of an authority and dominance, causing nearly everyone around him to get intimidated merely by his presence. "Mmm, don't lie to me. Your father's been talking about me behind my back, hasn't he?"

"No," Matvey answered honestly, doing his best to show a brave front.

The older man scoffed before indulging himself once again in his glass of champagne.

Matvey just stood there in silence as his grandfather finished the tall drink in one go, '_Great… now I got to deal with him drunk._'

When he was finished, he grabbed another bottle of champagne and poured himself another tall glass.

"Anyways, how's Japan?" he asked shaking the drink around with his hand.

"Uh… It's great, I'm actually about to start going to U.A. this week actually," Matvey answered.

"Good for you," Alexei said, not at all in a congratulatory tone, "I heard you got in through recommendations. I was also accepted that way too."

Matvey raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah. Only difference is I did the best out of everyone who was there. You got selected sixth I heard… their standards must have really dropped if they accept that much students as recommendations."

The pink angel could only look off to the side as his grandfather spoke to him. He didn't let what he said bother him too much as he always talked to his family this way and with the alcohol in his system, he just wanted to try and get away from him.

"Did anyone say anything about me while I was down there?" Alexei asked suddenly, practically knowing what the people in Japan thought of him.

Matvey looked back to his grandfather, "Uh… yeah. The people down there don't think that highly of you."

Alexei's eyes opened a little, not out of shock or genuine interest, more like minor intrigue.

"Oh. What did they say about me?"

Matvey nervously rubbed the back of his neck. His grandfather was a strange man and it was hard to tell exactly how he was feeling at times and he knew better than to lie.

"… They said that you left Japan when you made enough money. You never went to Japan to become a real hero or to help anyone, just for your own needs, and now because of that, people are attaching me to you. All Might even looked at me funny when I told him my last name…"

Alexei had stared deep into the eyes of the young teenager before giving a loud haughty laugh, bringing a lot of the attention of the party to him and his grandson.

"All Might!? Really!? That fool still remembers me after all these years!?"

Matvey's face twisted in confusion and disbelief, "You really knew All Might?"

Alexei then took a swig from his champagne glass again before answering, "Yeah, I was in my third year of U.A. when he was just in his first. We really met when we became pro heroes. Never had much interaction with the guy, but we had no real problems either. It was when I broke my neck by attack from a villain and left Japan, that was when he started to talk his bullshit about how, 'my heart was not really into being a hero' to the media. I don't really think All Might meant what he said in that particular way, but after that the whole narrative of me started spreading… but I guess in the end, they were kind of right weren't they?"

Matvey narrowed his eyes at what his grandfather said, "… So it's true. Everything they said is true then…"

Alexei just smirked, "If you want to believe those guys, I won't stop you. I can truly give a shit about what they think about me; but look at it this way, All Might's living on borrowed time after all the shit he's been through, while I'm still living the good life in my own home country."

Matvey could feel the image of his grandfather being this great and grand hero quickly going up in smoke with every word he said. Sure, he knew he was a bit of a hard-ass and he was as comforting as a cactus, but he still thought of him as a great hero.

"They said your neck injury wasn't anything career ending. You could've easily gotten over the injury! Now because of you I have this already have this image about me before I even start in U.A.!" Matvey fumed with balled up hands.

The grandfather just laughed again at the stance his grandson took. He was secretly surprised to see Matvey take such an approach at him, but still thought little of it. The only person in his family that dared speak to him like this was Radomir, so he found it fitting that his son had the same guts to talk back to him in such a way.

To Alexei, Matvey could ball his fists up, yell and glare all he wants he thought, but he would never really understand what it's truly like to be in the hero business, especially with how young and naïve he is.

"You see all of this?" Alexei said, waving his hand around in the air, gesturing towards the entire extravagant event going on around them, "None of this would be possible if I had stayed over in Japan. All I got from that country was a nice fat bank account and a wife that helped gave birth to my kids. Shit, I'd say more than half the heroes around the world are only doing this hero crap for their own needs… but you know what, god bless them. Hopefully they all get their own piece of pie like I did… and hopefully like you will Matvey." He then brought down a strong, heavy hand on his grandson's shoulder before turning to walk away.

Matvey stood there, analyzing what his grandfather said to him until it finally made sense to him.

"… So that's why you sent down your kids to Japan… to try and bring in some more money?"

Alexei hadn't fully walked away from earshot from the young boy. Even with the party going on around him, he still heard every word clearly.

He gave Matvey another smirk before walking back to him, "Well I guess they must've taught you well in Japan. Here I thought you were just gonna be another moron like the rest of my kids… Yes. I sent them all down there to be heroes for the money. It's a good opportunity is it not? I sent them to one of the best hero schools in the world, much better than any school here in Russia, to try and make it there. And what did they do? They all failed. I wasted **my** money and time on them, and they all failed."

He took a sip from his glass, "Now I wasn't gonna welcome them all back home with open arms and a shoulder to cry on. No. If they're a failure in Japan, they'd get treated like a failure in Russia too. I forced them to fend and support themselves and luckily for your father, he made an honorable change in his life and was able to support himself and you. Now look at him, his son's about to start school abroad, he's living a luxurious mansion, he paid for this entire wedding with his own money and he got to marry a foreign woman that's way younger than him. He's living the life! And if you play your cards right kid, you'll be living the life too."

The older man finally finished his second glass before slamming it down on the nearby table.

"Now… is there anything else you need asked?"

"No," Matvey said glaring harder at the older man.

"Good. I'm about to head out now, tell your father congrats and best of luck to you in your new school kid," Alexei then turned to walk away again.

"Oh! And one more thing. About this 'image' placed on you because of me…. you're welcome." The old man then began laughing again before fully leaving Matvey's sight.

…

A few days passed after Matvey had his conversation with his grandfather. A conversation that he never told his father about, though after speaking with him though, he can see why his father doesn't have much nice things to say about him. And at the current date and time, he was the last thing Matvey wanted to think about as neither of his grandparents were there to see him off.

It was early morning and he was about to board the plane that was about to send him back to Japan in about 6 hours' time. He was saddened to leave his family after being so far away from them for so long. He would only see his father on the rare visits and holiday stops when he came to Japan to see him, but it's been around a year since he's been back to his home country and he was going to miss it.

On the opposite end though, he was about to start his journey as soon as he would land as the new school year would be starting the next day. He already got his uniform and his school ID pass. The other essentials such as, class details and schedule are probably in his mailbox back at home.

He already said his goodbyes to everyone, and they all wished him safe travels and good luck for the school year that was about to come.

_**AN: Took some time, but there we go with Chapter 7. I know that the chapter may not have been all that interesting, but I'd like to think it explains Matvey family dynamic a little more. The next chapter officially begins with him finally starting U.A. and I can't wait to finally get it started!**_

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe everyone!**_

_**Translations: **_

_**Что!?- WHAT!?**_

_**Поздравления!- Congratulations!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Apologies if any characters may appear OOC. **_

Chapter 8

When Matvey landed back in Japan he hailed for a cab to take him back home and he immediately checked his mailbox for anything that pertained about U.A.

He took all the mail into his apartment and laid them all out on the kitchen counter. He had to sift through a bunch of garbage junk emails again to find the one letter that really mattered to him and like a treasure hunter, he found his prized artifact.

The letter wasn't as formal as his acceptance letter, it looked like a standard letter, but he treated like gold regardless. He hastily opened and pulled out the papers that contained his ever-important class details.

He glossed it over and saw his name printed on it. He looked down and saw that he would be in Class-1B.

It still felt like a dream to him to actually enroll in the same school as his family did before him.

He continued to gloss over the paper innocently until a sudden rush of dread and irritation rushed over him as he saw who his homeroom teacher was going to be. His hand started shaking, creating wrinkles in the paper as he read the name over and over in his head.

Shota Aizawa.

"God fucking dammit."

…

He had a rough time sleeping that night. He didn't want to be sleep deprived on his first day of school, but the thought of having the same person who belittled him and his entire family as a homeroom teacher gave the usually confident Russian some anxiety. His bedroom didn't have any windows as the ceiling fan was the only source of breeze that came in to help drive Matvey into a state of much needed sleep. On this particular night, it was hot and humid. He had dressed down to only his boxers to try and cool himself and get some much-needed sleep. He even tried playing music from his phone that was currently charging to try and lull himself.

None of it worked though.

Well scratch that… it did. Only thing was that it worked too late.

Matvey was finally asleep. His body was trying to rest and rejuvenate when a loud set of banging came from outside of his bedroom that broke him out from his slumber. His vision was blurry as he looked up at the ceiling and noticed that he had went to sleep.

The banging stopped as he was beginning to fall back into sleep. The banging then they came back up again, forcing Matvey to finally break himself free from his tired state. He groaned and stumbled himself out of bed and made his way to the door where someone was knocking.

While still in just his boxers he opened the door and saw none other than Midoriya. The messy haired neighbor was all dressed in his U.A. uniform. (somewhat, his tie was put on horribly. Seriously, who wears a tie like that?)

Midoriya seemed embarrassed to have seen Matvey in such a state of undress. He covered his eyes with his yellow bookbag to shield himself from potentially seeing anything that he didn't want to see.

Matvey on the other hand saw Midoriya's uniform and alarm bells started to blare off in his head. Alarm bells that would've came in real handy at a moment like this. His eyes were shot right open and any thoughts of sleep was put to rest.

The Russian looked at the cowering Midoriya and asked him one question.

"Midoriya. What time is it?" He asked calmly

"… U-Uh… 7-7:55," Answered Midoriya, still covering his eyes.

The two were supposed to go and reach U.A. together, but that was not going to be case obviously.

Matvey then gave Midoriya a thankful smile, "Thanks Midoriya, you should probably run along, I'll try to catch up you. Don't be late now 'kay?" he then gently closed the door and took a deep breath before dashing into his bathroom to attempt the quickest shower ever known to man.

Class started at 8:25. He only had 30 minutes to get himself prepared and he couldn't afford to waste a single motion. He did the time in his head. He realized that showing up early on the first day would be a great way to make a first impression but that just won't happen in Matvey short window of time.

…

It was now 8:06. It took a total of 11 minutes for Matvey to get himself all proper and dressed for school. His long sleeve button up was neatly tucked into dark blue-green pants. His tie was put on properly. The only thing to help tie the uniform all together would be a pair of dress shoes and his gray jacket, but Matvey thought different.

He only had 19 minutes to get to school and he wouldn't be on time if he took the train as the next one would come in at a time that would no doubt make him late. So, he decided to put his black dress shoes in his bookbag and opted to wear his running shoes instead and the gray jacket would only slow him down if he wore so he also placed it in his bookbag as neatly as possible.

It would be a straight shot; he'd have to be running like a madman if he wanted to make it on time. He gathered all his materials and his schedule and ran out the door.

…

He put the address of the school in his phone as he began to run full speed while using incredible reflexes and foot work to weave in and out of way of other pedestrians that happened to crowd the streets at that morning.

The light was truly shining down on the young Russian as he was able to cross all the streets and intersections with no interruption to his speed with all the cars were stopped on red.

He was nearly at the school. He pulled his phone out and saw the time 8:19. He was truly thankful that he was someone who took his personal fitness as any average male would need an ambulance called long ago given how constantly fast he was going.

He could see the large glass windows of the school in the distance. He was entering the forested region that had U.A. placed atop of a long hill. His legs were nearly turned to jelly at the time when he had to run up the hill, but he had to persevere. He thought back to how his family is perceived by the staff at the school and showing up late on the first day would only further hurt his family's reputation.

With wobbly legs he arrived at the school entrance and busted through the doors. He pulled out his phone and saw the time 8:23. He used this small break to wipe the sweat off his brow and catch his breath. He then quickly took off his running shoes and pulled out his gray jacket and black dress shoes and put them all on before running towards the sign that had an arrow pointing him to wear the first-year classes are located.

He was able to follow signs perfectly as he saw the classroom that had sign sticking out from the door that said Class 1-B. He knew he only had seconds before the bell was going to ring, so he continued his mad dash towards the giant door that was his destination. The door was slightly cracked open as he made his way inside.

Almost on cue, the bell began to ring as Matvey wanted nothing more than just collapse from all the running he had to do. He had his head hung down as put his hands on his knees to catch his breathe. He didn't care how loud he was being with his breathing or the stares from the other students in the class, all he cared about at that time was how he made to class on time.

He was still at the door as he looked up and saw the man that caused him to sleep so poorly. He was still in his chair behind the teacher's desk.

"You catch your breath yet?" Aizawa asked, rather annoyed at the scene caused by the out of breath Matvey. He was wearing the same outfit he was wearing during the recommendations. You couldn't even see his lips move with his trademark scarf covering mouth.

The Russian student cleared his throat to answer the teacher as clear and as best as he could.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good. Now seeing on how you're already standing up, please introduce yourself to the class."

Matvey raised his eyebrows at the teachers request. He then turned his head to the side to see the eyes of all his classmates stare at him. Some of the student's eyes had looks of disinterest, intrigue, disgust, and they were all directed at Matvey. There were two students who didn't exactly have heads that showed emotion. One of them had a speech bubble for a head another was a very tall boy with yellow skin whose head was like nothing he'd ever seen before in his life.

Two pair of eyes that seemed friendly though was the familiar piercing gaze of his fellow recommended student, Inasa Yoarashi. He gave Matvey a large smile and a wave hello. He also saw the eyes that belonged to Pony Tsunotori. The same girl that had pierced his ankle with her horns. He examined the girl and noticed that she had gotten much… bigger from the last time they met.

Matvey struggled to take his eyes away from the horse girl and focused them back to everyone who was staring at him.

"H-Hello everyone. My name is Matvey Z-Zhuravlyov… I come from Russia… if you couldn't already tell by my accent… or name."

That introduction was the worst thing Matvey has ever done. He doesn't know what the hell his problem was, as he had no problem being the center of attention. He was stammering and struggling with what to say next.

'_What the fuck Matvey!? You're pulling a Midoriya right now!'_

"Um… I come from Tatooka Junior High and my quirk is Angel Wings… It allows me to fly."

He then gave a nervous smile to everyone in the class as he looked over to the side to the teacher to try and do something to get him out of this terrible predicament. The teacher was currently staring at him with a look of disinterest, much like the other students currently watching him.

Given how much he was running before he reached the class and how everyone was staring at him, he had the urge to vomit right there at the spot. He did everything he could to fight it as he tried to imagine a scenario where he could just suddenly vanish from the school.

His imagination session was cut short when the teacher got up from his desk to speak to the class

"Thank you for that Matvey, please take a seat at the empty desk behind Kamakiri."

Aizawa pointed a thumb at a what appeared to be a human sized praying mantis with a green mohawk and what seems to be two hooked blades coming from around his jaw. The student was currently glaring at the pink haired Russian which Matvey took note of. Not wanting to cause a bigger scene for himself, he just silently sat behind the student as instructed and got some much relief to his legs. As he began to take out his supplies, he also observed that the class seemed to have 21 students with there being five sets of desks set in the middle of the five columns of 4 (It went 4,4,5,4,4).

"Some of you may already know of this if you actually read your class details letter, but my name is Shota Aizawa and I will be your homeroom teacher."

Hearing the black-haired staff member utter that made Matvey feel like clawing his own face off in dismay. Ever since that interview he had with him, he wanted nothing more than to avoid him as much as he could, but as god would have it, he would of course be his homeroom teacher.

The teacher then continued, "Now that **I** introduced myself, I want you all to do the same. As I say your name, come on up and introduce yourself to your new classmates similar to what Matvey did just a moment ago. Just try not to stumble as much as he did."

'_Asshole,' _scoffed Matvey in his mind.

The teacher then returned to his chair and slipped himself into his yellow sleeping bag.

"First up is Awase, come on up and introduce yourself and from then on the person behind will be next. Then we'll start again from the next column of desks."

Aizawa then laid himself down on the floor while in his sleeping bag.

'_Is it really okay for him to be taking a nap right now?'_

A student with spiky black hair and a hairband got up from his seat. His eyebrows were sharp, and his eyes were well rounded. He stood up in the front of the class and spoke to everyone.

"Hello everyone, my name's Yosetsu Awase. My quirk is Weld and it allows to stick things onto… other things… yeah." The student then walked back to his desk after his very quick and not at all interesting introduction.

The students then came up, one after another.

…

The next student had a black shoulder length bob cut.

"Hello. My name is Yui Kodai and my quirk is Size. It allows me to change the size of any object I touch," Said the girl.

There was no emotion is her voice as she didn't at all seem like she even wanted to be up in front of everyone.

…

The next student was the familiar Pony and as Matvey noticed from before, she had gotten much more… bigger from the day they met at the exams. He saw her sitting down so he wasn't able to fully gauge how much she's grown. She was no longer the tiny American girl; she must've grown at least a whole foot when he saw her standing up on her hooves.

The foreign girl galloped her way up in the front of class to introduce herself.

"Hi everybody my name's Pony Tsunotori! I was born in America and my quirk is Horn Cannon. I can shoot these horns from my head as missiles and they'll grow back. I'm looking forward to learning with everyone!"

Pony's bubbliness and positivity spread throughout the room as most of the boys in the class gave the tall girl their full attention.

…

Up next was Inasa.

The shaved head student made his way up front to introduce himself. He did his usual introduction of smashing his head down onto the ground while bowing, which in turn prompted everyone to give the tall boy a befuddled look.

"Good Morning everyone! I'm Inasa Yoarashi and I am very excited and super pumped to be here in U.A. with you all! My quirk is Whirlwind, it allows me to manipulate the air around me in many ways! I believe that passion is a key trait that all heroes have, and I hope that as I work with everyone here so that my passion can rub off on you all! Plus Ultra!"

The phrasing of the student's desires made some students snicker.

…

The next student was a student with dark, shaggy hair. He had a serious but tired look on his face.

"Hello everyone, my name is Sen Kaibara and my quirk is Gyrate. I can rotate any part of my body like a drill."

"_Any _part of his body?" whispered a female voice from behind of Matvey.

Matvey looked behind his right shoulder to see a girl with dark seaweed green hair giggling to herself.

…

The next student was a short girl with a brown bob hairstyle that reached her shoulders. She also had a fringe in the front to hide most of her face.

The girl was trembling as she seemed nervous to be in front of everyone.

"… H-Hello everybody. M-My names Kinoko Komori, and my quirk is called Mushrooms and it allows me to spread different types of fungi spores and I can have them grow into full grown mushrooms… That's… about it… T-Thank you."

…

The next student up had spiky brown hair very similar to Sen's black spiky hair and his eyes were oval shaped.

He pointed both thumbs at himself in a show of confidence, "Hello Everybody! My name's Kosei Tsubaraba and my quirk is Solid Air. I can solidify the air that I breathe through my mouth."

…

The next student was a boy with blonde hair that's parted to the left. From just his body posture alone, Matvey and the rest of the class could tell that the student had an air of smugness and superiority complex over others.

"Greetings to you all. My name is Monoma Neito and my quirk is called Copy. What it does is it allows me to copy anyone's quirk with a simple touch. I'm looking forward to working with you all for the upcoming school year."

…

Next was the tall bug like student that was sitting ahead of Matvey. With a sigh, he dug his hands in his pockets and gave everyone a harsh glare.

"My name's Togaru Kamakiri and my quirk is Razor Blades. I can produce blades anywhere from my body. My reason for coming to U.A. is to become one the best heroes to ever come out of this school, and if that means I have to get through any of you then so be it."

The class gave Togaru a look of confusion as he stated his intentions.

'_That sounded more like a threat than an introduction…'_

…

The next one up was a girl who had green vines for hair.

"Hello everyone. My name is Ibara Shiozaki. My quirk is Vines. The vines come from around my head and I can use these vines in whatever way I see fit. Now before I conclude my introduction, I must say, I can sense a sinful presence coming from all of you and I hope that by the end of the school year I can help purge that presence from you all."

The classroom then gave the girl looks that ranged from puzzled, bored and disinterest.

She ignored these and shot a look of her own to Matvey.

"I also have a question for you Matvey."

The Russian quirked an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"I remembered you saying that your quirk is Angel Wings. I must ask how it's possible for someone such as yourself to possess an ability such as that when I can sense you having possibly the biggest sinful presence out of everyone here? Surely you realize divine creatures such as angels are meant to be related to things that are of a holy presence. Are you even religious?"

Matvey gave the girl a look of absolute confusion as the rest of the class watched on.

"… I believe in a higher power… that's about it." He answered as truthfully as he could.

Ibara then closed her eyes in regret and sadness.

"I see. I'll have to work hard to make you realize what you should strive to be."

She then walked over and placed a gentle hand a top the head of very confused and stupefied Russian.

"Don't you worry, we'll have all year to help you see the light."

She then took her seat behind the Russian as the rest of class continued with the introductions.

'… _What the hell?'_

…

The next student was a kid with messy gray hair and… something that looked like a bad infection of some sort around his eyes. Upon closer look, it looked like they were just his eyelashes.

"My name's Tetsutetsu Tetsutestsu and my quirk turns my body into Steel!"

The students in the class started to laugh to themselves as he told everyone his name.

'_Geez… What were his parent's thinking?'_

…

The next boy… or man… was the same student that Matvey noticed earlier. It was the student with the weird head with seven holes in the front. He was giant with yellow skin. He had a very broad chest and giant arms that would make a bodybuilder jealous. He sat at the last seat of the column of 5 seats, as it was the best spot for him due to his massive size.

The student was up at the front and he seemed shy, a deep contrast to how big and strong he looked.

"Hello everybody. M-My name's Kojiro Bondo and my quirk is uh… C-Cemendine. It allows me to shoot glue from these… holes that are on my face. T-That's all, I-I hope we can get along well together."

…

The next student had pitch black skin and white hair to really give him a pretty cool and creepy appearance.

"When a man, who's heart is filled with joy and a purpose happens to run across an individual whose heart is blacker than the depths of absolute nothingness… I am what results from that unfaithful encounter. My name… is Shihai Kuroiro… and my quirk is Black. I can merge myself into shadows and all things dark and black. I ask you all to remember this introduction of mine because the battle of good and evil has now begun- "

"Alright. That's enough, you said all that you needed, now return to your seat so the next person can come up," Aizawa ordered, still in his yellow sleeping bag.

The pitch-black student bit his cheek at being interrupted, he had much more to say but he opted to just go back his seat.

…

The next student up resembled a sasquatch (To Matvey at least) with all the brown fur that covered his body. The funny about him to Matvey was that he was wearing glasses, glasses that made it seem like he was actually an intelligent sasquatch.

"Greetings everyone, I hope you are all doing well on this fine morning. My name is Jurota Shishida and my quirk allows me to transform myself into a much stronger version of myself. While I am proud of my abilities, I do need to work on controlling it. I hope I and the rest of you can achieve each of our goals while at this fine institution."

The furry student then offered everyone a bow before returning to his seat.

…

The next student up was the girl that said the rather lecherous remark during Sen's introduction.

"Hi everyone! My name's Setsuna Tokage and I'm super excited to start school here in U.A.! My quirk is called Lizard Tail Splitter, I named it myself~," She giggled, "My quirk allows me to split my body into pieces and I can put them back whenever I feel! So far, I can split myself into of 38 pieces and I'd love to make that count higher! I was also sent here through recommendations like Matvey and Inasa! Hmm… Is there anything else you all would like to know about me?" She asked.

The majority of the classroom shook their head no, as they all wanted nothing more than for her to wrap up her long and chatty introduction.

"Okey-doke. Don't be afraid to ask me any questions if they come up later!"

…

The next student up was a girl who had gray hair that was parted to the right in a way that completely covered the left side of her face. She has dark bags under the right eye that was visible to everyone. She also had her arms bent inwards… almost like a ghost.

"Hi everyone," She said in an emotionless and withered voice, "My name is Reiko Yanagi and my quirk is Poltergeist. It allows me to use telekinesis on inanimate objects."

…

The next student up was a girl with long orange hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"Hello everyone. My name is Itsuka Kendo and my quirk is called Big Fist. The name of the quirk kind of gives away my abilities, I can enlarge my hands and it gives me more strength. My father also owns a dojo where I learned Karate at a young age and I'm currently a junior black belt. That's about all that I have for now. Thank you." She then bowed, as she made her way back to her seat.

'_Itsuka Kendo… now that I think about it, I do remember hearing a dojo in that name. She's the daughter of the owner?'_

…

The next student was a short and chubby kid with silver blue hair. He had large eyes with tiny pupils, and he had an apologetic look on his face.

He took a deep breath and started to talk, "Hello everybody. My name is Nirengeki Shoda and my quirk is called Twin Impact. It's kind of hard to explain, but what it allows me to do is create a second impact after I make contact with something."

…

The next student after Nirengeki was another short student who had the speech bubble for a head. He had regular skin on the rest of his body as his hands looked normal.

As he began to speak, characters began to form in that speech bubble that was his head.

"Hi there everybody (￣▽￣)ノ! My name's Manga Fukidashi and my quirk is called Comic. I can cause words to appear physically and whatever word I choose to form creates the effect that I want. For example, if I formed the word 'BOOM' I can create an explosion ●～*. Unfortunately, doing this causes my throat to go insanely sore (;´Д`). I can only create one or two words at this time, hopefully I can create more by learning with you all!

…

There was only one student left to go and it was a male student with long black hair that was tied into a braided ponytail. He had eyes that resembled a reptile.

"How are all of you, my name is Hiryu Rin and I was born and raised in Guangzhou, China, I moved down to Japan with my family last year. My quirk is Dragon Scales. I can form scales all over my body and it can be used to protect myself as if they were armor. I can also shoot them off of my skin as well. I hope to learn well on what it takes to be a true hero with everyone. Thank you." The ponytailed student then returned to his seat, finally finishing all introductions.

With Rin telling everyone his country of origin that gave the class three foreign students. Matvey from Russia, Pony from America and Rin from China.

When the final introduction was finished a loud yawn ripped from behind the teacher's desk. The teacher then zipped himself out his yellow bag and stood up to address the class.

"That's everyone. Now that that's all out the way, follow me to the auditorium for the orientation," Aizawa said tiredly, "Usually I'd have you guys follow me outside to test you all, but Class 1A is already using the field and the other facilities for testing, so I'll just have to make time for you all tomorrow."

"Wait, shouldn't all first years be at the orientation? I mean… is it really okay for them to miss it?" Asked Kendo.

The scruffy teacher only sneered at the question presented by the orange haired student.

"Yes and the teacher for 1A has the right mindset. If you want to make it as heroes, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies. At U.A., the teachers are allowed to run their class how they see fit."

The entire classroom was filled with whispers of bewilderment and shock.

'_So, this school has no teacher handbook or guidelines? Just the thought of a guy like this having complete control over the class makes me ill.'_

He then made his way to door, gesturing for his students to follow him, "As it is, we're already behind 1A in terms of where we need to be. The orientation that you'll all be going to will take the rest of the day, so get prepared for tomorrow. We'll be working the entire day to gauge where you all are in terms of your physical and quirk capabilities as well as your potential. Now follow me."

…

The class of students followed their teacher until they reached the auditorium. The auditorium was filled with first years from all other classes. From what he read, there was only two hero classes for the first years, the rest of the classes were for Support, General Studies and Management. The students sat in their designated section as each class was assigned a spot in the room. There was a large open section of seats as they were left for Class 1A who were currently doing tests. He thought back to what Mr. Aizawa said and found it insane that the teachers apparently had the ability to have them miss all of orientation for a test.

Matvey was seated in between Yui on his left and Sen on his right. The two kids had a look of stoicism and boredom that made the lively and expressive Matvey feel very much out of place.

He sunk into his seat as the orientation went down.

…

After the orientation was over the students were allowed to leave for the day.

Matvey wanted to leave the school, but he heard that his neighbor Midoriya had gotten himself hurt during the tests that Aizawa mentioned Class 1A took part of. The majority of the students had left school for the day except for Matvey who stayed back near the entrance door as he waited for Midoriya to be cleared to leave.

"Well, well, well," A voice intoned behind Matvey's back.

Matvey looked behind him to see the arrogant Monoma standing there.

"If it isn't Matvey, or better yet… number 6."

Matvey raised an eyebrow, "… What?"

Monoma folded his arms together, "You know. Number six. That's what you ranked on the recommendations exam right?"

"Yeah… so?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice to inform you that you are speaking to number seven."

"Okay… what's your point?"

The shorter blond student then began walking towards the pink haired Russian.

"My point is, I think it's pretty embarrassing that the student who's supposedly better than me showed up late on his first day of class. I think that reflects poorly on everybody and especially the school who selected you above me."

Matvey then narrowed his eyes at the blond who came rather close to him, "Well, I'll make sure to set an alarm to wake me up in the morning, just for you okay?" he said sarcastically.

The smug student only laughed at sarcastic suggestion before going through the entrance doors.

"Save yourself the trouble, I don't think you're going to last long with the home teacher we have anyways. I heard Mr. Aizawa expelled an entire class at once and I also heard about your family's track record at this school, it wouldn't surprise me for a second if you were the first one to go."

Matvey wanted to retort, but Monoma was already a good distance away and Matvey didn't feel like yelling after that day he had. He cursed at him under his breath and pulled out his phone to pass the time, not at all letting what was said phase him in the slightest.

…

"Hey Matvey, what are you still doing here?" Asked a familiar voice.

It wasn't who he was waiting for, but it was still a welcome voice to hear for the Russian. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked to see his old Tatooka classmate, Juzo.

"Hey," Matvey greeted, "I'm just waiting on Midoriya, I heard he's at the nurse's office."

"Really? I hate to tell you this, but Midoriya left long ago. I'm just coming back from the nurse's office."

This admission from the skull faced student caused Matvey's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Are you kidding me?" questioned Matvey.

"Nope, he left about 15 minutes ago. I went to check on him, but the nurse told me he left with some of the other students from our class."

The two students would never tell him this, but Midoriya played the role as the little brother when he was introduced to them both. It was a shock to them that the green haired student had actually went on and leave without them.

"Goddamn it," Matvey grumbled, "… well I guess I better start walking back too, I guess."

"Let me come with you, we take the same train anyway."

The two students began walking together to the nearby train station.

"Man… I guess our little Midoriya's finally grown huh?" Matvey joked.

"Don't say it like that, you make it sound like he's still in elementary school or something," Juzo chimed in.

"Yeah I know… it's just they grow so fast!" The Russian student then started fake sobbing, causing Juzo to roll his eyes at his friends' antics.

The two continued walking together as the sun was beginning to set on the first day of school.

_**AN: That's that on chapter 8. It was kind of an uneventful chapter I admit. I just decided to try and introduce the characters and the homeroom teacher before doing anything major.**_

_**Also, I plan on moving Juzo to Class 1A as I want to give both 1A and 1B three recommendation students, so unfortunately Juzo's role in the story will be rather minor. That'll be 21 students in each class.**_

_**Also, I took the liberty of changing Pony's appearance to make her bigger to carry more people if she wanted. It'll be relevant to the plot, trust me on that before you start flinging things at me.**_

_**I'm also not going to try and make the story identical to the canon by having Class 1B take ALL the important moments from the 1A students. 1B will still be in some important moments.**_

_**Now with that said. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and take care of yourselves!**_

_**The next chapter will be the quirk apprehension test. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: I own nothing but my OC.**_

Chapter 9

The first day of school for Matvey went about as smooth as passing a kidney stone. After the embarrassing introduction he had in front of the class and the boring orientation that seemed to go on and on and on, he wanted nothing more than to go home, kick back, relax and hope for a better tomorrow. Matvey boarded the train with Juzo to go head back home and hopped off when he reached his stop first.

He walked from the train station back to his apartment to officially put a cap on the first day of school. He immediately took off his uniform and changed to some house clothes and went to his couch to watch some TV for the rest of the day… until he remembered what his teacher told the class. He didn't plan on working out at all for the day, but with some type of physical test coming tomorrow, he figured he'd probably be best doing some light training. With a loud and frustrated groan, he got off his couch and went to his training room.

He did a few exercises and some heavy bag training to help get him prepared for tomorrow.

…

The next day had come and thankfully Matvey was up on time. He got himself ready and left for school with his neighbor Midoriya.

The two made it on the train and was fortunate to find a row of seats for themselves. They then began to discuss how each of their first day went and seeing on how Midoriya's class had their test before his class, Matvey tried to see if he can pry some info from him on what to possibly expect.

"You want to know about what we did yesterday?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah, my teacher's giving us a test that is supposed to take the entire day, like yours. I don't know if he'll design the test like the one you did yesterday, but it won't hurt to know regardless," Matvey inquired.

"Well… Mr. Vlad took us to one of the testing grounds to assess our decision-making skills. We did tests with the machines acting as hostages and criminals in a hostage situation."

Matvey quirked an eyebrow, "And that took you all the whole day?"

Midoriya then let out a sheepish laugh, "Yeah. We all had to go individually, and we had to make sure to save each hostage. If any of us failed to save even one, then he would give us a second chance to do it over again. If we failed a second time… we'd be expelled."

Matvey's eyes opened wide when Midoriya told him of the extreme stipulation his teacher put forth on the students.

"Seriously!? On the first day?"

Midoriya nodded, "Yeah. Luckily, everybody passed. Even though they were just robots, they had voices installed on them that made it seems like they were real people. It really made me understand how to approach certain situations. When you try to go at a hostage situation as a- "

Matvey stared blankly at Midoriya as the shorter student started doing his usual rambling.

'_Well at least I know what to expect now,' _Matvey reassured in his mind.

"-then there's the possibility of possibly dealing with two people and one hostage, in a case like that- "

'… _I wonder how long he could keep this up?'_

…

The answer to Matvey's question was… the entire train ride. Midoriya didn't realize how long he was talking until the train had reached their destination. Midoriya of course apologized profusely for rambling during the whole commute to school. Matvey did find his habit a little annoying but he was able to easily tune it out by thinking of how to prepare for his test today.

The two boys reached the school and parted ways to get to their own classes.

With Matvey reaching class on time, he was able to take his seat with no problems or embarrassing himself.

"Man, you look different in that seat when you're not gasping for air," A female voice joked from behind.

The pinkette turned his head around and saw the green haired student Setsuna Tokage grinning down on him.

Matvey gave the girl a small chuckle at her joke, "Yeah, I was able to set my alarm last night so hopefully I won't have a repeat of that again."

"Please don't, I thought a zombie had broke in when you first came in through the door." She further teased, "Anyways, you ready for whatever it is 'Mr. Gloom' has planned, my fellow recommended student?"

Matvey thought about the name she had given to the homeroom teacher and snickered at it.

"Yep and I may have a clue on it. A kid from 1A said they had to save some hostages, so that might be what we're doing, but I feel like 'Mr. Gloom' would be smart enough to make it different from the other class."

The chatty girl cupped her chin in thought, "Hmm… yeah he might switch it up for us… but still, if it is a hostage situation type thing, it may be a problem for some of the others. Not all quirks are made for situations like that."

"I know, and not only that, but they also said if they failed to rescue their hostage more than twice, they would get expelled," Matvey added.

"Ooh! Is that fear I'm getting from you Matvey? Already planning on buying a ticket back to Russia?" A rather pompous voice gibed from behind Matvey's back.

Matvey rolled his eyes at the voice, knowing full well who it was that said. He turned around and was about to retort, but someone spoke before he could.

"Oh, will you knock it off Monoma! Only two days into our new school and you're already starting problems."

The blonde student was talked down by Itsuka Kendo. The ponytailed girl turned her focus from Monoma and to the student he had teased.

"I'm sorry about him, don't take anything he says to heart."

"Don't worry about it," Matvey smiled, not at all allowing Monoma's words affect him.

While he had Kendo in his presence, Matvey wanted to try and get some more info on the dojo she was talking about yesterday. Learning Karate wasn't something that was on his to do list. He felt that having Kickboxing and BJJ in his skillset would be all that he would need for now, he just wanted to meet the esteemed karate instructor. If he were to be honest, he has a bigger interest in fighters than actual heroes.

"Say, I remember you saying yesterday that you're the daughter of a dojo owner. Your father wouldn't happen to be Taichi Kendo would it?" Matvey asked, bringing up the patriarch of the Itsuka dojo.

A glimmer of light began to gleam from Kendo's eyes when she was asked about her father, "Yeah! Seems like we both have pretty famous fathers. Speaking of which, you should drop by at our dojo sometime. Word around town is, you're a pretty exceptional fighter."

Matvey luckily didn't have to even ask if he stop on by. He was about to accept the invitation before he spoke over again.

"Woah, it's only the first day and you two are already set up date plan for each other!?" Setsuna chaffed, with a hand covering her mouth in fake astonishment.

The orangette shook her hands in a defensive manner as a blush creeped up her face.

"Hey, it's not like that! I'm just saying that if he wants to spar with people that may give him some more competition he should try to stop on by!"

"Well that sounds like date plans to me! Way to go Matvey!" Setsuna slapped a hand to the back of the Russian student who decided to play along with the charade.

"Thank you," Matvey said, giving the Lizard Girl a pleasant smile.

"Don't just go along with it!" Kendo wailed.

Monoma scoffed at the sight, "Well I'm guessing you two will be having a long-distance relationship, because this pink haired ne'er-do-well won't be here for long after the day is said and done."

Matvey gave the blond student a glare. He didn't know exactly what the kid's problem was and he wasn't about to continue having him talk down to him. He learned from his father that the best way to silence those who talk too much would be to make them humble and the best way for Matvey to do that would be for him to do the best out of everyone in the class on the upcoming class.

He eased up on the glaring and gave the pompous blond a smirk, "_Actually,_ me and Kendo will be having a close-distance relationship, because I'm gonna do the best out of everyone in the entire class!" He declared, brining Kendo's face to new levels of red in embarrassment over how loud everyone was being in regard to the matter. Her agitation level was rising fast at this point too. She closed her eyes in contempt at the two boys.

"Will you two… SHUT UP!"

The naturally level-headed Kendo raised her both her hands above her head and swiftly brought them down to chop both Monoma and Matvey. She was able to get to the top of Monoma's head with ease with her left hand, but her right hand felt a different type surface from the hairy one she was expecting when she was aiming for Matvey's pink crown of curly hair.

She opened her eyes and saw Monoma laid out on the classroom floor face up, a welcome sight of course, but what wasn't all that welcoming was Matvey, who brought up a forearm to block her chop from making contact to his head.

It wasn't exactly an amazing feat by any means, but Kendo was still a little surprised to see her attack get blocked by someone who had such little time to act. As surprised as Kendo was at Matvey blocking her attack, Matvey was surprised to see Monoma get knocked unconscious by the chop. Everyone else in the class shared the same reaction as well.

"Holy fuck. Is he out cold?" An awestruck Awase asked. His phrasing made Ibara send the spiky haired student a bloodthirsty leer that forced Awase to apologize lest he felt her wrath for using such language in relation to a word like "holy".

"Yep, out like a light," Matvey said, staring down on Monoma.

"You know, he looks kind of peaceful when he isn't talking ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )," Manga chimed.

The bewildered Kendo realized that her hand was still pressed against the foreign students arm from the chop she tried to give him. She pulled her hand back and tried to wake up her blonde classmate.

She was used to giving Monoma a chop for whenever he acted like an ass to people. She had gone to junior high with the boy and with them being in the same class again it seems like her chopping hand is going to be put to use for a little longer.

"Yeah, like I said, don't let anything this guy says bother you. He's just all air."

Matvey looked on as Kendo dragged Monoma's limp body to his seat.

"Well why is he like that?" Matvey asked.

Kendo paused, "… It's a bit of a personal story for him. He wouldn't like it if I told- "

Her explanation of her long-time schoolmate's behavior was cut off by a loud voice that boomed its way into the classroom.

"GOOOOOD MORNING! How's everybody doing?!"

Everybody looked up at the front of the classroom and saw none other than Inasa making his usually loud greeting. Everybody groaned when the boy made his appearance.

"We're tired. That's how we are. You wanna crank it down a little?" An annoyed Kosei replied.

"Oh! I'M. SO. VERY. SORRY!" Inasa apologized, doing his usual head smashing bow, "I'm just excited about the test that's happening today is all!"

"You ain't the only one! I'm ready for whatever it is Mr. Aizawa is ready to throw at us!" barked Tetsu, winding his arm in a circle to keep himself pumped.

With all the loud commotion going on from inside the classroom, it was made near impossible to try and find some peace and quiet. The best place for someone to find some tranquility from all the loud ruckus would be outside the classroom and that is where Togaru Kamakiri found himself.

Togaru was by himself, leaning his back against the hallway walls. He had his headphones blaring music to try and drown out all the noise going on behind the wall he was currently leaning his back on. From the introduction he gave everyone yesterday, it was clear to the rest of the students that he wasn't the most sociable or friendliest person, so they just gave the green haired kid some space.

He was keeping track of the time as he knew had to enter the classroom very shortly. He was deeply invested into his phone as a dark and… gloomy figure approached him to his right. He turned his head and saw his homeroom teacher giving him a blank look.

Aizawa studied the taller student up and down, which was something Togaru found strange as he raised his eyebrow.

"You know class is about to begin in 30 seconds, right?" Aizawa deadpanned, heading into the classroom before Togaru can answer the question.

The mohawked student clicked his tongue, putting his headphones and phone back into his pocket before heading into the classroom.

…

It was 8:25 and the school day was all set to begin. Everybody was on time today and in their seats, leaving Aizawa with no real reason to check for attendance.

He observed all of his students and took note that everybody had a special surge of adrenaline and anticipation in them. Even Monoma, who was just coming back to his unexpected slumber.

"Nice to see everybody on time today," Aizawa dryly complimented, staring directly at Matvey.

"Alright, so I told you yesterday what we're going to be doing today," Aizawa reminded. He went into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a U.A. gym uniform, "Go to the locker rooms pick up a gym uniform there. Change into it and meet me at the P.E. grounds. Is that understood?"

A brown furry hand was raised to ask a question.

"Excuse me Sir Aizawa, but I do have a question. Now I know you told us you can run your class however you see fit, but today is when our classes officially begin. You told us yesterday, that this test will take us all day. Is it really wise for us to be missing our first day of class?" Jurota wondered.

"Your first day of classes will be nothing more than a quick rundown on how things are going to be. Besides I talked to the teachers beforehand, you'll be fine," Aizawa assured.

Normally, the two homeroom teachers of the heroics department would try to use the first day for testing each student, but they both couldn't use the field for testing at the same time due to some restrictions Principle Nezu put in place for them both. They didn't want to have both classes miss the orientation, so for the past few years, both Aizawa and Sekijiro would simply rock-paper-scissor to see who can use the field for orientation day, and this year, Vlad King was victorious, meaning he'd have less of a headache when it comes to trying to make up for the students missing an entire day.

"Anyways, head to the lockers and meet me outside in 15 minutes."

…

Everyone did as told and got changed into their U.A. gym uniforms. The uniform consisted of a dark blue short sleeve shirt and pair of dark blue sweatpants with some white lines designed to say U.A. when the two were worn together.

Matvey had gotten the tightest shirt he could get that would fit him. Given his quirk he'd have to cut holes in the back of his shirt if they were about to anything that involved him using his quirk. He couldn't cut them now at the school obviously, so he'd probably have to wait to go home first to get to cutting it, so he chose to go without a shirt for the test. Luckily it didn't seem to be a problem as the teacher didn't say anything about one of his students being shirtless; and with him being as fit and toned as he was he was expecting to have a few eyes (hopefully some female ones) to glance over at him as he worked.

"I'm sure you're all still confused on as to why I have you out here and what I'll be testing you all on, so I'll give you all a short explanation," Aizawa said lazily, "This country, for some reason, likes to hang onto the notion that all quirks are created equal. Being in the hero business myself, I can tell you all that that's not at all true. You've all taken some physical tests from elementary to junior high, but I'm sure you've never had to take a test using your quirks."

This piqued the interest of all the students.

'_So, this isn't going to be a hostage situation test then? Just a simple set of fitness tests where we can use our quirks? This is gonna be freakin' breeze!'_ Matvey beamed in his mind. He was already viewed himself as fit as fit can be, so a test like this should be easy for someone like him.

"Now I'd like to have Inasa Yoarashi up and center," Aizawa ordered.

The giant shaved head student made his way to the teacher, "Yes sir!"

Aizawa then instructed Inasa to stand in the middle of a circle that looked like it was made from chalk. He then gave him the student a beige colored ball with some blue looking sensors going around it.

"What I want you do is throw that ball using your quirk. I'm sure you did a test like this in junior high, just without you using your quirk correct?"

The energetic Inasa nodded his head, "Yeah! I forgot my distance though… I think it was somewhere around… 115 meters I believe?" He pondered out loud, making nearly every student in the class drop their jaw in disbelief by how far a distance Inasa gave. The kid was a giant for his age, and with his shaved head it was clear to everyone that he may had played baseball while in junior high.

Aizawa however seemed unmoved by the distance Inasa gave.

"Well let's see how far you throw it using your quirk. Whenever you're ready," The teacher said. He pulled out a device that would be used to measure how far the ball was thrown, hence the sensors.

Inasa gave the teacher a large grin, "You got it sir!"

The shaved head student had a particular way of getting himself ready. He stood near the edge of the circle where he lightly tossed the ball up forward in the air. He moved forward and caught it while still in the circle and like an outfielder in baseball, he did a crow hop and used all his momentum from it to launch the ball from his hands and with the use of his quirk, the ball was thrown in the clouds in a matter of seconds.

The ball was gone in an instant as the students had to shield their eyes from the strong winds Inasa produced. The winds died down as the time went on, leading everyone to believe that Inasa had finished.

"903.2 meters."

The students turned their attention to their teacher who was currently trying to fix his already unkempt hair from the high winds. He was currently jotting down some notes on a clipboard he had with him.

The result had the muscular student beaming with glee, "Alright! Say, are all the test gonna be like this? Cause if so, this is gonna be pretty fun!"

As soon as Inasa asked the question, Aizawa had stopped writing on his clipboard with an ominous pause. He then gave the student a condescending glance before closing his eyes to sigh loudly.

"Is that what you think this is? You think this is supposed to a fun?" Aizawa sneered.

Inasa had shuddered when he heard the teacher's response to his question. The normally exuberant student's face turned from joy and excitement to regret.

"Uh n-no sir! I-I didn't mean it like- "

The monotone teacher then gave the boy a smirk, "Because if you think this is fun, then surely you'd appreciate this new game I just came up with."

The teacher then turned to face the rest of the class standing on the sidelines, "I'll be putting you all through eight physical tests. I'll be observing all of you and judging you based on your potential. I'll have the entire day to see you all perform so I'll have good judgement on weeding out those with no potential, and if you are a person who I deem as having no potential… then I'll have you expelled on the spot."

A wave of shock washed over every student. It was only the second day of classes and there were already talks of expelling students.

Matvey went from confident to worried in a flash.

"So… you're going to judge us on our potential? How are you even going to sense that from us after only one day?" Matvey asked, speaking for most of the class as they all had that same question running through their minds.

"I can sense it just by watching. I've been doing this for quite some time kid, so believe me when I say I know how to pick people out. Besides, the last thing I want to do as a teacher is release a bunch of one trick, half-hearted, disingenuous, fake heroes out in the wild. So instead of dragging you all along to a place that you have no business being in, I'd rather just cut your journey short before you learn the hard way that this job isn't for you."

The crowd of kids then began to mumble to each other over the harsh stipulation their teacher put in place for the test.

"And before any of you can say, 'that's not fair.'…. you're right, it's not fair… but neither are national disasters that take the lives of the innocent, neither are power hungry villains who pose a threat to society. This world is full of things that are unfair, it's the job of a hero to try and at least make it a little better for those in it."

Aizawa then tapped on his phone and in an instant the ball began to hover back to where he was currently standing.

"This school is going to push you all to the brink for the next three years. You all just being accepted here **should** be testament to your potential. Now let's find out if you all are really as good as you think you are. Go beyond. Plus Ultra."

…

The students then went one by one, some not using their quirks, some of them using their quirks to enhance their throw.

Matvey's turn was up next. He realized while everyone else was going that his Angel Wings had no real way to enhance his throw (especially within the confines of the circle where he had to stay in).

The pink haired student took Inasa's approach and tossed the ball in the air caught it before doing a crow hop to throw it as far as he could.

The ball had gone a distance. He's not expecting to make it out as a baseball player in the future, but he did alright for someone not using a quirk he thought.

"66.3 meters."

It was… okay. Matvey was certainly on the low rung when it came to distance. He had to be optimistic, sure he didn't do so well on this test, but he still got seven more to go.

…

The next test on the day was the 50-meter dash, another test where Matvey wasn't going to have much use with his wings. Given how long it takes him to set himself up to glide through the air he was better off just running normally. Not like he wasn't a fast runner anyway.

He got himself in a starting position and dashed down his lane.

"4.43 seconds"

It was a fast time no doubt. He even managed to beat some of the other students who had use their quirk.

…

The next test was on grip strength. Once again, his quirk had no real impact to help him with his test so he could only use his natural strength to get his results.

The students were given an electronic grip strength measurement device.

Matvey received his and squeezed his hand as tight as he could and pushed down on the handheld lever and received the score of 73.0 kg.

…

The next test was repeated side steps. His quirk yet again, had no real way to help him so he was doing this all without the use of his quirk. Truthfully, he'd probably be better off using his natural foot speed as years of kickboxing experience really helped hone coordination.

Each student had 45 seconds to do as many side steps as they could with a machine counting each step they would take.

Matvey stepped into the test zone which was just three lines that indicated where his feet had to be with each sidestep. He went in there and shuffled his feet in quick fashion giving him an impressive score of 101 steps.

…

The next two tests were sit-ups and seated toe touches, both easy tests for Matvey. They still weren't tests where felt like he needed to use his quirk.

For the sit-ups he had Ibara help anchor his feet. It was pretty nerving to have the pious vine girl looking him in the eye as if he was abomination with every sit up he did, but he had to power through the judgmental looks if he wanted to prove that he was serious about being in U.A. It wasn't just Monoma he wanted to prove wrong. The interview he had with his homeroom teacher during the recommendation's exam inspired him to go beyond his own expectations to further prove that he belongs, and he wasn't going to end up like everybody else in his family.

Everyone that was doing the sit-ups started at the same time, while the anchors were set to go next. Over the span of a few minutes, Matvey realized that he, Inasa and Tetsutetsu was still going while everyone else had stopped due to exhaustion. Tetsutetsu used his Steel quirk to make his core stronger, making the already sturdy student more enhanced. Inasa, like Matvey, did his sit-ups with no use of his quirk.

In the end Matvey finished his set third while Tetsu claimed second and Inasa first.

The seated toe touches were next and Matvey finished his third.

…

The next test was the distance run where the students had to run around a track similar to that of the one at the recommendation's exam. It was on this test where Matvey decided to use his quirk finally.

The students were sent in groups of 7 and Matvey was in the first set of students.

In his group was Inasa, Kendo, Hiryu, Neito, Shoda and Kinoko. Thankfully, each student was kept separated far enough from each other to keep them from potentially affecting the results of someone else's and with Inasa's quirk, it was much needed.

The seven got into a runner's starting position and ran out the gate. Matvey implemented the same strategy and technique he used on the recommendation's exam. He used his wings to get himself high up in the air, only to descend from the air and immediately start gliding. As he looked down from the height where he was at, he saw that Inasa was using the same method he used on the recommendations as well. The pompous Monoma had copied Inasa's quirk and used his exact same method of travel. Kendo had used her Giant Fist quirk and used her enlarged hands almost like crutches to make her move a little faster. To everyone watching, her running form resembled that of a gorilla running in the wild.

The rest of the students seemed to just be running normally due their quirks not being much use in terms of making them run faster. Rin was able to run at a great speed despite not using a quirk, while Kinoko and Shoda was already out of breath when Matvey got a look of them. They were practically dragging their little bodies through the track as the rest of the students were way ahead of them.

The seven students finished with Inasa placing first over everyone. Matvey finished fourth behind Monoma who placed second and Kendo who placed third.

…

They were on the last test for the day and the easiest test for a person like Matvey. The last test was the standing long jump, where the students had to clear a large sandpit with no running start. Each student had one attempt at clearing it and soon enough it was Matvey's turn. So, with ease he spread his wings and just as he thought he would, easily cleared the sandpit by flying over it.

When he reached the end of the pit, he made his wings disappear in a pink glow and made his way into the group of students that were already finished.

Over the eight tests, Matvey came to the conclusion that he more than showed his potential. Even without the use of his quirk in most of the tests he managed to shine through it all with great results.

He still didn't know what exactly what Mr. Aizawa was looking for, but he felt comfortable at the end of the day.

…

The quirk apprehension test has come to its end and it showed on the look on some of the faces of 1B. Some of the kids were gasping for air and hunched over from how arduous the entire day was. Matvey wasn't one of them though, the entire day proved to be a rather light workout for him.

Aizawa had gathered everyone together to announce the results.

"I'm guessing everyone had a _fun_ time today huh?" Poking fun at the students who looked out of breath, "Well it's time for your results. I'll just be reading the names of those who I deemed as having little potential."

The students in the classroom waited on bated breath to hear the results. A few of them hoping that they would be safe from expulsion, some of them knowing deep down within themselves that they performed poorly today and it might be them getting the boot, while others like Matvey, Monoma, Tetsutetsu, Jurota and Inasa felt the utmost confidence that they would be safe.

Aizawa examined the group of students for a long time to purposelessly drive in the fear and dread that was building up from their stomachs. He closed his eyes and gave a solemn hum.

"Shoda, Kinoko, Togaru and Matvey. You four scored the lowest on potential… and unfortunately you four…"

The entire class was astonished to hear the names be called. Not so much for Nirengeki's and Kinoko's case, but for Togaru's and Matvey's. Those two did exceptionally well for all the tests, so it was world shattering for the both of them to hear their names be called, and if they were grouped alongside the two students who did poorly, then the worse was to be expected.

Nirengeki and Kinoko was still trying to catch his breath and hearing their names being uttered was enough to make them double over. Tears were beginning to form from Kinoko's concealed eyes, as she came to brutal realization that her dream of being a hero was about to be cut short after her second day of starting U.A. She did everything in her power to try and hide her tears, but they came streaking down her face as everyone's attention fell on the four.

Nirengeki was surprisingly well composed when he heard his name called. He stood up straight with his head held high as he was prepared to face whatever it was that was coming to him.

The two other students however felt like a knife was stabbed behind their back. They performed so well, so the fact that their teacher said that they of all people had the lowest potential was soul snatching to the two to say the least.

Togaru balled his hands up in a fist as a rage that the hot-headed student never experienced before washed over him. His eyes were wide open and red with anger, his nostrils were practically flaring fire and he was practically snarling at the teacher as he was expecting to hear his fate.

Matvey's eyes told a story of shock and disappointment with a hint of white-hot calm ire well hidden. He had his hands on his hips as he stared at the teacher with an expectant yet challenging look.

'_There's no way in fuck that I showed low 'potential' or whatever the hell he was looking for. This asshole… and this whole school just wants to get back at my family. Well if they're gonna try to expel me for this bullshit, I'll really give them something to expel me over.'_

The Russian began plotting in his mind on possible ways to go about extracting revenge and his mind landed on attacking his teacher that stood in front of everyone. Matvey would normally never even think about doing something so outlandish and dangerous to anyone, but his heart and even his brain told him that he should take his frustrations out on his teacher, consequences be damned. It would certainly be one going away gift to U.A. before he would be sent back to Russia.

Everyone was on the heels as they were waiting for their teacher to finish his sentence as they were all expecting have four less classmates with them.

"… will have to step it up as the year goes on."

"THAT'S FUCKING BULLSH- "

The green haired student was about to explode in an outrage, about to let his teacher really have it until he heard what Mr. Aizawa said to finish his statement.

"… wait… what?" Togaru asked, completely muddled.

"I said you'll have to step up your game if you want to succeed. You have all year to do it, so make your time count. Now with that being said, you can all leave for the day, I'll give a more detailed review of each of your performances tomorrow," Aizawa clarified.

The scruffy homeroom teacher was prepared to walk away before he was questioned again by another student.

"So… we're not expelled?" Matvey asked, wanting to make sure that he truly understood what the teacher said. His silent anger was slowly beginning to dissipate when he heard what his teacher said to send the kids off for the day.

Aizawa looked back, "No, I said if you all have **low** potential, that's it. Everybody passed for the day."

The black-haired teacher then continued to walk towards the direction of the school as the rest of the students stared relieved and still in shock by the conclusion of test.

…

There was a huge sense of relief that was in the systems that was the four that was fearful of being expelled, but there was also a great sense of confusion and uncertainty that was held by Matvey. He thought he performed well, so how could he have graded in the lowest potential out of everyone else?

Matvey had gotten dressed and went back to the classroom to retrieve his bookbag. Instead of immediately going home, he decided to go to the teacher's office to try and get some clarity to what Aizawa said about him towards the end of the test.

Matvey was walking down the halls that was packed with other students who were also being let out for the day. He traversed his way through the crowd until he made it to his destination.

He looked at the door and saw the Teacher's Lounge sign to the side of it. He was about to put his hands on the knob to open the door, but he was beat by a pale yellow-green hand who swung the door open and barged into the office.

The hand belonged to Togaru as he breezed past Matvey who wanted to make a calm and gentle entrance into the room.

Togaru had gotten stares of bewilderment from the other teacher's that was currently present in the room when he barged in, not that he at all cared. The taller student scanned the room to try and locate his homeroom teacher and when he saw him at his desk doing paperwork, he made a beeline right to him.

"Hey! What the hell was up with that!?" Togaru shouted.

Matvey at this time made a meek entrance as he slowly followed behind and stood next to Togaru as he asked Mr. Aizawa the same thing he himself was about to ask (only in a more blunt and harsh fashion).

Aizawa didn't look up from his paperwork as he held a long pause before responding to the question asked.

"… I'm assuming you're talking about how I ranked you two right? Well I said that I'd give you a more detailed review tomorrow- "

"Well I want it now! I know damn well that I did better on that test than some of the other students out there, so how in the hell did I score low on "potential" and not them?" Togaru asked, making air quotes when he said the word potential.

With a tired sigh, Aizawa lifted his head from his papers and looked at the two students who were at his desk.

"The reason why they were ranked higher than you both is because they actually used their quirks for most of the test."

The two student's mouths were left slightly open when Aizawa gave them a reason. It was a reason that was slowly beginning to make them understand what he was talking about.

Matvey thought back to his test and realized that he used his quirk for only two of the tests and Matvey wasn't paying much attention to him, but it came out to only be once when Togaru used his quirk on the test.

This explanation did not make Togaru or Matvey feel any better.

"Well what the hell did you expect for me to do on a basic test with a quirk like mine!? Kill everybody!?" Togaru shouted rather loudly. The nature of the question made everybody stopped they were doing to listen and observe the conversation happening at Aizawa's desk.

The homeroom teacher pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a low groan of annoyance at how loud his green haired student was being.

"No, I want you to utilize your quirk in a creative manner. I'm guessing you haven't really trained your quirk that much before coming to this school?"

The mantis student grunted in response to his teacher's accusation.

Aizawa had turned his head from the two students and back to his paperwork.

"You aren't the only student that I've had that had a dangerous quirk, so just trust me and I can assure you that you'll have better control of your quirk Togaru," Aizawa said, seeming to put an end to their conversation.

Togaru just stood there as Aizawa went back to his paperwork, not at all paying attention to the two students who were still there in front of him.

He clenched his teeth and let out an unsettled sigh before turning around and leaving the office, causing the rest of the staff currently present to get back to their work.

Matvey stood behind Togaru as the conversation went on, he had the same question as him but with how heated the mantis student got, he just stood back to avoid the threatening aura that was emanating from the taller student.

"I'm guessing you're here for the same reason Matvey?"

"Uh… yeah. Do you mind giving me the reason for why I scored so low?"

"It's because you only used your quirk twice during the test. Though you scored well, that wasn't the point of the test. You don't think you're going to get by with just your physical attributes, right?"

"… No." Matvey said, realizing that his teacher was right about his short assessment of his performance

"Then there you go. Like I said to Togaru, just trust the process okay?"

"Alright."

Matvey was about walk away from the office but his teacher spoke up.

"Oh yeah, Matvey, one more thing."

The Russian student stopped in his tracks and looked back around to see his teacher who was making a gesture with his hands to come back to him.

He made his way back to his desk and before he knew it, he was yanked forward with a roughly. The force of the grab caused Matvey to close his eyes out of instinct. When he opened them, he saw something that sent a shiver down his spine. He was brought face to face with his teacher who had tightly wrapped an arm around him and instead of looking at the dull and lifeless black eyes of Mr. Aizawa, he was looking at a pair of eyes that were glowing red.

Aizawa no longer had a weary face as he stared directly into the eyes of his student with a threatening gaze. The atmosphere of the office changed from that of a normal teacher/student meeting to that of a lion cornering a young antelope in the wild, completely catching Matvey off guard.

His teacher brought him closer and whispered to him.

"If you ever get any dumb thought of trying to attack me again, it'd be wise for you to act on it. Understand?"

Matvey stared at his teacher, struggling to think of a response as he was stunned to learn that his teacher actually knew that what he was planning on doing if he had been expelled. He tried to explain himself and deny any allegation of him thinking of attacking his teacher, but it was tough for him to find the words. His throat felt dry and he oddly felt… vulnerable, almost like as if something has been taken from him.

Before he could speak to defend himself, Aizawa had risen up from his chair and removed the arm he had wrapped around the pink haired student to walk past.

"Good," Aizawa said relieving the tense mood that he created, "I'm about take my break, If you're not here when I come back I'll see you tomorrow."

With that the scruffy haired teacher had walked out of the office, leaving Matvey alone while all the teachers in the office continued their work, not at all aware of the intense moment between the two.

The Russian student stood there for a while, still trying to wrap his head around everything that had just happened with his teacher before he turned to leave the office.

He was near the door when it was swung open randomly, nearly smashing into his face. He closed his eyes and brought his hands up to his face to guard himself in case of getting hit.

"HERE I AM! Wrapping up my first day!"

Matvey opened his eyes wide when he heard the voice. He saw All Might skidding into the room dressed in a professional blue business suit. He already heard the news about the number one hero becoming a teacher at the school he graduated from, but this was the first time he actually saw him here. In fact, this was the first time he saw All Might since he got his picture taken with him all those months ago.

The modern literature teacher Cementoss spoke up at the number one hero's loud entrance, "Yeah that's great All Might, but you want to maybe watch how you open the door?" he said, pointing a blocky finger at the pink haired student who was close to being knocked out by the door that All Might opened.

All Might had raised his eyebrows in surprise to learn that he almost hurt a student.

"Oh! I am truly sorry about that young man! I had no idea there was a student in here. Are you hurt?" The number one hero asked.

"I-I'm okay! Really!" Matvey answered reassuringly. He was about to leave the room but running into All Might made him think about his grandfather and the reaction he had when he told him his name back from when they first met. With All Might right here in front of him, this would be a good time to ask him about his grandfather, but he was doubtful if All Might even remembered him.

"Um… I actually have a question though… if you don't mind me asking you sir."

All Might paused and looked around the room awkwardly before giving the student an answer.

"Well I would love to young man! B-But it'd probably be best to ask me tomorrow. Now's not a good time as I have lots of paperwork to be done."

Matvey's shoulders slumped over All Might trying to dismiss him again, "Oh… well it'll only be a second of- "

"Oh darn~. I have to carry all these papers to the principal's office, but my arms are so tired of all writing I did. If only I had a strong and muscly young man to help me," A female voice wished in a rather loud and seductive way.

Matvey turned and saw the gorgeous and alluring Modern Arts teacher who also went by the 18+ Only Hero: Midnight, resting her head in her delicate hands. She was dressed in her hero outfit, which was a shock to Matvey (and to everybody else in the school) as it was a very… provocative outfit that looked like it belonged nowhere near school students, but there she was… tight leotard and all. Not that Matvey was complaining at all, the fact that she was dressed in such a way was more than a pleasant sight for him.

She had her eyes on her paperwork before she looked up and saw the pink haired student. Her eyes lit up when she saw Matvey as she rose up from her seat and made her way to the now blushing Russian, making sure to wiggle her hips with each step she took.

"Oh my~ I hadn't realized there was someone such as yourself in here. Do you think you can help me get those papers to the principal's office please?" Midnight said in her enticing voice, getting the young man to completely melt into her control as she spoke to him.

She was now dangerously close to him, making his brain turn haywire as he was as red as a tomato at this point and what she did next did not help matters one bit.

She gently wrapped her fingers around the young man's arms and felt his well-toned biceps, "I didn't know first years came this tall, handsome and strong. I'm sure you can get those papers in that box over to Principal Nezu with no problem, right?"

Matvey was struggling to respond. He liked to consider himself to be a suave and smooth when it came to the ladies, but he never experienced anything like this in his 15 years of life.

"S-S-Sure I c-can ma'am," Matvey stuttered out, not able to take his eyes off the woman as he made his way to her desk to get the box filled with paperwork.

"Fantastic! Think you'll be needing any help getting to the office?" Midnight asked, while sending the boy a wink.

Matvey was nearly foaming at the mouth when she sent him a wink.

He had to muster up the power to form words to answer her question.

"I-I-I t-think I m-might. I-I don't really know t-t-the layout of the school y-yet."

"Alright. Just follow me and I'll take you there okay," She instructed, using her finger to motion Matvey to follow her and the boy did just that, absolutely mindless to everything but the modern arts teacher.

He didn't know how far the principal's office was from the teacher's office, but if he was to walk behind the Midnight all the way there, he'd love for it to be at the opposite end of the planet.

Steam was practically flaring from the boy's nostrils as he walked past All Might who also had some strange steam coming off of him as well that Matvey paid no attention to.

Matvey was well out the door when a loud poof could be heard well throughout the teacher's office.

The number one hero was gasping for air as large amounts steam had covered All Might. When the steam cleared the large and muscular man had transformed into someone that was skinny and frail. His two blonde signature tufts that always stood up had been brought down and looked frizzled and bent in many different places.

"Man, she really went overboard with the poor boy," All Might said, wiping the sweat that was coming from his forehead.

"Well she needed to if you still want to keep this secret of yours hidden. I don't know how you're able to keep it a secret for so long, but it's gonna come out eventually you know…" Cementoss surmised.

All Might rubbed the back of his head bashfully, "Well let's just hope that day doesn't come soon. Anyways, I'm about to get started on the plans for tomorrow's hero course class."

"Hm. How did your first ever class go?" Cementoss asked, genuinely intrigued on how the number one hero fared.

"Meh, it wasn't much, we just went over the syllabus and with 1B doing the test with Aizawa, I wasn't able to do what I originally had planned."

"Yeah, someone should've told you about what the two homeroom teachers do," Cementoss added, giving the new teacher a dry laugh.

All Might headed for his desk to do some paperwork. "Yeah that would've been really helpful, but in any case, I'll be able to do what I wanted with the students tomorrow. Should be really interesting for them all."

_**AN: Chapter 9 is in the books and boy was it rush to work on. **_

_**I'm gonna try to make some small changes for a few characters, one of them being Manga who I'm going to try and implement some Lenny faces for. Let's see how that goes.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please be sure to take care of yourselves until next time.**_

_**Special thanks to seasonallysad for beta reading.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN: In case anyone needs help pronouncing my OC's name here it is! Mat-vay (Matvey) Gir-av-love (Zhuravlyov)_**

**_Also, I had a drawing done of my OC at the end of the story, so if anyone's interested in seeing how he looks check my profile page for the link. I also have the link on the AO3 page for this chapter._**

**_Special Thanks to Nedoko-maki for betareading this chapter for me._**

Chapter 10

It was day three of the new school year for U.A. students and with 1B's quirk assessment test over and done with, it was time for them to get started with their academics. Unfortunately for them, it was a painful and dull reminder that U.A. was still a regular school despite all the pro heroes working there.

With 1B missing out on the first day of classes they were bombarded with information alongside each teacher that came into the classroom. The teachers had to give a quick and very rushed rundown of their class before they could get started with actually teaching the class and even that was rushed.

Thankfully, after the overload of information they were given, it was time for lunch and all the students finally had time to relax and take a break from their classes. The students had all gathered over to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat. They got a chance to meet the head chef of the cafeteria, The Cook Hero: Lunch Rush, who was serving all students with food. It was unfortunate that his meals weren't free, but it was a small price to pay considering the kinds of great food he served the school every day.

Most of the students had split up and gathered in small groups at any available tables to eat their food, the hall already dotted with students of other years and courses.

"They even have the Lunch Rush as a head chef here? This school has it all!" Pony beamed, scarfing down the food as if there was no tomorrow.

The students glanced over at the tall American girl and were taken back by how sloppily she was eating… it almost like a horse feasting.

"This is one of the best hero schools, so the best is to be expected from not only us, but from the staff as well," Jurota eloquently said, tying a napkin around his neck like a bib before digging into his food. Despite his beast like appearance, he ate his food in a very mannerly way.

Matvey was also at the table. He was gradually eating away at the food that was on his tray. Despite his now more than a yearlong stay in Japan, Matvey was still having some issues getting used to the food. On his tray was a small bowl of white rice with some grilled salted salmon on the side, some tofu miso and a corn salad. It was a bit depressing considering the quality of food met his standards and more.

"Aw, what's wrong Matvey? Is our Japanese cuisine not up to your Russian standards?" Monoma goaded, clearly hellbent on trying to yet again one up the boy. Matvey couldn't understand why he continued to try to get a rise out of him.

"No, it's not that," Matvey corrected, sending a withering look to his blonde classmate, "It's just… a change for me to eat this type of food from a different cook. I had a hard time eating the food back in junior high, so I just want to test the food here."

"Well if you don't like it you can always give it to me!" Pony exclaimed, a now finished tray completely devoid of any foodstuffs lying in front of her. You'd think that at least a speck of rice or something would be left considering her eating habits, but much to their surprise there lay nothing left on the sparkling white surface of the plate.

Both Matvey's eyebrows were raised when he saw how fast she demolished her tray. "Uh… will do, Pony."

…

After lunch was over, the students were set to begin the class that had got them all excited. Foundational Hero Studies, set to be taught by the number one hero himself, All Might, who for some reason was running late for the class.

All 21 students in 1B were in their seats, ready to begin the next class when suddenly the door was less slid open rather than slammed open, nearly getting blown off its rails from the sheer force.

"I AM HERE! OPENING THE DOOR IN A VERY DANGEROUS WAY, BUT THANKFULLY NOBODY WAS AROUND TO GET HIT BY IT THIS TIME!" Shouted All Might, his pure positivity radiating like a small sun throughout the room.

He came gliding into the classroom in his hero costume, and he wasn't donning his more modern "Golden Age" costume; he was instead wearing his retro "Silver Age" costume, much to the amazement to the students in the room, giving them all a dose of nostalgia from all the T.V. reruns of the past feats of the No.1 Hero; every kid has had to watch one or a dozen of those at least.

When the chatter among the starstruck students died down, All Might gave an introduction to the class.

"Good Afternoon Hero Course 1B! It's great to finally meet you all! Now I'm sure you're all excited to get started with the course today so let's just get right into it. The agenda for today is going to be… COMBAT TRAINING!" All Might instructed, pulling a small flash card from behind his back with the words "BATTLE" written boldly on it.

"No way! We're actually gonna be fighting on the first day!? This is gonna be awesome!" Tetsutetsu exulted, pumping a steel fist in the air.

"W-Who're we fighting? Is it going to be those Machines again?" A very anxious and timid Kojiro asked.

All Might waggled a finger. "Nope! You'll be fighting your own fellow students!"

The collective mood of classroom changed from excitement to nervousness and trepidation. Some of the students felt a little apprehensive as they never had a chance to ever utilize their quirks in a combat-like setting against other actual human beings. Some of the students never even found themselves in a fight.

"Don't look so scared now kids! After all, this is what you all signed up for when you chose to go here right!?" All Might exclaimed rhetorically, "anyways… they say the best way to success is how you dress!" The teacher then pressed a button on a remote, which in turn made a few racks in the wall slowly extend to reveal several rows of shining metal cases, each of them numbered from 1 all the way up to 21.

"In these cases are costumes that were made by the Support department based on your Quirks and the requests you made before the start of the school year. Pick up the case that matches your desk number, get changed at the lockers and meet me at Ground Beta! Understood!?" All Might ordered with his signature wide smile plastered over his face.

The entire class spoke in unison and responded with a resounding, "Yes sir!"

…

Excitement was in the air in the boy's locker room as they were all changing into their costumes.

"Man, I still can't believe we have All Might as a teacher!" Kosei gushed, ecstatic to have met the number one hero. He was currently putting on his jacket to complete his costume.

"I know! Not to mention, we're gonna be performing in front of him as well. So hopefully everyone here gives it their all!" Inasa shouted, slipping into his leather boots to also complete his costume.

Inasa's costume had him wearing a zipped black leather jacket, pants and boots specially developed to work with his quirk and a tight red padded undershirt beneath the jacket. He also wore a grey leather duckbill hat and a pair of goggles that were worn across the hat he was wearing.

The naturally passionate student then hopped up on a bench as if to rally his classmates. "PLUS ULTRA ON THREE EVERYONE! 1! 2! 3! PLUS ULTRA!" Inasa hollered, getting no response from his classmates as they all stared at him, a bit unenthused by his actions.

"You really have no idea on what an inside voice is, do you Inasa? I'm pretty sure the girls in the next room could've heard you," Monoma surmised.

"Speaking of the girls in the next room…. I'm looking forward to seeing their costumes…" Kosei grinned lecherously, blushing as he fantasized about what kinds of costumes the girls were going to come out in.

"Please, like any of them would be interested in someone like you," Shihai said, a teasing grin present on his pitch-black face.

"Oh, shut up! And what the hell! Are you naked right now!? Where's the rest of your costume!?" Kosei exclaimed, bringing up the total blackness that was Shihai's torso and legs which in turn caused the pitch-black student to blush himself, bringing a little color to his face.

"No, either he's wearing pitch black clothes to match his skin or he's just undeveloped in the groin region," Sen chimed in coolly, donning his gloves.

"NO, IT'S NOT THAT! I'M WEARING CLOTHES!" Shihai wailed in excruciating embarrassment. He dug his thumbs into the waistline of his invisible pants and stretched it to show that he was indeed wearing something to cover himself. With what his classmates were saying about his costume, he was going to have to go back to the support department to alter his uniform to avoid any further embarassment.

"Geez, you guys sure are chatty for a bunch of opponents," Rin stated, eyes roaming around observingly.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with a little banter before we head out there," Matvey replied, the Russian student fastening his belt as he left the bathroom stall, doing final checks as he prepared to leave the changing room.

His hero costume consisted of a thick, dark gold sleeveless leather padded vest with two large holes on the back of it for his angel wings and dark gold pants to match. He wore long black wrestler style boots with steel plates of pink around his feet and knees. He also had dark pink plates around his elbows and wrists. He also donned on some pink MMA style gloves that matched his hair color and wings. The finishing piece of the costume was the face mask that mainly covered the outline of his face with his curly hair dangling over the mask.

"Whatever," Rin said dismissively to the Russian, "I just wonder if we're going to fight each other in teams or if it'll be one on one…" he pondered while adjusting his ponytail.

"Well there's only one way to find out. Everybody ready to go!? ᕕ( ಠ‿ಠ)ᕗ" Manga enquired to everyone.

"I do believe so, but I haven't seen Togaru anywhere…" Jurota said, looking around the locker room for any sign of the tall mantis student.

"Oh, that guy? He left a few minutes ago," Awase plainly stated, making his way towards the door.

Shoda sighed. "Man, I hope I don't have to fight that guy. Those blades of his looks frightening."

"Well I hope I'm paired with him! It'll be perfect! Razor Sharp Blades vs Impenetrable Iron!" Tetsutetsu grinned, pounding a fist to his chest.

"Well let's hope you do get him Tetsu, rather him carve you up like a pumpkin than anyone else." Monoma joked as every boy in the room walked out the locker room.

…

The male students left the locker room and met up with the girls and Togaru. They too were all dressed in their hero gear and ready to go. With them all gathered they made their walk from the school to meet up with their teacher at the Ground Beta testing site.

They were set to go through a dark tunnel before to enter the testing site. Each echoing footstep from the students made their hearts race with excitement as the light ahead of the tunnel came closer and closer. Their heads were filled with the knowledge that the All Might was going to teach them and that they were going to have to face each other very soon.

As they reached the end of the tunnel, the light became clearer to all the students and their vision of the number one hero greeting them in the empty urban environment was partially right. He was present in all his Silver Age glory as expected; however, he wasn't the only one there. The entire class stopped in their tracks as they stared in surprise at the sight before them.

"Ah! There you all are. You all look amazing in those costumes! Now we can get this show on the road- Class 1B, I'd like for you meet… Class 1A! You two classes will be training with each other."

The students looked at each other, completely blindsided by this new development.

"Uh, Mr. All Might sir, I thought you said we would be fighting amongst ourselves," Pony questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, that's right young Pony! You will be fighting your fellow students… from the next classroom over! Oh, how deceitful of me!" All Might praised, seemingly impressed by himself for tricking the students as he twirled an imaginary moustache like a villain.

"So, wait, is that why you were late to our class? It was to get Class 1A to come down here first?" Kendo asked, trying to make sense of All Might's late appearance to the class.

The muscular hero nodded his head, "Yes! With you all having 21 students in each class, I figured we ought to try something interesting for the first day of the Hero Course. Luckily, this school is very flexible, and I was able to make it so for just today, both 1A and 1B can share the same Hero Class! You all get it?" All Might asked, tapping a finger on his forehead.

"Yeah, I get it… you went to Class 1A first because you think they're better than us," Monoma stated, like his opinion was a set-in-stone fact.

Everyone, including his own class, gave him a miffed look after hearing his thoughts on why All Might came to Class 1A first.

All Might tilted his head in response to Monoma's accusation, "Eh? No, I just went to their classroom first because- "

"Oh, can we just get on with this!? I've been itching to use my quirk on just about anyone at this point," A rough voice drawled from the 1A class of kids. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to have come from the spiky blond haired Bakugo who was stretching his arms with interlaced fingers.

_'Holy shit, 'Slime Boy'_ _is here too?'_ Matvey said in his mind, much surprised to see the boy he met all those months ago here at U.A.

Now that he thought about it, Matvey remembered hearing from Midoriya that he had also got accepted into U.A. He hasn't had any run-ins from the spiky blonde since that day, even after he threatened to kill the Russian.

Matvey surveyed the entire class of 1A as All Might was speaking. The only people he knew from the class was his old Tatooka classmate Juzo, his neighbor Midoriya, the second placed recommended student Shoto Todoroki and the "Slime Boy" aka Bakugo. Everybody else was a new face to him.

"-and those are the rules! You'll all be in teams of three and your teams will be picked from these two boxes. Now reach in here and pull out a ticket that'll tell you what your team is," All Might instructed, pulling out two small boxes. The two boxes had a boldly colored A and B emblazoned across their respective surfaces.

_'Ah shit I missed the rules. Oh well, I can just ask someone else what the goal is,'_ Matvey reckoned in his head.

The students from each class came up on by one, pulling out a ticket from their corresponding box.

…

Class 1A had their teams assigned by letter and Class 1B had theirs assigned by numbers.

As all the students retrieved their tickets, they learned who their teammates would and wouldn't be.

Class 1A

A: Mashirao Ojiro, Tsuyu Asui, Toru Hagakure

B: Mina Ashido, Fumikage Tokoyami, Kyoka Jiro

C: Juzo Honenuki, Hanta Sero, Rikido Sato

D: Shoto Todoroki, Ochaco Uraraka, Denki Kamakiri

E: Minoru Mineta, Momo Yaoyorozu, Eijiro Kirishima

F: Koji Koda, Katsuki Bakugo, Midoriya Izuku

G: Tenya Iida, Yuga Aoyama, Mezo Shoji

Class 1B

1: Setsuna Tokage, Manga Fukidashi, Ibara Shiozaki

2: Yosetsu Awase, Reiko Yanagi, Kendo Itsuka

3: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Matvey Zhuravlyov, Kinoko Komori

4: Togaru Kamakiri, Yui Kondo, Sen Kaibara

5: Neito Monoma, Hiryu Rin, Kojiro Bondo

6: Kosei Tsubaraba, Shihai Kuroiro, Inasa Yoarashi

7: Nirengeki Shoda, Jurota Shishida, Pony Tsunotori

…

The students had their teams all chosen for them, the only thing they needed to know was who they would be facing.

"I'll be announcing both who's going to be going up against who, and who'll play the role of the villains and heroes," All Might informed, pulling out a piece of paper and began to read the text imprinted on the slip. "Our first matchup will be 1A's C as heroes vs 1B's 3 as villains! We will be leaving you six students out here while me and the rest of your classmates will be in the monitor room to observe the action going on. You all have five minutes to get yourselves ready until battle begins. That means the villain team should head inside the building and plan things out while the hero team will be staying here on the outside to plan things out as well. Best of luck, students!" All Might said, leaving the six students alone, the rest of the two classes trailing behind him.

The six students that were set to go had listened intently on the directions All Might was giving, each of them secretly a little nervous about being the first ones fighting against each other in their classes.

Before All Might could officially leave, he handed the three dubbed 'heroes', Juzo, Sero and Rikido a pamphlet outlining the floorplans of the building while the three 'villains', Tetsu, Kinoko and Matvey headed inside the building.

…

With the exception of the six students ready to go first, everybody arrived at the monitor room with All Might to observe and criticise the match set to begin in a few minutes. The room was dimly lit and had a giant illuminating screen in the front allowing everyone a good view of the action with several smaller monitors showing various angles of the building that the students would be competing in. All Might had an earpiece on to communicate with the participants on the off chance something did actually happen that was life-threatening or against any rules that had been set.

The 'Villains' Kinoko, Tetsu and Matvey were currently inside of the building, brainstorming places where they could possibly hide the fake bomb from the 'heroes' before they stormed the place. They came to the decision rather quickly that the best, but obvious plan would be best to take the paper-mache bomb to the top floor of the building, ensuring that maximum time would be spent climbing the stairs and delaying the heroes.

On the flip side reverse psychology might apply, the heroes would maybe assume the top is too obvious of a place to put their bomb, so in that case leaving it at the top would help, however counterintuitive it seemed.

After that, Matvey took the time to try and share any info they can on their opponents.

"Okay… I know about that Juzo's quirk, he can make the ground he walks on soft as if it's quicksand. Do any of you know about the quirks of the two other students?"

Kinoko shook her head.

"Who cares what their quirks are, let's just smash 'em head on and go from there," Tetsu said bluntly, appearing already slightly tired from all the talking that had been going on.

"That sounds like a sure-fire way to let them get an easy win over us," Matvey sarcastically stated.

"Well do you have any better ideas? I'm more of a brawler kind of guy and from what I hear about you, you're pretty good in terms of fighting as well, so it makes sense for us to use that to our advantage!" Tetsu brightening as he reasoned out his thoughts.

"Okay but what about Kinoko?" Matvey asked, pointing a finger at the small mushroom girl who stood back as the two boys talked about what they were going to do.

"What about her? She can just guard the bomb here at the top floor," Tetsu responded nonchalantly, striding out of the room to meet their opponents who were about to come in very soon.

"Hey don't leave! We don't have a plan!" Matvey yelled out to the hard-headed steel hero-in-training, trying and failing to convince him to come back to think things out more.

The Russian student clicked his teeth in frustration, realizing that there would be no getting through to Tetsu. With his eyes fixed at the doorframe that Tetsu walked out of, he turned his attention to the shy and very anxious Kinoko who had her head down for the entirety of the one-sided discussion.

"You know, I still don't have a good grasp on what your quirk is. You think you can handle it up here?"

Kinoko jumped a bit at what Matvey asked her.

"U-Uh… I-I'll do my best…" Kinoko weakly replied, giving the taller pink haired student a shaky hand salute.

_'That's…not at all convincing,_' Matvey sighed mentally and knelt down to be at eye level with the mushroom girl. "Listen, Mr. Aizawa labelled us as having the lowest potential out of everybody else in our class, this is the moment where we can prove him wrong and show that we do belong here, so let's do our best to win this thing alright?"

Though her eyes were obscured behind her hair, she was able to see the gentle and kind smile that Matvey was giving her as he finished his little speech. As she looked down, she noticed that he had a fist held out. She wasn't the best when it came to social cues, but she knew that it meant that she had to connect her fist to his as a sign of camaraderie. So, she met Matvey's fist with her own and gave it a light tap.

Matvey gave her a last reassuring grin before heading out the room to fight alongside Tetsu who was waiting for the "heroes" to arrive…

The battle was due to start in just a few moments, the time beforehand causing the mushroom girl to develop excruciatingly tight knots in her stomach.

_'Okay, this is it Kinoko… this is what comes with a job like this. I can't afford to screw up anymore after what happened yesterday… so I have to show everyone what I'm really capable of, no matter what!'_

Then the voice of their teacher boomed over an intercom, breaking Kinoko from her inner-self motivational speech.

"Prep time's up! Heroes! Villains! LET THE JOINT TRAINING EXERCISE BEGIN!"

**_AN: Chapter 10 delivered. Pretty short chapter, it's mostly a set up for the next one. Thank you so much for reading!_**

**_ALSO, I was able to get a drawing done for my OC in his hero costume from an artist from fiverr, which I am very grateful for, link to art in my profile page (Credit for the art goes to Naotorata/ HanningCatHan) Also check my AO3 for the link as well._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

…

Battle 1

_Heroes: Juzo Honenuki, Hanta Sero, Rikido Sato_

_Villains: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Matvey Zhuravlyov, Kinoko Komori_

…

A loud airhorn had blared throughout the entire area containing the six students that were set to go first. While the "villains" (Kinoko, Matvey and Tetsu) were in the building, the heroes (Juzo, Sero and Rikido) were on the outside. They planned on having Sero use his tape quirk to scale the building from the outside to search for the bomb and try to see where their opponents where using the windows.

When the airhorn rang, Rikido and Juzo stood by as Sero did his thing to find any sign of where the bomb would be. They wanted to have the exact location of the bomb before they headed into the building.

…

Meanwhile, in the monitor room.

'_Good idea. Having proper intel on where to find what you're looking for is key for a situation such as this,'_ All Might praised internally.

He and the rest of the first-year students were currently in the monitor room looking at the action unfold with different camera angles of the building shown on the giant monitor.

…

Back to the students.

Matvey and Tetsu decided to stay placed on the third floor of the building while Kinoko stayed on the last floor of the building, it being the fifth floor. There were lots of blind spots within the building with all the corners and extra rooms, so they had to be very aware of their surroundings.

As the horn went to signify the start of the test trial, an uneasy feeling swelled up in Matvey's stomach. He was thinking back to who was guarding the bomb and felt like they were making a mistake leaving Kinoko alone.

"I gotta be honest with you. I don't think we should've left her up there with the bomb," Matvey admitted.

"Well if you're so concerned about it then go just go back. I'm all good down here by myself, I can take on all three of these chumps on my own," Tetsu arrogantly boasted, pounding his chest with his steel fists.

"… You do realize that we're a team, right? You can't do all this by yourself, hell you don't even know their quirks," Matvey cautioned.

"Don't matter," Tetsu replied unconcerned, "It's not like everybody has a billboard over their head telling everyone what their quirks are. Geez, for someone who's supposed the son of a World Class Fighter, you sure are timid."

Matvey was taken back by the accusation said by his steel teammate. He realized that by talking to the guy that he was as hardheaded as his quirk made him. Not to mention, Tetsu wasn't much of a strategist either (nor was Matvey for that matter). Neither of the two had a real plan set in motion to stop the heroes, their plan was to face the heroes head on while Kinoko defends the bomb all by herself.

Matvey only shook his head as a means to shake off what Tetsu said about him.

"What you call timid I call cautious," Matvey said defensively, "If you really think you have things all settled down here by yourself, then don't let us down," Matvey pleaded in a rather stern manner. He turned around and ran up the nearest stairwell to get to Kinoko.

When he reached the fourth floor he was already running through the hallways until he saw something in the corner of his eyes. He stopped and peered towards the window and saw a long piece of white tape stretched across from it.

Matvey slowly made his way towards the window to see what it was, making sure to avoid a possible trap. As he was walking to the window the piece of white tape was then replaced by a blurry image of what appeared to be another student zipping from below the building to get all the way up.

He then ran to the window to inspect what was going on. He looked out the window to see someone with a skintight black and white bodysuit wearing a yellow helmet, hanging on the side of the building with tape.

"Hey guys! I found the bomb and it's on the fifth floor! And that small girl's the only one defending it! I'm about to head in!" The student shouted, informing his teammates about the bomb's location.

"Oh no you don't asshole!" Matvey yelled a floor below the student. The helmet wearing Sero leapt into the window at the sound of Matvey's rather crass warning.

Matvey was quick to follow as he jumped from the window and flew up to the same window the 1A student.

When he flew up to the window, he was surprised to see Sero shooting a strand of tape from his elbows. The tape that came out from elbows was latched onto the bomb in an attempt as a zipline to get to it.

Luckily, Matvey was fast to act leaping from the window to grab onto the tape quirk student's leg, bringing a halt to his projection towards his goal.

When Matvey grabbed the student the bomb that had the tape still attached to it had fell over by the weight of the two students.

"Damn it! Let me go!" The helmeted student struggled, doing everything to get out of the Angel's tight grasp on his leg.

The two were on the ground in a struggle, one trying to get free and the other doing everything he can to hold the other down.

It was then then that the tape student had another plan. If he wasn't able to carry himself to the bomb, then he would just drag the paper mâché bomb to himself.

While still struggling, the tape student began to retract the tape from his elbows that was attached to the bomb so he could try win.

His plan was cutoff when Kinoko, who was standing back as everything was going on, jumped in and removed the tape from the bomb to prevent the tape student from winning.

"Kinoko! Protect the bomb! I'm gonna keep this guy down!" Matvey ordered, now applying an ankle lock to Sero, causing him to yell in pain.

With Sero being caught in a tight and painful submission hold and Kinoko currently guarding the bomb, the tape student was basically trapped.

…

"Well heading in there by himself turned out to be a pretty bad idea," The purple ball haired Minoru Mineta said.

"He must've thought that mushroom girl was all by herself, he probably didn't count on Matvey flying up to his floor level," Midoriya said, trying to make sense of Sero's failed idea.

"He still should've gone in with his teammates whether she was alone or not," The bird headed Fumikage Tokoyami retorted darkly.

"You are right to say that young Tokoyami, but while Sero is currently held up, Tetsutetsu is now at a disadvantage with having to deal with two students by himself," All Might said, bringing attention to what was happening a few floors below from where Sero was.

A sigh could be heard from amnongst the first years, "Even if he said he would be fine, Matvey shouldn't have left Tetsu alone. I'm pretty sure he's not going to be able stop them at all," Kendo speculated.

"Hey! Don't be so quick to write him off! Have some faith in him!"

Everyone turned to look at the person talking and was confused to see that it was the spiky red headed Eijiro Kirishima.

"What the hell's with that response dude? Do you even know him?" The blonde Denki Kaminari asked, eyebrows raised for his classmates surprising outburst.

"No!" Kirishima exclaimed, "but, I feel this weird connection to him, like me and him just… flow on the same waves."

Everyone in the room stared at the red head blankly for quite some time before turning back to the screen.

"… Well let's see how he _flows_ in a two on one situation, cause the heroes are about to reach him." Sen sarcastically chimed in.

…

The steel bodied student was waiting restlessly in the third-floor hallway while he heard some footsteps on the floor below him. He also heard a scuffle happen a few floor above him too, but given the fact that there was no alarm that they match is over, he thought little of it and left it alone, thinking that his two teammates has the problem solved.

He stood there until the two 1A students came into his vision. They had just turned the corner and they were surprised to see just one student standing in their way. Even more surprising was the excited expression that was stretched across his face.

"There you are! The only way to get to that bomb is to get through me!" Tetsu exclaimed hardening his body for the confrontation about to happen with the two students.

Juzo, turned to his teammate Rikido, "Hey, I want you to do everything you can to stop him, I'm also gonna try and slip past him to get to the- "

"Enough talking! Time for some action!" Tetsu yelled, rushing to the 1A students.

Rikido was able to have his hands out to stop the steel student from crashing into the two.

"I'm holding him! Go Juzo!" Rikido ordered, holding Tetsutetsu back in a tight clinch, which was transitioned into a test of strength when Tetsu's hands were then locked into Rikido's. Both students were doing their best to overcome each other, both trying to exert their dominance but none of them were giving an inch

"Nice job Rikido!" The 1A recommended student did as he was told and was able to rush past the two strong willed students. While it would be beneficial to use his quirk to try and slip Tetsu, Juzo was worried about it possibly affecting his teammate also, so leaving him there was for the best he thought.

"Hey wait! You-" Tetsu yelled, cutting himself off due to him now getting bested by the bigger 1A student because off the distraction of Juzo running past him.

The taller Rikido began to grin as he started to overpower the steely Tetsu.

Realizing that he was slowly losing the battle with Rikido, Tetsu pulled his head back to try and deliver an ironed headbutt to the taller student. Unfortunately for Tetsu though, Rikido read him and released the hold while backing away from him while Tetsu fully went through with the headbutt, hitting nothing but air.

Tetsu was now left open. Rikido placed both hands on the steel student and lifted him up high in the air gorilla press style, completely catching the steel student (and everybody else in the monitor room) off-guard. In his steel form, Tetsu weighed heavy, and it showed on Rikido's face as he was struggling to keep him up. He wanted to get rid of the weight fast. While holding him up in the air he threw him out of the closest window to him, removing him from the building, much to the shock of Tetsu and everyone currently watching in the monitor room.

The steel student uncharacteristically screamed as he was launched three stories down to the ground while still in his augmented steel form, hitting the concrete ground with a loud thud. Thankfully, he wasn't too hurt due to his quirk, but he was a greatly shaken up by the whole ordeal.

Rikido looked out the window to see his handiwork and left the third floor to catch up with his teammates.

Tetsu had a hard time getting back up to his feet after falling down from such a height. He blinked a few times and stumbled a bit trying to get back into the building he was just thrown out of.

"D-damn… I can't let this take me out… I got to get to that bomb!"Tetsu said to himself, clearly out of it.

…

Matvey and Kinoko practically kept Sero hostage as he was now in a grounded armbar after being in an excruciating ankle lock implemented by Matvey. Kinoko had moved the paper mâché bomb in the corner of the room farthest from the door. Matvey had the armbar cranked as hard as he could while doing his best to avoid actually breaking his arm. After some time, he switched arms, applying the maneuver to both the students arms now, hopefully preventing him from possibly using his quirk.

They both heard a loud commotion coming from beneath them and the sound of footsteps that sounded like they were coming upstairs. Not to mention they also heard a loud thud that sounded like it came from outside.

So, they had to get ready for whatever it was that was coming to them. Luckily though, the taped hero in training seemed to be out of commission after everything that happened to him while under the care of Matvey and Kinoko.

With them unsure whether it was Tetsu or their opponents that was coming to them, they decided that it might be best to have Sero away from the building to avoid having him interfere with anything.

Matvey quickly hoisted Sero over his shoulders and flew out the building and dropped him off at a rooftop of a nearby building and quickly returned back into the room.

The two 1B students stood there as they waited for the opposition to make their way into the room and sure enough, they saw one member of the team show their face… or helmet.

"There you are Juzo! Where's your friend?" Matvey jokingly asked.

The well armored hero stood by at the doorway, he had no plans on entering the room by himself with the two enemies inside.

"He's currently busy at the moment. Where's Sero?" Juzo asked back, noticing that his other teammate was nowhere to be seen.

"Sero? You mean that tape kid? Well, seeing on how we're playing the roles as villains, we have no real reason to tell you that he's been taken out and dumped off somewhere away from the building," The Russian Angel teased.

Even though his face was concealed, the two villains could see that Juzo was beginning to worry.

'_Dammit Sero. Why the hell did you come in here alone? You should've just gone in with us,' _Juzo thought.

Juzo, while hesitant to enter the room, was aware of the time they had left. He was also aware that the bomb was in the corner behind the two villains. He was also aware of the sound of footsteps making their way upstairs. He wasn't sure if it was his partners footsteps or the steel student's, so he needed to act fast if he wanted his team to win.

The well armored student acted on instinct. He used his quirk to soften the floor they were on, turning it into a sloppy muddy mess.

As a kid, Juzo learned the hard way that his quirk was best used outside or in a grounded basement. He once accidentally softened a giant hole in the bedroom years ago while playing with his quirk, damaging all the stuff in his bedroom as they fell into the living room right below. Thankfully, he was okay and his parent's house was insured, but it was a serious lesson he learned nonetheless.

… But he needed to forget the lesson at this time though. He softened the ground in the room and made sure to absolutely let loose and go all out with it. He turned the ground into a soft mush and had the entire floor of the room collapse. Juzo was standing there by the doorway away from all the damage.

Unfortunately for Matvey, his feet were already trapped in the mush and it was practically impossible for him to fly away with his wings at that point. He and Kinoko was now covered in a mess as the solid concrete that was the fifth floor was now mushy goop that blanketed them both. The bomb however was still in the corner of the room of the fifth floor.

It was quite unfortunate as the small corner of the room wasn't softened along with the rest of the floor. Juzo wasn't able to spread the reach of his quirk that far into the room as the bomb was practically laughing at him because of his failure. He had no way to get to the bomb now as he had no floor to walk on.

Luckily for him though, he had help.

"What the hell was that?" Rikido asked, finally catching up to his teammate. As he came closer to the doorway Juzo was standing at, he was able to see the answer to his question. He stared bewildered as the room had lost most of its floor. The only part that was still there was the corner of the room that had the bomb.

"I really think I screwed things up. There's no way we can get to the bomb with it being that far away," Juzo said defeated.

Rikido gave his teammate a wide and reassuring grin, "Don't be so sure about that."

The muscular hero in training then opened one of the pouches of his utility belt and pulled out a bag of candy.

"My quirk has it so my strength improves by how much sugar I eat. If I eat all of this, I can probably leap from here into that corner," Rikido informed devouring all the candy in the bag that he had.

"Well hopefully this works Rikido, only you can do this," Juzo said, peering down below and seeing that the two 1B students were still having problems getting out of the goop.

Rikido had finished his candy and felt a huge rush of energy run through him. He was ready.

He took a few steps away from the doorway to get a good running start. He then began sprinting like a madman and leapt from the doorway and was soaring through the air to try and reach the corner of the room that had the bomb still placed. He was beginning to come down from his jump. While he wasn't able to land in the corner, he had a hand on the ledge.

"Hell yeah!" Juzo yelled enthusiastically, looking on as his teammate was close to victory.

Before he could come up from the ledge though, he felt something trying to pull him back down. A pair of arms was wrapped around his leg, trying to prevent him from climbing up there.

Rikido looked down and saw his pink haired winged enemy trying to stop him. It didn't matter though, with all the energy and strength pumping through him he felt unstoppable. The resistance that Matvey put on him was miniscule.

He ignored Matvey and began to pull himself up… but he then stopped again. He felt something strange happening to his body. He noticed that small mushrooms were beginning to form all over him. The strange and surprising occurrence also grew on his fingers, causing the sugar loving hero to lose his grip and fall from the ledge, falling down to the goopy substance that was the floor of the room from above. Matvey was able to move himself out of the way of the plummeting Rikido at the last second, narrowly avoiding getting crushed.

Matvey wasn't immune from the strange mushrooms either as he also had fungus growing from all over his body, in fact he had more on him than Rikido did. As he was confused by the weird mushrooms he glanced over to his side and looked at Kinoko who had found herself back on her feet after getting out of the goop.

She had a worried look on her face, concerned about her mushrooms spreading over her teammates body.

Matvey began to pick off the mushrooms, greatly relieved that Rikido wasn't able to get to the bomb, "Good shit Kinoko!" he praised vulgarly, giving her a wide grin and thumbs up.

"It's not over yet," Rikido said, finally getting back to his feet.

The two villains looked over and saw the muscular hero staring at them with a crazed look in his eyes.

"That's right," agreed Juzo from up above. He jumped down to the floor with everyone else, "We have some time left to actually win this thing."

The armored Juzo put his hands on the ground and managed to dry out all the goop and mush that was splattered over the ground, completely clearing it up.

Matvey kind of felt worried, he was now face to face with two heroes with a small and petite Kinoko at his side. Tetsu was nowhere to be found, so he had to get any thought of help from him out of his mind. As bad as this situation was, he kept a brave face.

"Well what's the plan then? The bomb's all the way up there…" Matvey informed smirking at the two.

"That's true. It _is_ still up there right?" Rikido asked rhetorically all whilecracking his knuckles. Without another word, he then delivered a powerful punch to the wall that was nearest to him, sending powerful vibrations throughout the entire room. While under the influence of all the sugar he ate, he went on and kept punching the steel wall, clearly with the intention to have the bomb fall from the corner that it was still perched on. It was nearly teetering over the edge and the two villains needed to act fast before they lose.

"Oh no you don't!" Matvey yelled out, pink angel wings spreading out to help boost him to reach the sugar high hero.

Matvey was quick to react as he flew from the spot he was at. Kinoko however wasn't so lucky, she was slow in her reaction time as she had a hard time moving from her current location. She looked down and saw the spot where she was standing at had softened to the similar mush she was in just recently.

"Sorry, you ain't going anywhere," Juzo explained, sneaking up behind Kinoko and completely subduing the mushroom girl by pinning her down stomach first in the soft mush with his weight on top of her. Kinoko was struggling to try and remove herself from Juzo's grasp, but she had no luck getting him off. She even tried to use her quirk but due Juzo's armor the mushrooms that grew on him had little to no effect on him.

Matvey looked up to the corner and realized that the bomb was about to fall, he needed to stop the muscular hero.

He was able to reach him and wrap an arm tightly around his throat, temporarily stopping him to delivering that final punch to bring down the bomb.

With how strong and powerful Rikido was feeling, Matvey felt like a leaf that fell on his shoulders. A leaf that he wanted to shake off.

He was able to turn his back from the wall and ram Matvey into the wall while he was still applying the sleeper hold. That last impact was enough the have the bomb fall from the corner. The paperweight made the bomb feel like it was falling in slow motion, everyone staring as it landed a few feet away from Matvey and the powerful Rikido.

"I got this," Rikido confidently declared, walking over to the bomb while Matvey still had the sleeper hold tightly applied.

'_Fuck,' _Matvey cursed in his mind, back reeling from getting slammed hard into the steel wall. He wasn't going to bring him down with the sleeper, so he had to retort to something else.

He released the hold and dropped behind the back of the muscular hero. Rikido not expecting to have Matvey release the hold stumbled a bit while he was walking over to the bomb. What happened next was something he also wasn't expecting.

Matvey had went to his knees and delivered a sharp uppercut to Rikido. Only thing was that this uppercut didn't hit Rikido's back. This uppercut wasn't meant to hit the student's back at all actually. Matvey had hit the sugar loving student low… real low.

The big and muscular Rikido had stopped moving completely, not at all anticipating for an attack like that. He began to slowly crumble from the pain that soon came, killing the rush of energy and power he had from all the sugar he ate.

"Really Matvey! You're hitting people in the nuts now!? Is that what those MMA fighters teach you!?" Juzo asked, greatly ashamed of his friends' actions.

"Hey, don't' get mad at me because your teammate went freeballing!" Matvey said, laughing at the situation. It was a random stroke of luck really. Matvey didn't know if Rikido was wearing a cup or not and thankfully he wasn't.

"That's not even what freeballing means…" Juzo grumbled low, "… Screw this."

The well armored Juzo had gotten himself off the mushroom girl and made a mad dash to the bomb. With how heavy his armor was, it impaired his speed as he was easily intercepted by Matvey who had captured him and brought him up in the air with his angel wings.

Juzo struggled and tried to flail his way out of the Russians grasp, but he then found himself in a restrictive chokehold. With him being suspended up in the air, he had no way to use his quirk to get himself out of this situation.

All he could hope on was Rikido to get back up to his feet to get to the bomb before the little time they had left run out. His hopes were about to fulfilled, as Rikido had managed to find the wherewithal to get back up. He was stumbling as he had trouble walking normally, but he was getting closer to the bomb with each step he took.

Kinoko, while still in the mush, had a hard time getting back up to her feet as she was flat on her stomach.

Her heart was beating like crazy as she began to sweat and tremble. She didn't want to lose the match, but with her being stuck like this, it was near impossible to get back up before Rikido would reach the bomb. Not to mention, if she even did get back up, there wasn't much she could do to stop the much bigger and stronger Rikido.

She felt defeated… a feeling that she had felt throughout most of her life.

"Kinoko! You got to do something! Anything is better than nothing!" Matvey yelled, struggling to keep Juzo in his tight grasp.

If there was ever a moment in time where she needed to show what she could do, this would be that time, but the mushroom girl just laid there in the goopy pit that Juzo put her in.

Throughout her entire life, she wanted to be a hero and the first time she's ever been put in a situation that people depended on her, she could only stand by and watch as she fails again. The worst part about this was is that she expected a result like this from the start. She expected her team to lose this.

… But she wanted nothing more than to break those expectations. She thought back to what Matvey said before the match started, about proving that they belong. When she found out that she would be accepted into the hero course after taking the entrance exam, she was shocked. It took a lot from her to even apply to U.A., so her being enrolled in the hero course almost gave the young girl a heart attack.

However, she soon learned that she might not be ready for it. And if she were to lose the match mission like this, this would only prove to herself that she doesn't belong.

And she wanted to prove herself wrong.

Kinoko did her best to get out of the soft puddle she was in and successfully crawled out of it. That was the easy part. The hard part was stopping the still ailing Rikido. While he was hurt, he was still much bigger and stronger than her, and her quirk didn't do much to really stop him the first time she used it on him. She needed to dig deep within herself to stop Rikido.

Rikido was nearly there. Only a few more agonizing steps and his team would have the victory. He was almost in arms reach of the bomb. He stuck his arm out to get his fingers on the bomb, but his fingers touched something different.

Rikido expected to get his fingers on the hollow husk that was the bomb, instead his fingers were touching a mushroom stem. A thick and giant mushroom stem.

Rikido looked up and saw that he was looking at a group of giant, towering mushrooms that shadowed him. A group of giant, towering mushrooms that had lifted up the bomb completely away from his reach. He fell over in pain and in realization that he couldn't get to the bomb.

Juzo and even Matvey looked on in astonishment as the buzzer went off.

"Time has run out! The villains win!"

…

The match had thankfully ended and the team of Kinoko, Matvey and Tetsu had emerged victorious.

Matvey had released the hold he had on Juzo and placed him back on solid ground.

Juzo sighed and took off his helmet, "Well that's that I guess."

Matvey made his wings disappear and joined Juzo on the ground, "It sure is."

The two students looked up in disbelief at the giant mushrooms that had grew from the solid ground.

"U-Um…" A nervous Kinoko mumbled from behind the two students.

"Damn Kinoko… I didn't know you could do this," Matvey said, chuckling at the giant mushroom she created.

Kinoko pulled her mushroom hat down to hide her face in embarrassment, thinking Matvey was making fun of her.

"Hey don't be embarrassed! If it weren't for you doing this, we'd have lost," Matvey informed, wanting to let the girl know she had a big part in helping them win.

"Yeah, I really didn't expect for you to do something like this," Juzo admitted.

The mushroom girl lifted her cap up a little bit to glance at Matvey's and Juzo's faces and they all looked genuine.

She then put her hat back on her head normally and gave the two a very quiet but sincere, "…thanks."

Rikido had finally gotten back up to his feet again. He was still in pain as he used the mushroom stem as leverage to get back to his feet. The sugar loving hero also realized that he too was covered in mushrooms again, this time, they were there in abundance as Kinoko had spread a large amount of fungi spores from her body. Luckily for Matvey and Juzo, they were up in the air and avoided getting anything on them.

Matvey went over to Rikido and offered him a shoulder to help him walk. Rikido took it and used Matvey as a crutch to help him move.

"Sorry about that buddy. I was kind of desperate back there so I just uh… had to bust out some Krav Maga techniques," Matvey apologized, doing his best to hold his laughter from spilling out.

"N-No, it's okay… I s-should've worn a cup… very painful… lesson learned," Rikido groaned out, more upset with himself for forgetting to protect his junk.

Juzo looked around and glanced again at the giant mushrooms, "Well we should probably get going now," He started to walk away from the room with the other three students following behind.

They all got a chance to catch back up with Tetsu who seemed to be a out of it, clearly still feeling the effects of getting tossed out of the building. The steel student got himself lost trying to find everyone. Thankfully, he caught up with everyone so he could get help getting out of the building.

Sero had managed to overcome the pain and was able to get himself back on the ground joining everyone to get back into monitor room to meet their teacher All Might to get their full reviews of how they did for their battle.

…

"Congratulations to the villain team!" All Might beamed.

The six students all returned to the monitor room. Their teacher, All Might, had them all together while he gave them a more in-depth review with everybody else watching on.

"While you three won the battle, there is only one person that I feel is deserving of being crowned MVP and that person is…" All Might drawled out, "… it was close… but it's Matvey!"

Matvey's eyes perked up a little at hearing his name being called. He wasn't really surprised to hear that he was chosen as the MVP of the battle, but it was still an honor from the number one hero he'd happily accept.

"Anyone want to take a crack as to why I chose him?" All Might asked the group of students.

Jurota's hand was raised to answer, "If I may sir, I do believe that the answer is quite simple. Matvey had contributed the most to his team to secure the victory."

From hearing Jurota's explanation, the "MVP" Matvey had pointed both thumbs at himself in a cocky manner in agreeance to what his hairy classmate said.

"Correct!" All Might beamed, "Now moving on to- "

"But wait," Another voice spoke from the crowd, "I think there is a case to be made for Kinoko's contribution as well."

The entire group turned their attention to the raven hair colored Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Two times during the entire battle, she used her quirk to prevent Rikido from getting to the bomb. I'm guessing her efforts are the reason why you said it was a close decision right teacher?" Momo inquired, solid sternness in her voice.

All Might stared at Momo, not at all expecting for before giving an unsure and uneasy response, "Uh… y-yes! You practically took the words right from my mouth! Kinoko was very close to being awarded MVP. She did an amazing job in protecting the bomb! Nice work young Kinoko!" All Might praised to the young girl.

With all the compliments she was getting and the good work she did in the battle, her heart almost broke with joy. A bright and jubilant smile had made way to her face and she wasn't at all concerned about how she looked in front of everyone. It was only one moment but hearing that she actually helped and showed her worth in front of everyone was very vindicating. One moment doesn't make a hero, but this was certainly a good start for her.

While Kinoko was feeling joy, All Might went on with his review.

"Now, onto to the heroes. There's no way about it, your issues first came when young Sero went into the room all by himself."

He turned his attention directly to the still aching tape-quirk user, "I know that when you looked into that room you thought it would be an easy victory with Kinoko there all by herself, but you should never head into an unknown situation on your own and never underestimate your opponent just by their appearance," All Might explained to Sero.

"Understood," Sero groaned, still hurt from the various holds Matvey put him in.

"As for you Rikido… I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that you need to come into the battle _fully_ prepared right?" All Might asked.

The muscular student just shook his head no in response, sitting in a chair cause the pain he received from the cheap shot Matvey hit him with.

"Very good. Aside from that, great work young Rikido, you contributed well for your team! And as for Juzo, you did rather well too. I would say to try and think more levelheaded before making the type of brash decisions you made during the battle."

Juzo nodded his head in compliance of All Might's review, "Understood sir."

All Might's attention was then brought to Tetsu, "And last but not least, Tetsu. While I can admire your tenacity and heart, you should always try to communicate and come up with a plan with the people around you before engaging with your foes. The same goes for you two as well! Understood!?" All Might said, including Matvey and Kinoko in his review of Tetsu's performance.

All three students mouthed of a, "Yes sir!" in compliance with their teacher.

"Very good! Now onto the next battle!" All Might beamed, pulling out his paper to read out the next teams, "The next teams up are Class 1B's 6 as heroes vs Class 1A's D as villains! So, in other words: Kosei, Shihai and Inasa vs Kaminari, Shoto and Uraraka! You six are set to go next! Now that you saw how the battle plays out, try to make sure you avoid the same mistakes the people before you did."

The number one hero ushered the six students out of the monitor room and onto the grounds where they were set to compete in.

The rest of students were left alone for the time being until All Might came back, so they all just chatted amongst themselves.

"Oh man… good victory out their guys!" Tetsu shouted, wrapping his arms around his two teammates.

"Uh… it sure was a good victory… a victory you weren't really a part of, Mr. I can fight three people on my own," Matvey said in a matter of fact tone.

Tetsu seemed offended by Matvey's comment, "What? That's not true. We were the team that had to get to the bomb, right?"

Both Kinoko and Matvey had a confused… and kind of worried look on their face.

"… No. We were the team that defended the bomb, not touch it," Matvey corrected, earning a bizarre expression from Tetsu.

"Yeah, that was our role… are you okay by chance? When we saw at the end of the match you seemed… kind of out of it. I think we should take you to the nurse's office," Kinoko added, genuinely concerned for Tetsu's state.

Tetsu scoffed at the short girls concern, "I don't need to go to the nurse's office, if anything, I should be going back out there to fight again!"

"You said it!" A similarly intense voice spoke.

The trio turned and saw the red haired Kirishima standing before them, "You two should also see if you can get back out there fight again! Especially you!" Kirishima exclaimed, pointing a finger at Matvey.

Matvey raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"Because of that weak and unmanly cheap shot you did to Rikido! What kind of man can sit well knowing that they won using such a dirty handed tactic?"

Tetsu turned his focus from Kirishima back to his teammate, "Low blow? Is that how you won the match?"

Matvey narrowed his eyebrows defensively at the two, "Yes I did hit him him low, and it worked. We got the win."

"Yeah but I don't want to win like that! You're better off wearing a sign that says I'm a giant wuss who can't fight!" Tetsu badgered.

"That's right! You really ought to be ashamed of yourself," Kirishima added in a disgusted tone.

"Really ashamed, and you're supposed to be some prodigy fighter? Yeah right…" Tetsu sneered.

The Russian looked at the two in disbelief. He had a hard time trying to find the words to say to the two but opted to just drop it, not wanting to listen anything else they were saying.

Matvey just shook his head and walked away muttering, "whatever."

The angel's focus was then turned to the monitor, observing the teams set to face against each other. Everyone else was tossing in their theories and predictions to how the battle might go down, but Matvey was paying attention to something different. One team had Inasa and the other had the Todoroki kid.

Matvey remembered the hostility and negative feelings the two had for each other during the recommendations and came to realize that this upcoming battle might be really interesting (and fun) to watch for those reasons.

His attention was broken when he felt something tugging on his pants. He looked to his side and noticed Kinoko.

The small girl had token her hat off and put it to her chest, "Um… I just w-wanted to say… thank you… for believing in me back there." She quavered.

Matvey gave the girl a smile, "Oh don't worry about it! We both proved something today, so just try to remember this great feeling and use it to get better alright?"

Kinoko moved the hair out of her eyes, revealing her strange cross like pupils. She gave the angel a smile back, "Will do."

"Well anyways, who do you think is going to win this match?" Matvey asked, intrigued on how the upcoming fight would play out.

"Hmm… to be honest I'm not really interested in it… it looks like it's going to be…spore-ing." Kinoko responded.

Matvey narrowed his eyes in confusion and looked down at Kinoko before uttering a deadpanned, "…what?"

…

Away from the monitor room, All Might was setting up the next the battle. He led the students into a new building, seeing on how the building from the last match had gotten destroyed. Instead of it having five stories it only had two and it was much wider. The villain team was sent inside while the heroes were kept outside.

"Here are your pamphlets on all the rooms of the building, you all have 5 minutes to get yourselves prepared. Good luck heroes!" Said All Might leaving the battlefield to head back into the monitor room.

Shihai, Kosei and Inasa checked the pamphlet and tried to study it.

"Man, this is a big building… and look at all the rooms," Kosei marveled.

"Unlike the last match, it doesn't make much of a difference if keep the bomb at the highest floor seeing on how there's only two stories. Not to mention… they do have Shoto Todoroki on their side, so we must be especially wary of him," Shihai warned.

Kosei's mood gloomed when he remembered who is on the other team, "Ahh… don't remind me, I'd hate to get hit with a one-shot by him in front of everyone," worried Kosei.

"Well you don't have to worry about that guys!" Inasa's loud voice spoke, "Just leave Todoroki to me!"

His two teammates looked at him quizzically, "You think you can take him on by yourself? Are you sure? Because you're kind of the strongest person between the three of us and it'd _really_ suck if we lost you," Kosei remarked.

Inasa snickered, "You guys aren't gonna lose me! Don't be so worried! I'll be fine you guys… I promise a clean and quick victory!"

His two teammates didn't really buy into his promise, but if Inasa was confident, then so were they.

Shihai sighed, "If you're certain that you can vanquish the son of Endeavor, then we'll leave you to it, but do not fail to forget… we are here to get to the bomb not fight."

"Yeah I got it, don't worry!" Inasa assured.

The three students then got together to try and hatch a plan on how to get to the objective.

Inasa was half listening to his teammate's suggestions and thoughts as he had different things on his mind.

'_This is it… just you wait Todoroki. When this match starts, your family's downfall begins!'_

_**AN: Chapter 11 is in the books now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please follow/fav the story if you're enjoying the story and leave a review! If you're on AO3 reading this, please leave some kudos!**_

_**Special thanks to those who are already following and favorited the story! Love you all.**_


End file.
